Bound to the Vorta
by JeffC FTW
Summary: Young Ezri Tigan was burdened with the legacy of the Dax symbiont, but over time proved to be worthy of anything. Until she finds herself captive to a certain deliciously wicked Dominion representative - and this innocent Trill is taken into his sinful embrace, obeying his every whim and succumbing to his dark heart's desires...
1. The Trill's Journey

**I have done various Weyoun fics, but never did I think I'd do one with him and Ezri Dax, especially a sort of AU version of them when she and Worf are captured. "Bound to the Vorta" will take slight turns in the actual events of the show but otherwise stays true to the original. I've learned enough of Ezri through the show and other fics for inspiration as well as her relationships with everyone around her, beginning as an awkward young woman still vibrant and full of life, eager to please, whilst trying not to let anything or anyone get the best of her. She carried the burden of a legacy - another's words - of memories of eight others before her that she never wanted. All she wanted was to get away from a hard home life only to be thrust into this world. Even tougher was the fact she is placed beside Worf, the widower of her predecessor and who wanted nothing to do with her, but she stays anyway because of a "true calling". She's still a young one who is still working to find who she is, but guaranteed she'll succeed in doing so like everyone else. Until Weyoun himself comes into her life.**

 **I'd read Sensara's "Joined", a oneshot of how he took her from Worf and thought he could sexually manipulate her into giving up information - though nothing too far than her spots. He promises if she cooperated, her sentence would be life imprisonment instead of execution; if she delayed, then he would delay the trial for a few more weeks, and he would have her as his slave. That is AFTER Worf was tortured to death. Weyoun is just a manipulative son of a bitch, but sexy. ;) When I told Sensara, she was thrilled to know of this.**

 **Disclaimer: Nothing of Star Trek: DS9 is mine, none of the characters, nor are Ezri and Weyoun, both marvelously and memorably performed by Nicole deBoer and Jeffrey Combs.**

Chapter One

The Trill's Journey

Ezri Dax - once Ezri Tigan - remembered being joined and coming to Deep Space 9 like it was yesterday, and it had been several months.

She had the life of a prodigal on Sappora VII that she had been born but never considered it a home. All she ever wanted to do was get away from her overbearing, critical mother Yanas, but then again, look what happened when she DID come home a few years later. Her brother Norvo, whom she always looked up to and accepted his nickname for her "Zee" with great affection, had murdered a woman who had been married to an Orion Syndicate member and wasn't satisfied with her life after her husband's death. Norvo had proven Yanas wrong all these years that he was stronger than she thought, only at a great cost of his whole life. Janel had done all he could to provide for the family and was the father she never knew well; her father could never tolerate his own wife for obvious reasons.

Ever since Norvo was arrested and sentenced to thirty years, which was near enough to the rest of his life if not the official word, she could never forget the look on her disagreeable mother's face when she begged to know if it was her fault; she had been wrong about both her son and daughter, but Ezri never answered her, torn between lying and telling the truth. A part of her wanted to say yes, that it was - but the other part said it'd be cruel, specially after what their family went through recently with the Orion Syndicate tied with the family business.

"I should have gone home a long time ago," she'd said to Miles after they returned to Deep Space 9, but even long before returning home, the drama she endured was a part of her suffering to find something of herself far from Yanas. Norvo had been a talented artist and would have become one if only she wasn't so focused on abandoning everything, leaving him to their mother's reign. "His heart was carved up into millions of little pieces like mine would have been." She would always remember that, nevermind O'Brien begging her to not blame herself.

She'd become a counselor - _assistant_ counselor - because all she wanted to do was help people. Everything was a dream until it came to the emergency joining of the Dax symbiont aboard the _Destiny,_ not long after the death of its last host, Jadzia. An accident required an immediate new host, and Ezri Tigan had been the only Trill available, and she had no choice but to accept. Only fifteen minutes did not help, either. The onslaught of the memories of the last eight hosts, including Jadzia, overwhelmed her senses that she knew this was a journey to undertake with the help of the recent "friends" she had. Benjamin Sisko had been her first and only hope, and how glad he was.

She'd been glad she took a leave of absence when she did. Not only had Ben Sisko been a friend of Jadzia's, but also her previous host, Curzon who mentored the captain and had been ambassador to the Klingon Empire. It was "just like old times...except different", she'd said, and he'd agreed. After they returned to Deep Space 9, she met with the other friends and colleagues of Jadzia: Colonel Kira Nerys who had been best friends with her, the Changeling Constable Odo, as well as Chief O'Brien, the Ferengi bartender Quark who might have had affection for Jadzia but otherwise remained friends with her; the same went with Dr. Julian Bashir who had wanted a relationship with the more mature Jadzia, the latter who wasn't up for his slight immaturity level and also remained friends with.

But most of all, there was Worf. Jadzia's Klingon widower who had made it clear he wanted nothing to do with her simply because she was an abuse of his late wife's memory. He'd learned to live with her loss and would not have wanted another bearing her memories to interfere. "Jadzia is dead. I do not know you, nor do I wish to know you." She remembered the hurt inside her as a part of Jadzia felt it, too, that her own husband had turned her down like this. Trying to treat Garak's claustrophobia didn't work either especially when he turned on her. She had never been emotionally well when people talked her down, and she could never, EVER forget the cruel words from the Cardassian former spy turned tailor.

"I want someone to help me get back to work, and you, my dear, are _not_ up to this task. I mean, look at you: you're pathetic, a confused child trying to live up to a legacy left by her predecessors. You're not worthy of the name Dax. I knew Jadzia; she was vital, alive, and owned herself. And you...you don't even know who you are. How DARE you presume to help me when you can't even help yourself."

She'd gone to the Bajoran shrine to cry her heart, mind and body out in privacy, a part of her wishing Kira Nerys was here as she had a soft heart despite the hard warrior's body she'd been born with. Garak _had_ been right; how could she be a counselor and not know herself? She hadn't been able to sort out any of the likes and dislikes of previous Dax hosts from herself, save for her loathing of raktajino and bloodwine - a favorite of Curzon and Jadzia's - and standing on her head to clear it; that had been Emony's habit. Space sickness was a mild weakness that she despised but didn't stop from. She had almost gave up on being on this station and longed to return to the _Destiny_...until she found out why Garak was so hostile and suffering his panic attacks from claustrophobia: he was being forced to fight against as well as decoding intelligence reports against the Dominion and his own people who had sent him here. It was him who was bringing his own people to the ground when he should be helping them. Nevertheless, she began to understand him and the two began to warm up.

Worf had begun to, as well. It had been him who was the problem; his love for Jadzia conflicted him between wishing she was gone and wishing she wasn't, and that he would get used to Ezri who knew everything Jadzia carried in herself being aboard and near him. But he still kept his distance from the young Trill as he did. Although Ezri could see he was slowly getting to see her as another person altogether besides his late spouse, managing only the rare slight smile Jadzia always loved to get out of him.

She'd been promoted to lieutenant junior grade not long after, warned that her position wouldn't be easy, but Jadzia liked a challenge. Ezri decided to take it to heart from the older, wiser woman she never knew as a person. It brought her to a new place where she began to feel welcome and helped others in need as promised.

Over the six more months to follow, she had not even attempted to pursue a relationship in any way; becoming involved with someone had never been on her agenda. Quark had even mistook her for wanting to become involved with Worf again especially after the last time Kor ever came to DS9 to fight alongside; Jadzia and Curzon had done that, and she wasn't them, Quark had said. He told her she was young and vibrant, full of life, and that she ought to find someone else who would win her heart, not inherit it. She would never be a replacement for Worf's wife. "You deserve better than that," the Ferengi told her, and she took that to heart as well.

What made Quark think she'd ever get physically involved with Worf? He must have misunderstood what she'd talked with Kira about regarding going off with Kor to fight again. Well, she wasn't a natural Klingon combat master, so she wouldn't dare. But still, it had been very kind of Quark to look out for her.

But now, today, she had gotten the worst news of perhaps her life: Worf had been reported missing when the IKS _Koraga_ was destroyed by Dominion patrols. No one would give up, though, as six escape pods were recovered but Worf, knowing he was still alive. Especially Ezri, as the Jadzia inside her knew he wasn't dead.

He had to still be in the Badlands, where gravitational anomalies and plasma storms dominated a sector. Wherever Worf had to be, Ezri feared that his escape pod would not last any longer out there.

But now Ben informed her that the search had to be called off, three days passed, due to approaching dozens of Dominion ships. She had never felt so disappointed. And Quark tried to cheer her up with money Worf owed him, but even that didn't erase it.

Right now she was walking past his quarters, and something inside her - Jadzia perhaps - itched to go in. Overriding the security lock, she walked inside, and a sense of comfort and familiarity washed over her. It was this home that had all of Jadzia's memories, from the _bat'leth_ on the wall from Worf to his beloved wife during their relationship.

 _"This_ bat'leth _belonged to my father. I would like you to have it, Jadzia."_

Looking down at the end of the sofa, she could have sworn she heard the faint cries of baby Kirayoshi O'Brien as Jadzia babysat for the O'Briens one time, which had also been a test of parentage for Worf especially after he had regrettably never been around Alexander as he grew up. _"Worf,"_ Jadzia had said in the start, _"that's sweet of you, but let's face it: you're not good with babies."_

 _"I am a Klingon warrior. I have stood in battle against Kelvins twice my size. I courted and won the heart of the magnificent Jadzia Dax. If I can do these things, I can make this child go to sleep."_

Ezri fondly smiled as she remembered Worf and the baby, even though he wasn't the best father after all, but then he would have been if he and Jadzia succeeded with having a child of their own - before she died, of course. And she'd been the universe to him. _"You come first, before career, before duty - before anything else."_ That one time had been when he turned his back on a Cardassian who wanted to defect, forsaking the mission for the life of his wife and costing his own command in the future, tarnishing his record.

 _"I love you, Worf."_

 _"And I love you, Jadzia."_

She proceeded into the bedroom, finding herself before the bed the couple shared, remembering the spiritual and passionate lovemaking, making her flush. Beside the bed was the wedding photograph of the bridal pair in red and gold, fierce and proud, never broken. But before that had been impossible, since the Dominion War began.

 _"Worf, we may never see each other again. And before you leave, the answer is yes."_

 _"Yes to what?"_

 _"Yes, I will marry you."_

Their wedding planning had also been threatened by Sirella, General Martok's arrogant, proud wife who saw aliens in the family as outsiders. Jadzia was anything but nice during the four-day trial with her future mother-in-law, as Martok regarded Worf as his own son and welcomed him into his family; by marrying Worf, Jadzia became part of the House of Martok. She wouldn't even beg for forgiveness when she struck out at the Klingon woman, not even when Worf asked her to. She was a proud woman herself, leading with her heart and not by traditional rules, and that had been why Worf loved her.

Picking up the picture, Sirella's words still rang in her mind. _"Jadzia, daughter of Kela, does your heart beat only for this man?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _"And do you swear to join with him and stand with him against all who would oppose you?"_

 _"I swear."_

Sirella's question repeated one more time, and now it felt like she'd asked _Ezri_ Dax instead. Ezri whispered the words aloud as Jadzia did. "I swear." It was then that she began to feel like Dax more than ever, as it had taken several months in the making. She felt stronger than ever even if she was still the same shy, eager, but vivacious Ezri Tigan - and now she knew what she had to do.

 **When I began the research, Ezri was well done with all the drama she endured over the single season she was in . :)**


	2. The Sweet Fruits of Love

**I forgot to mention, since I usually do at the start of a story, that this fic is sort of named after a Harlequin romance novel by Carol Townend, "Bound to the Barbarian". A similar summary includes how a young woman finds herself sold into slavery and disguised as the princess who saved her life to get her freedom, deceiving a commanding warrior who entices her, has her in his bed on many nights, and she wonders how much longer she can keep up her lie - and how long until she willingly beds this proud barbarian? That's a very damned good question, all right. ;)**

 **I know Jadzia didn't wear a wedding ring, but the story behind this one from a real life one makes it that much juicier and more meaningful.**

Chapter Two

The Sweet Fruits of Love

She took the _USS Gander_ for her unauthorized mission, but how far would you be willing to go to save the life of the man who had been your husband in another life? It wasn't like she didn't remember Jadzia falling back in love with Torias' wife when she returned only to leave again, but those circumstances were different than this.

Ben tried to stop her upon learning she had taken off, knowing her too well because she was Dax, after all. And she would never forgive him, deep down. Two before her had made it so damned easy for him to let her go so easily but made her swear to return alive and well, even if Worf wasn't alive after all. Worf wasn't dead, and she knew it. He didn't abandon his wife on Soukara, so his dead wife inside the young lieutenant counselor wouldn't leave him, either.

Ben and the crew gave her the search logs from the _Defiant_ to help her out, so while she studied them, she found herself looking down at the ring around the forefinger of her right hand. Jadzia's wedding ring. If Worf saw this, he'd be furious that she found it beside the wedding picture that he'd kept in honor of his beloved bride. Five fiery, wine-colored stones on a band of silver lined with gold, this was forbidden fruit and sunset in the clouds at the same time. Jadzia had been his one true love, and his first mate who wasn't Alexander's mother. You never forget your first whom you felt was the only one good enough.

"Computer," she said, "show me the position of the _Koraga_ at the time it was attacked." The scan of the ship came on display at her wish. "Show me which escape pods were recovered."

The computer beeped. _"The six starboard pods recovered."_

Ezri frowned. Only six after all. But why from the starboard only? "Why none from the port side?"

 _"Unknown."_

So far she got loose ends, maybe dead. Assuming someone - like Worf - DID make it to the port side closest to the bridge...she made the theory to the computer. "Calculate its trajectory," she said, and waited a moment before the calculations were made and the coordinates given.

They were directly into the Badlands. The runabout would not make it with the engines on, nor would it survive long without them unless it wanted to fry and take her with it, but it was a risk she had to take.

Either way, the currents would take her to where they took Worf.

And they certainly did.

Besides the fiery plasma currents, she had to overcome the space sickness which had been a longtime - several months, that is - enemy in her body. She had to keep telling herself over and over she would NOT get sick, not when she was trying to save Worf. As for the runabout and seismic activity, she was recommended to reestablish control, but there was no time. She ordered all power transferred to the shields, and the command followed through.

Ezri remembered crying out when a wave struck the ship, sending sparks of power and almost knocking her out of her chair - but not before she saw the _ship_ out there before her. She'd made it! That left one more thing to do. The tractor beam was activated and locked onto the pod, then she left her pilot's chair to run for the transportation system, pressing the button and locking onto the lone lifeform inside...

...and within moments, _he_ shimmered before her, sitting against the wall and clearly exhausted from days in the escape pod. Ezri couldn't have been happier. "Worf!" She ran over to him, knelt before him, but he didn't look at her for a few moments as he took a few breaths, before focusing his attention on her, not smiling but clearly relieved.

"Ezri."

She couldn't pretend that she didn't notice what she did, no matter him saying it was nothing. "You're hurt." She helped him stand and brought him over to the passenger seat beside the pilot chair.

"You are alone," he stated the obvious. Ezri nodded and picked up the tricorder.

"The _Defiant_ was forced to call off its search because of the Jem'Hadar." He was going to be fine, just needed a bandage to the place above his left eye, which was bleeding a little.

He was still frowning, displeased that she'd come alone. "Why would Captain Sisko risk sending a lone runabout to look for me?" Ezri knew he would judge her, but not that she cared.

"He didn't," she admitted. "I came without his permission."

Worf's head jerked up at her, slightly surprised but still disappointed. And wondering if this was personal... "You're a fellow officer," she said quickly, putting the tricorder back. "I would have done the same for Kira or Julian." He nodded, ceasing when she picked up a cloth to dab his mild facial injury. But the sooner she did, she found herself staring into his eyes, which Jadzia had done so long ago when it hadn't even been a year, and Worf was staring back into hers...her skin was burning under the intensity of the pressure...

His hand came up and grasped her wrist, taking the cloth out of her hand. "I'll do it myself."

"I'll contact the station and tell them we are on our way back." Ezri could not stop the burning in her system as she followed through, wondering if this was Jadzia or all her...

~o~

Damar was rattling his cage about losing so many soldiers of Cardassia, no matter that their sacrifices had not been in vain as Weyoun promised, but the Legate was becoming all the more insufferable each day now that passed. Damar was even suspicious even more about the Founder's condition that Weyoun himself wondered how much longer the charade would be kept. He already knew that the Founder might be sick; why else would she have the temperature lowered?

"Gods don't get sick," Weyoun had sneered before ordering a coded subspace communication established between the Founder and who she wanted to contact, no questions asked. Nothing Damar needed to know...yet. But he would be pleased when he found out who their new allies would be; if not, that was too bad for him.

Right now the Female Changeling had summoned him. "Founder, it is an honor to be summoned in your presence. I trust the new communication system meets your needs?"

She nodded, not looking up. "It's adequate."

He was happy that she was pleased. "If I can be of any further assistance..."

Her head came up then, and he found himself staring in shock at the peeling of her skin. The sickness was taking its toll on her. The secret they were trying to keep from the Cardassians who were already theorizing enough as it was. "When the time comes," the Founder said simply before rising. "But the vaccine...how is it progressing?"

That question he had dreaded to hear, and each day he feared his own life even though he was number seven in his line. "I regret that it..." He folded his hands in front of him in regret. "...failed to stabilize the sample you provided." And he had a team of Vorta doctors working night and day to find the cure, but no success no matter what.

But the Founder never tolerated such lacking success. "Have them document their efforts," she ordered as she walked around the console to stand before him, "and then eliminate them. Activate their clones and order them to continue their predecessors' work. Perhaps a fresh perspective will speed matters alone."

Weyoun nodded. "Of course." He still had not breathed a word to the Cardassians as he promised her; she firmly believed in not showing weakness. The Cardassians might be their allies, but they could not be trusted. It pained him to see her like this, and he would gladly trade his own life for hers and the Great Link if he had to - if only it were that simple. "This...unfortunate malady will soon be behind us," he swore. "I _won't_ rest until a cure is found."

"See that you don't," she snapped before exasperatingly supplying him with another sample and ordering him to leave.

~o~

They barely exchanged any words the entire trip back to Deep Space 9, not that any part of Ezri expected to. All that mattered was that Worf was safe and well beside her; she knew that even though he didn't admit it, he was impressed that she was now stronger and bolder than he thought. She dared to disobey their captain's orders and went after him alone, and here he was alive and well beside her, as she promised Benjamin. He would be happy.

But the atmosphere wasn't entirely thrilling because of the tense silence between her and Worf. She hated this and tried to think of something to talk about. Jadzia and Worf never ran out of anything to talk about. Turning around, she saw that he was too busy to even look at her. "What are you doing?" she asked casually.

"Realigning the inertial stabilizers," he stated simply, still not looking at her.

She frowned. Didn't he do that a few hours ago? As he responded, he wanted to make sure again they were running at optimal efficiency. "Right." This wasn't what she had in mind, but the tension was lowering. Time to think of something else. "So...what was it like being in that escape pod for so long?"

He grumbled in response. "Quiet. I thought I would go mad for three days in there, nothing to spend the time."

Ezri was tempted to laugh but decided against it. If nothing, there had to be music as a small comfort, like his favorite Klingon operas. "I bet the acoustics in there were really good. What about singing Klingon opera?"

Now he turned to her, but only halfway and glaring at her. "I did NOT sing," he argued. He was lying, and she knew it; she wasn't going to stop until he told her. Finally, he relented and sighed. " _Gav'ot toh'va_."

Ah, so the ambitious one, full of power and comfort at the same time. Not that opera wasn't full of ambition and emotion, even for the strongest of controlled hearts. And the solos of this one in particular were for a tenor, between baritone and the highest tones of the average male. Worf turned to her with a short nod. "As you said, the acoustics were favorable."

"I remember the first night you played it for Jadzia."

The second she mentioned her predecessor's name, Worf said nothing. She knew she struck a chord, but they never once spoke about her or even his son, Alexander. "I'm sorry," Ezri said quickly.

"Don't apologize...though I prefer we not discuss her."

"I understand." That she did, but that left another person who was still in his life if not the way she was or his wife had been. "What about Alexander?" she asked carefully.

"What about him?" Worf countered.

"I heard he's been made weapons officer of the _Ya'Vang_." She hadn't met Alexander, the son of Worf, but heard from others that he was dedicated and heartfelt as his father, but not the "best soldier", according to Martok, but nevertheless, he had become better in recent months.

"They were short-handed."

His father's blunt statement shocked her. It sounded like his own son whom he ought to be proud of, who had been his swordbearer at his wedding, didn't deserve the promotion! But that hadn't been Worf's intention to say Alexander didn't deserve it; Ezri, on the other hand, wondered if he was ever going to ease up on him.

He glared at her when she asked him this. "My relationship with Alexander is not your concern," he snapped before turning back to the consoles.

She bristled. "Well, that's funny because on our wedding night, you told me that -" She stopped herself in time. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have mentioned our wedding - I mean, _Jadzia's_ wedding night." Why was she such an idiot when she was still trying to separate herself from her hosts before her? Ezri took a few deep breaths to calm down before speaking again. "This is ridiculous, we can't even have a conversation if you refuse to talk about the things we have in common."

Worf whirled around then, face fierce. "Then perhaps we should not have a conversation."

"You have been avoiding me for the past six months now!"

"I did not ask you to come aboard the station," he reminded her as if she'd forgotten that he never expected to see another Trill carrying his deceased beloved's memories with her.

Who the hell was he to turn this onto her?! If that was happening now, she turned it back. "And I would have left, Worf, but _you_ told me to STAY!" she almost shouted.

"And I'm beginning to regret it." How dare he speak to her like that! He would still be drifting around in that escape pod singing Klingon opera still and going mad if she hadn't come along. But before she could respond, the alarms blared, signaling two ships closing in on them.

~o~

The Jem'Hadar had chased them to the nearby Goralis system, but damage sustained the runabout that they were forced to beam down to the planet's surface. Starboard thrusters compensated, they needed to grab their survival kits and get out of there - but at the cost of no communications system.

Which meant they would be here for several days without contact...even longer. He was stuck here on this jungle planet with _her._

"Well, look on the bright side," Ezri said, trying to remain cheery, which annoyed him even though Jadzia had always done the same, "we have plenty of time to talk."

Worf tried not to roll his eyes. All the last several months and avoiding her save for a few times of only looking out for her well-being - as a fellow officer, as she'd said when she rescued him - because there was still a part of him that did so because of Jadzia's memories still in the worm inside her abdomen, and that was what made it even more difficult to accept the young counselor. But Ezri never asked to be joined, from his knowledge, never wanted to be here; she was right that he asked her to stay - and he hated himself for it immensely. Ezri Dax wasn't even as worthy as his precious Jadzia had been; she had not one ounce of Klingon pride in her that her predecessor did, and that had been another reason why Worf wanted nothing to do with her.

 _"Jadzia wouldn't want you to treat me like a stranger."_ That was what she'd said, and that had taken him off altogether. Behind those wide, frightened blue eyes, same color but different emotions from the last one, was the widsom of the Dax symbiont.

The same wisdom Jadzia had.

Over the last several months, Worf had been watching Ezri from afar. She socialized with Dr. Bashir and the others like Jadzia did, but she still wasn't her. She was lively, full of life and always laughing, even crying when offended. What could you expect of a young woman who had the weight of a great inheritance on her shoulders? Nevertheless, she began to grow on him to a point up to his rescue from the escape pod when it was her alone. He never said this, but Jadzia would have done the same as he saved her life on Soukara.

They pitched camp in the jungle, Ezri doing the honors of making the fire with the knowledge that Jadzia did, leaving the task to Worf to hunt for food for the two of them. Ezri did not possess the strongest of stomachs for wild hunt; she didn't even enjoy the bloodwine to share with him and Martok on occasion.

He'd let his hair down as he went wild and free, coming back with a large beast on both shoulders, and in time to meet with Ezri's phaser pointed at him. She'd thought he was another predator, or perhaps a Jem'Hadar patrol. To their knowledge, Golaris wasn't Dominion or Cardassian occupied. Shaking his head, Worf dropped the boar-like creature before them. "Dinner."

Ezri was far from impressed. "Why did you have to kill a defenseless animal? We have plenty of field rations."

His own temper flashed. He'd lived off of those damned rations for six days, and if he'd have to eat one more of them... "I've had them for nearly a week and I am sick of them."

"So, you traipse yourself into the jungle and phaser something to eat."

Why did she assume everything had to be a phaser? "I didn't use a phaser; I used _this_." He'd made himself a hunting stick along the way, holding it up and showing its sharpened tip bloodied at the end.

"Oh, that makes it all the more sporting," Ezri said sarcastically, still unmoved and clearly sick.

"It took me _hours_ to track this animal," Worf growled as he sat down before her, "and while doing so, I could have easily been tracked by a predator myself!"

Her smile was infuriatingly obvious with her words. "Spare me the 'one with nature' speech," she said as she continued to toy with the tricorder in her hands. He huffed; well, if she wasn't going to eat what he killed for survival, then she could just have her precious field rations. "Fine," she snapped.

"Jadzia would have understood," Worf grumbled as he began to fish out a carving instrument, and it set her off. Her temper might as well matched his own level. She lowered the tricorder and looked up at him with a slackened jaw and blue fiery orbs.

"Oh, I thought we weren't supposed to talk about her."

"I was merely making an observation." She said nothing, just continued to work on the comm system, since their badges were all they had. She wasn't an engineer - anymore - but two last hosts, his lost love amongst, gave her the experience enough. "Have you been able to boost the comm badge system?"

"Not enough to get a message back to the station. But I'll bet _Jadzia_ would have been able to do it," she returned, before adding at his look with infurating sarcasm laced in her tone, "I was merely making an observation."

"Perhaps we should both refrain from making observations," Worf suggested. In so many ways, she was still the child she looked like she was, and this was living proof of that.

"You're right," Ezri bit back. "Let's just go about our own business and exchange as few words as possible." He'd love that very much, and a moment of precious silence - just this once - had passed before he heard her speak again, or rather, complain about his side of all species. "What is it about men? They either don't talk - like _you_ \- or they talk too much. Like Boday."

Worf's attention snapped back to life at the mention of the Gallamite captain whom his Jadzia had been with a short time long before she married _him_. "We had dinner on the station before I left," Ezri answered absently as she continued to work, but the innocent gesture made Worf angrier. His temper bubbled even higher like the deepest pit of the centuries-sleeping mountain on Qo'noS.

"If he talks so much, WHY did you have dinner with him?"

"He's interesting..." Her eyes hardened. "...and he has a good sense of humor."

"Well, then, tell me, did Jadzia..." He caught himself right away. "Did she and Boday...?" If he so much as knew that his beloved wife had been _involved_ with that talkative, overconfident...

"I don't have to answer that question."

The short, straight response made Worf explode higher than he was. "She DID." She didn't give him a definite yes or no, but he had to assume yes since no direct answer usually meant yes.

"Worf, she didn't even know you back then!"

He stood up and turned away from her. "I do not wish to hear your excuses." If only he could magically send her away or at least leave this campsite. Why was he even _here_ with her?! If only one of them remembered to bring the comm system and called for help sooner rather than spend weeks here with this...

She threw down the comm badge and stalked over in front of him. "MY excuses? I'm not the one who slept with him!"

"But you had _dinner_ with him!"

Ezri took another step in front of him, sticking her dainty nose in his face. "Who are you angry with? Me or Jadzia?"

That was a blend of a complicated yes and no, but his answer was the easy way instead of choosing his beloved and this little excuse of a successor in the Dax line. "Both."

She scoffed, angrier than he was. "You know what?" she yelled. "You're CRAZY!"

"You can make anyone crazy!" he returned, turning away from her, but she wasn't letting him go.

"Don't turn away from me, you coward! Talk to me!"

A Klingon never took being called a coward, so Worf, the son of Mogh, whirled around with a vengeance, burning righteously with rage. "Do NOT call me a coward," he warned.

"I can't believe I'm stuck here with you."

"Perhaps you would rather be back on the station with Captain Boday - you _Sli'Vak!"_

In Klingon tongue, it was an offensive term for a temptress, and it did its work on Ezri without a doubt. With a little scream of anger, she threw her fist out and tried to strike him, something he never thought she would but anticipated it. He caught her wrist into his - and when he held it, he beheld the sight of a familiar glimmering set of five red stones... _Jadzia's ring._

"How dare you wear HER ring!"

"Because there IS still a part of her inside me, remember?" Ezri challenged. "That part which helped me come to rescue you."

Perhaps it was those words as well as his entire body burning, love and hate intertwined together with the fight, that made him lean down and smash his mouth against Ezri's soft one.

 **I honestly don't know if** _ **Sli'Vak**_ **means temptress exactly, but it DOES sound like it. Ezri has a lot of fight in her building up inside of her that is later used against more than just a little "brawl" with the man who was her husband in the previous life. I also had some reading from "Little Warrior" by Laura Schiller which is Worf's voice and his thoughts on Ezri over the course from start to finish.**

 **Read and review. :D**


	3. The Vorta's Captives

**In 1995, Nicole deBoer guest-starred in an episode of The Outer Limits, "Quality of Mercy", in which she played a cadet in captive while humanity and an alien race are at war. They were slowly transforming her into one of their own, each day while she spends captivity with the lead Robert Patrick's character - they slowly grow attracted to each other as their attempts to escape the prison are futile...and a VERY shocking twist at the end! As it is with all Outer Limits and The Twilight Zone.**

 **It was the little bit like as she was slowly changing, and that it had been so long since a man touched her - and it might be her last. It was that one moment and a few more to follow that touched me the most, and how flawlessly she delivered vulnerability and sweetness in one.**

Chapter Three

The Vorta's Captives

When he and Ezri woke up together, the last thing he remembered but did not have time to wake her and warn was being stunned by two or three _Breen_ , and the world was nothing. Now he awoke in a cell beside her.

His concern had been for her, worried that she'd taken it worse than he did. This was because of what they'd done after she tried to strike him and he found his Jadzia's ring she dared to take and wear as her own. It was the fire which burned through him that he realized that the part of his dead wife was present, leading to having her in his embrace and touch before the fire; he felt her tremble beneath him, perhaps afraid of being broken to bones. Jadzia always risked it during their holosuite sessions and _bat'leth_ spars.

Ezri, on the other hand, was very fragile that he managed to keep himself to be gentle with her, and Klingons weren't normally gentle with their partners. But the small human side of himself took it into consideration. Now they were here together, captured.

"Where are we?" she whispered, still blinking.

"I am not sure," Worf admitted, looking around. "But one thing is certain: why would the Breen take us prisoner? We are not at war with them."

"That's what I'd love to know," she agreed, "and what were they doing on _Goralis?_ It's a long way from Breen space." He heard her grunt and turned around to see her standing and rubbing the back of her right shoulder. Was that him or did the Breen do that when they took them off the planet? Worf walked behind her to inspect it. Perhaps it _was_ while they were stunned.

"Actually, I think it happened...last night."

He stiffened and pulled his hand back. She turned around and gave him the ghost of a left corner smirk. He tried to look for at least a trace of regret as he began to see his wife in her now, not complaining of the pain and accepting it. But there was another matter altogether, involving the taboo tradition of a new joined Trill becoming involved with a past partner of said previous host. "You don't...regret what happened?" he asked carefully. If they were going to be in this together, might as well have each other.

"Why do you say that?"

"Jadzia explained to me that joined Trill are not supposed to be...involved with anyone they were intimate with in a previous life," Worf admitted. But it wasn't like he himself didn't...bend any rules in his own cultural traditions a few times, which Ezri saw right through...and then they nearly fell off their feet when an impact shook them both.

They were on a Breen ship. And it was taking them away from Goralis.

~o~

It had been three days since they were taken prisoner by the Breen, and there did not seem any chance to escape. How could they when a spaceship was moving and through space? If they had a chance to hide anywhere else, the Breen could catch on and search.

She hadn't been able to come up with anything of her own; all she could think about was...last night and how her body throbbed with the rough love, the best way to call it. Jadzia liked it rough and didn't care if she wanted it either way as long as she and Worf did it, but Ezri herself wasn't sure if she liked it like this. Besides that, Worf had asked her if she regretted it, and then came the mention of the law of joined Trills and past loves. She never gave a direct answer, not that she had any...

"They'll be feeding us soon," Worf was saying as he paced back and forth. "We could position ourselves on either side of the door and disarm the first Breen that comes through -"

"Worf." He stopped and looked her way. "Face it, the 'Guard, my cellmate is ill' trick didn't work." She'd tried to feign her infamous space sickness, but the Breen only brushed it off, knowing it might be a trick, and it was. Never mind it was a real illness she often had. "Neither did the short-circuit the door idea."

Just like that, he never gave up and wouldn't now. "The first duty of _every_ captured officer is to attempt escape," he insisted, at the same time the doors opened and in walked two Breen with their "snow suits" and strange "beaked" masks.

"What's the special today?" Ezri asked sarcastically, receiving a tin bowl and Worf the other, opening to show algae paste. She scoffed. "My favorite." She took a dab onto her finger and licked it off, the strange salty greenery not all bad - but the fact the Breen did not cook good. While she did, she wondered what the Breen looked like under their odd helmets. It was heard no one had seen and lived to speak of it. In that case, it made them even scarier than the Jem'Hadar.

"Maybe they're furry," she suggested to Worf as he sat down beside her. "Supposed to be very cold on Breen."

Worf snorted. "One thing is certain: they're dangerous. They do not tolerate incursions into their space. Centuries ago, a Klingon Chancellor sent a fleet to the Breen homeworld to conquer...and they were never heard from again."

And dangerous they were, because not long later, they came back, but not before Ezri related to Worf a dream she had involved being chased by a Breen into an ice cave so cold she could barely breathe, where its helmet was removed and turned out to be _Julian_ of all people. Psychoanalyzing it gave her no answers to what it meant, but one thing was for sure: she was suppressing something deep within her own subconscious, as Worf pointed out, and he was right.

As for Worf himself, he pointed out how she was using humor to life the spirits, as Jadzia always did. Not that he didn't laugh a lot at any of her jokes like now. "You _are_ a lot like her," he said, "in some ways. I thought I'd lost her forever, but you and I have... many years together."

She hadn't been sure how to respond to that, keeping quiet. Quark had told her that she deserved better than Worf, so a part of her did regret it, but now Worf was pouring out how he wanted the relationship he had with his late wife, a form of giving his heart and thinking that the part of her in Ezri was never going to be shunned.

What was it that was holding Ezri back?

Not that she ever got the answer, still, despite her psychological expertise. Because the Breen came in with their forms of electroshock and stunned them both, though taking Worf away - possibly for interrogation. "WORF!" she screamed after them as soon as she came to, but the doors closed on her screams.

They returned him back violently convulsing and telling her about being mentally probed with a cortical implant, but then he lost consciousness and did not remember anything else. She remembered him screaming words like "Sto-vo-kor!" and "I will NOT dishonor her memory!" As well as the name of Alexander. Everything about Jadzia and his son. What had the Breen DONE to him? And what were they looking for?

"These Breen are without honor!" Worf shouted, and she agreed. But yelling about it never helped. "They have us caged like animals! This is _intolerable_! A Klingon would rather die than be held captive!"

Of course, she didn't like this any more than he did, but he didn't hear HER yelling over this. Ezri didn't know what to do anymore at this point...until the time came when it was _her_ turn.

~o~

The Founder and himself would not let Damar know where they were going, but he did not need to concern himself. But what was going to happen as soon as they arrived on their destination - and it was a Breen warship. The revelation that the Breen were now their allies would shock Damar to his core, but he would have to deal with it. They all served the Founders, himself included.

Weyoun had been on the bridge when he heard the doors open and saw the Female Changeling herself come aboard. "Founder!"

She nodded, but she looked weary. "How long until we reach the rendezvous coordinates?" she asked tiredly.

"Approximately thirty-six hours," he answered, following her. "May I say that your plan is excellent and brilliant, and I am confident it will turn the war in our favor." The Breen had excellent weaponry and tactics that it would mean one more powerful race to help the Dominion win. But the Founder, while she had been head-high and confident, now had her eyes downcast and losing hold on her shape-shifting.

"Let's hope you're right." She moaned and leaned forward, bringing a hand to her forehead. She held up her hand when concern raced through him. She was dominated with an onslaught of pain. "What about Damar?"

"You needn't concern yourself," Weyoun assured her, knowing he would deal with him himself when the time came, and he would see to it. Seeing that she was still uncomfortable, Weyoun decided the temperature needed more lowering. But she was already gone off the bridge.

Damar joined them not that long later. "I need to talk to you," he demanded, making Weyoun frown disapprovingly. "I _demand_ to know where we are going!"

He tried his patience for far too long. Weyoun clenched his jaw and glared at him, pushing the screen of his headset out of his eyes. "Of course. In fact, I was just going to your quarters to discuss the matter..."

Damar cut him off sharply. " _Were_ you?"

"I've kept you in the dark for too long, Damar, and for that, I apologize. You are the leader of Cardassia and you deserve to know _everything_ that we are doing." The Legate's face was slowly softening, and it gave him great joy to see this. Smiling, Weyoun walked up and put both hands on Damar's shoulders. "And I have a feeling you are going to be _very_ pleased."

~o~

 _"I'm going to help you through this, Garak..."_

 _"I"m not just saying this because...I'm your sister...you have a_ gift _..."_

 _"I'm NOT like you! I'm not like you, Joran; I'm_ not _a murderer!"_

 _"I was your wife; why don't you talk to me?"_

 _"I love you...kiss me..._ Julian."

When she awoke, Worf had not even bothered to speak to her, holding stubborn silence that made her feel uncomfortable. He also could not stop glowering at her. "Would you stop that?" she asked irritably. "What's wrong, Worf? You haven't said a word to me in _hours_."

"I should not have trusted you with my heart."

Ezri's attention shifted from the floor to look up at him, baffled. Just hours ago he told her he still had feelings for her - Jadzia, actually - and wanted to spend more time with her to catch up on what he'd lost, he got stunned and taken to interrogation and brought back to rage at the dishonorable Breen; now she got the same treatment, but unlike herself when she was right by his side the whole time, he had glowered at her and not uttered a word to her. What had she said that made him so angry? "What is THAT supposed to mean?"

"You dishonor me AND yourself," he returned. "How long have you had these _feelings_ for him?"

She gaped. F-feelings for _whom_? Where was this going? "For who?"

"Dr. Bashir! When the Breen brought you back, you spoke his name. You said that you LOVED him."

Ezri took the moment to think this over. While she'd been probed and stunned, she let loose the "confession" that she was in _love_ with Julian? How could she be? The Dax part of her, namely Jadzia, still thought Bashir was a bit of an immature for obvious reasons, but Ezri herself found him very attractive and brilliant that it was easy to have just a little hint of a crush, but nothing serious...or WAS it serious? Serious enough she had to say that she loved him in her sleep? "Okay," she said finally. "I admit he's very charming, that he's attractive, but I'm not -"

He exploded, and so did she. "You ARE in love with him!"

"I am NOT! You were the one who said dreams don't mean anything." So what if he _was_ right and this was only a dream and nothing more?

Worf growled and turned his eyes from her. "I should have known. Jadzia had feelings for him as well."

Not like _this!_ Her temper was lost at being compared once more to the other woman. "Would you _STOP comparing me to her?!"_

They were interrupted when the Breen arrived and forced them to their feet, and somehow they ended up beamed to the bridge of this ship. Ezri saw _Jem'Hadar_ \- so the Breen were tied to the Dominion now; that explained it - and there were also two more familiar faces she never thought she'd meet, but Jadzia had done so a few times before.

Legate Damar, leader of the Cardassian Empire, face hard and proud as stone, not the least bit pleased to see her and Worf. And the other took her off her feet altogether even though she planted them firmly to the ground. A pair of shocking violet eyes set in a pale, delicate face smiling most sinister and alluringly...where did _that_ come from? But Ezri couldn't deny that this being, this representative of the enemy, was very attractive in person -

\- and what about _Julian?_

She watched as the Vorta walked up to meet both Breen and say "We meet again at last", before frowning when one of them told him they had "gifts", before parting to show her and Worf, who glared murder at the Vorta he and the crew had the majority of their issues with. "Oh, how thoughtful." He beheld Worf with disapproving interest briefly before his attention shifted to Ezri herself.

"You should be honored," he noted, eyes darting back and forth between them, but neither her or Worf would ever smile at this despicable being. "You're witnessing the birth of a historic moment: the dawn of the alliance between the Dominion...and the Breen."

Ezri thought she would just faint from his eyes locking onto hers and holding her where she was; he must have the effect on everyone. "It changes everything, doesn't it?"

The Dominion and the Breen meant more trouble against the Federation, with Cardassia being a third party now. Ben and the others needed to know, but there was no way of doing so. Ezri felt herself shrink internally under the intense gaze of Weyoun, the ambassador to the Cardassian Empire. She was tempted to demand he release them, but he would get a certain perverse pleasure out of hearing her beg, and she would not give him the satisfaction. She watched as he turned his attention to the Breen. "We will secure the prisoners below; they will share a cell. They may wish to...physically _comfort_ each other on the long trip back to Cardassia."

Finally, she found it in her to lower her eyes from him, but then long, delicate ivory fingers grasped her chin and forced her to look into his liquid eyes again. He leaned in slightly, his voice dropped low to a melodic whisper that made her shiver. "I find interspecies mating rituals," he purred, also loud enough for Worf to hear, " _fascinating_ to watch."

How DARE he touch her? She forced her head out of his fingers at the same time Worf began to lunge for him only to get shocked and carried away by the Breen at the gesture of Weyoun, who had not taken his eyes off of Ezri, making her uncomfortable...but it also made her tingle in her stomach at the same time her heartbeat picked up. He never took his eyes off her and therefore made it difficult for her to do the same as she, too, was led away from him.

~o~

To know the Breen captured two Federation warriors - one of them being their very own Captain Sisko's Klingon commanding officer, but the young Trill fascinated Weyoun even more for some reason - as gifts was an extreme delight. It meant they could use them against Sisko and the rest of Starfleet, then try them and have them executed.

He would very much say yes to putting both of them to death, but he had to study what the Breen supplied to them first before he could make any decisions. The memory of the Trill's innocence and incredible defiance in her eyes lingered on that Weyoun wished he could handle her for his own interrogation. He watched in satisfaction as the Klingon groaned in pain as he was dragged out of the room before turning to Damar who commented on one of the Breen's weapons of choice.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Weyoun apologized. "Where are my manners?" He introduced Damar, leader of the Cardassian Union, to Thot Gor himself. Of course, Damar had no idea that the Breen language was not like any other in the galaxy.

"Thot...is that equivalent to Legate?"

Weyoun laughed as their new Breen ally stalked off, mildly offended. "You need to have your universal translator adjusted, he said."

Damar glared at him from the corner of his eye. "I would have if I had known we were meeting with the Breen."

"And with the Breen on our side..." the Founder said as she made herself known. Weyoun turned around and bowed his head, ignoring Damar's burning scowl on him. "...the Federation will not be able to stand against us. They will be wiped from the face of the galaxy."

Later, the Breen gave him the requested information on the prisoner, most notably the Trill...Ezri Dax was her name, formerly Ezri Tigan. The Trill race fascinated him because the passing down of memory from host to host was no different than a Vorta clone carrying those from their predecessors. He never met a Trill besides one in particular who served with Benjamin Sisko, so to know through the memory supply that her memories were in this one was interesting. Add in that the Klingon was the last one's widower following her death at the hands of a Pah-wraith-possessed Dukat. It delighted him to know that Jadzia's husband was with her successor who had never wanted to be joined in the first place.

That was not all. Joran Dax before Curzon _before_ the two women had a passion for death, and once tempted Ezri into taking a life. Joran had taken three lives, but she resisted countless times even though she _felt_ what it was like to kill. This delighted Weyoun to no end that he thought he could use this to his own advantage. He smiled as he closed his eyes and relished having the girl all to himself on Cardassia...

"This is outrageous!" Damar ranted as he held up the PADD in front of him. "Have you READ this treaty?!"

"Parts of it," Weyoun answered simply.

"There's a reference to territorial concessions that the Cardassians have to make to the Breen, but NOT what they are!"

"Oh, you need not to worry about that. It's all been taken care of in secret protocol between the Dominion and the Breen. All it requires of you is to sign the document, as the acknowledged leader of the Cardassian Union," Weyoun said impatiently, wishing the Cardassian would leave him alone to his thoughts, but Damar would not back off.

"I want to see this protocol."

"Well, then," Weyoun huffed, nerves rattled, "it wouldn't be much of a secret now, would it?"

"You expect me to agree to territorial concessions when I haven't even seen what they are."

"Damar, you are missing the POINT!" Weyoun ground out. "We need the Breen to win this war. When it's over, there will be more than enough territories for Cardassia to compensate for the loss of a few minor planets."

"There are no minor planets in the Cardassian system," Damar seethed, making him sigh again. He was tempted to call the Jem'Hadar to remove him from Weyoun's sight.

"Do you know what I think you should do? Talk to Thot Gor and express your concerns. He's very reasonable when you get to know him."

"I don't trust him," Damar snapped. "Him _or_ his people. The Founder should never have agreed to give away Cardassian territory without MY CONSENT!"

If he was not careful with that tone of voice, then the Founder herself would hear and put him to death. How Weyoun would love to relish that. He was on the verge of losing his composure as he'd lost his patience. "I'm sorry, I think I misunderstood you. It sounded as if you were implying that Cardassian territory doesn't belong to the Founders. Surely that isn't what you meant," he warned, even though it very much DID sound like Damar meant every word of it...

He smirked triumphantly when Damar turned behind him to see the Jem'Hadar with their fierce eyes on him, testing him to go against them and the ambassador. Knowing the outnumbering, he nodded begrudgingly. "No, of course not."

"Oh, good. I look forward to seeing the signed documents from you _within the hour._ " Damar was a fool; he would never know how many and which planets he was giving away for the Dominion and the Breen. And he never would until it was too late.

Unfortunately, Damar was not finished with him. "The Klingons attacked Septimus III." Weyoun rolled his eyes; as if he wasn't aware of that, but Damar continued to challenge him. "Are you also well aware that they aligned _fifteen_ divisions? The Cardassian troops will never survive without reinforcements."

"I assure you the Septimus III situation will be dealt with. We will not allow your 'brave' soldiers to perish in vain. You have my word."


	4. Ravished in the Enemy's Bed

**"Surrender" by Evanescence was the eventual couple in here since the beginning. :D**

Chapter Four

Ravished in the Enemy's Bed

At least she and Worf were in agreement that they had to get back to the station to warn the others about the Breen as everyone knew how unpredictable they were, and in Worf's words, dangerous.

If only they weren't brought to Cardassia Prime.

And if only they weren't arguing about Jadzia and herself again when they should be trying to escape from their holding cell.

She ended up hitting her head after cutting her finger in the midst of trying to help him take a nail from underneath the slab of a bed, and she would NOT let him touch her head. "Last time you touched me," she told him coolly, "things got out of hand."

"You're right about that. I was _seduced_ and _betrayed."_

He called her a temptress in his native tongue on Goralis and now he called her attempts so in the Terran language! " _Seduced?! I_ seduced you?!"

His back was turned to her. "At least we agree on that point," he said. "You desired a physical relationship with me from the start. That much was obvious."

He was obviously one of the men with the biggest ego she'd ever known in eight lifetimes. How on earth did Jadzia ever put up with him? She dared to turn this onto him. "Am I supposed to be embarrassed because _Jadzia_ had a few lovers before _you?_ I bet there wasn't anyone aboard DS9 who wasn't her lover!"

Worf might be angrier than she was, or perhaps she was angrier than he was. Why should she care? Even more was the fact a certain pair of violet eyes, a sultry voice, pale skin and elongated, ridged ears - and an overconfident grace - still lingered on her mind, something Jadzia never felt for the disgusting Vorta diplomat she hoped she did not want to see again anytime soon...

Her wish was not granted, for the doors opened, and in strolled the man himself with a PADD in hand. Behind him was Damar and two other Cardassian soldiers with their phaser rifles in hold. And Weyoun was smiling that sickly sweetness that she loathed to return as much as Worf.

She immediately spotted how he looked her body up and down, face unchanged, but those eyes glowed in a way the wise Dax knew all too well that it would not let Ezri be naïve to. If the circumstances were different, she might as well call him strangely handsome, possessing a ruthless sense of beauty that made her already sweating skin even hotter than it was, and her heart beating in a way it shouldn't. But it was all beyond her control as he knew he had it over her and Worf.

"Let me take this opportunity to welcome you both to Cardassia Prime," Weyoun said, being the one to step into the cell, Damar remaining in the doorway with his men on guard. "I trust you've all been well-treated so far."

He was mocking them both, and a good laugh was heard reduced to a chuckle as he held up the PADD in his hand. "I've been looking over the information that you supplied to the Breen during your interrogation - and the results are a bit..." He looked up, namely at her. "...confusing. As mental probes so often are. I was wondering if you wouldn't mind...sifting through the data just to clarify certain issues for us."

Worf was looking down at her, his face saying it all: the Vorta knew about her memories with Jadzia, and of her feelings for Julian. And this slime was making fun of her by asking her to spill what was best kept private to herself, and to Worf since he knew enough. "You can't be serious," Ezri spat, refusing to let herself be reduced to a mental toy for this demon, whose smile faded at her hinted refusal.

"I'm always serious," he said coldly before his tone changed to sorrow - or a pretense of it. "You see, if you don't do as I ask, I'll have to hand you over to Legate Damar -" He nodded to the doorway. "-and you know how ruthless Cardassians can be."

Damar himself nodded, though Ezri could have sworn she saw that he was tired of this and wanted to be done with it. "It is my duty to inform you that you will be turned over to a Cardassian tribunal, where you will be tried as war criminals."

Ezri lost it then. "War criminals? What are the charges?" she demanded, getting a calm, collected expression from Weyoun.

"That is nothing necessary for you to know," Damar replied, no emotion present. "All you need to know is that you will be found guilty and executed."

EXECUTED! Her mind began to spin until Weyoun's voice interfered that she wished she could throw a punch and smack his pretty little face. "However, if you should decide to join us to search a quick end to this miserable war, your sentence will be reduced to life imprisonment."

"If you want the war to be over," Ezri sneered, "why don't you convince the Founders to surrender?" She would rather be dead than to live and join these monsters - even that laughing violet-eyed alien who was now walking in front of her and leaning in so his nose was touching hers just barely. His aura washed over her, his shadow messing with hers, and with the much stronger Worf right behind him. Somehow, Ezri felt like she was going to crack from those icy purple eyes glittering and reeling her sanity.

"You know, my dear, it would be such a shame for you to die...without the good Dr. Bashir knowing how you _felt_ about him."

Jadzia inside her erupted the same time her husband did, but Ezri knew this was all her. Weyoun had the gall to mock her and Julian, leaning in and...was he trying to KISS her? She never figured it out because she soon saw him dead at their feet. She heard the bones in his neck snap as Worf's strong hands grasped him and snapped it like a twig.

Worf was knocked down by one of the soldiers, and he would have killed Worf if Damar hadn't stopped them. Ezri knelt beside him to help him up as they both watched Damar warily as he laughed over Weyoun's corpse. Something told her that this wasn't the last of Weyoun until Damar himself confirmed it.

"Overconfidence - the hallmark of the Weyouns. Maybe the Founders should eliminate THAT from your genetic recipe next time!" He kicked the side of the body and shook his head. So, the Vorta were clones. He then looked back up at the two of them, especially Worf. "They'll just make another copy of him, you know? You should have killed _me_. There's only one Damar."

"I will keep that in mind," Worf replied, only there wouldn't be a next time before he himself got killed for murdering the Legate.

"I'm sure you will. Consider his offer, Klingon. You die in two days."

~o~

"Well, hello!" Damar said as soon as he spun around in his chair and saw Weyoun number eight standing there, tilting his head to the side at the Cardassian's laughter and drinking his beloved kanar at the same time. He thought it very funny to make fun of Weyoun 7 being killed by Worf - and in front of Ezri Dax, whom his predecessor had become fascinated by and would have had to himself if he hadn't been tricked by Damar into going near that damned beast beside her. Klingon tempers were always short; he would always remember that next time he encountered one again.

"I'm glad to see you find the death of my predecessor so amusing," he replied with a drop of sarcasm.

"Oh, you misjudge me, my friend. I miss him deeply." He scoffed; in the name of the Founders, it was a pathetic lie and an excuse to get another drink of kanar. "Here. Let's drink to Weyoun 7, shall we?"

He would not accept that foul fluid, just get to business. "When will the prisoners be executed?" However longer the Trill herself had as he cared not for the barbarian, he needed to find means to get her out of there himself before the execution date, and if possible, he could further delay it but come up with an excuse...

"When the trial is completed," Damar answered plainly, pouring himself another glass. "Legal protocol must be observed."

"When?" Weyoun pressed exasperatingly.

"The execution is scheduled for tomorrow afternoon at fourteen hundred hours."

He'd been dead for a day and now he learned there was only one more until he lost his chance. His predecessor had promised that if she agreed to cooperate and join them, the sentence would become life imprisonment - but life imprisonment could mean other things besides sitting in a holding cell. He had other plans in mind, and other ways to get her to talk. "Have they agreed to cooperate?"

"No," Damar grunted after another swig before laughing. "Maybe you should talk to Worf again."

He thought he could spend all day humiliating him, but not for long. Not with Thot Gor and the others coming in just now. Weyoun smiled as he turned to them. "Ah, welcome to our command center!" His universal translator and good ears understood every word the Breen said, but to humans, it would be electronic garbling. Thot Gor asked him to use the consoles. "Of course, go right ahead."

"Absolutely not!" Damar objected, jumping to his feet. "That database is classified -"

"What Legate Damar means," Weyoun interrupted, "is that our entire database is opened to all of you. Feel free to examine it at your pleasure." Thot Gor nodded and went right to work, only for Damar to demand to know what the meaning of this was.

"Surely you don't mean that!"

"On the contrary, I'm quite sincere."

"They don't need to know anything about our military operations -"

Weyoun whirled around, his pleasant face threatening to drop because of him. "The decision was made by the Founder herself. She also decided that, from now on, your military recommendations will be submitted to Thot Gor and he will pass it on to her."

"I. Will. NOT!"

Thot Gor heard every bit of the objection and rounded, snapping back at the refusal to work with him, and Weyoun himself had enough. Whirling around, he fixed glacier eyes on the Legate's face. "I hope," he whispered icily, threateningly, "that was simply an unguarded emotional outburst, so I would ignore it _this time._ Now, make plans to do exactly as the Founder instructed, or you can schedule an execution for yourself as well!"

~o~

They were finally getting out of here; a part of Ezri was exhilarated as she worked on short-circuiting the door. She just hoped they would be able to avoid Damar or the slimy ambassador whom she now knew the Legate of Cardassia despised more than anything, not that she blamed him because of that sickly smooth, overtly polite poise and arrogance, but that did not mean she or Worf could trust him.

The Cardassians were a very prideful, egotistical race; Jadzia dealt with a fair share, and both she _and_ Ezri pitied Garak for being cast out a long time ago, forced to live amongst people who had lived during or had people they cared about during the Occupation of Bajor. But he had grown accepted but ever remained faithful to his homeworld.

Ezri wanted to smile at her proud work, turning back to Worf and seeing as he had made a club from underneath the bed. He was ready to strike down Cardassian guards and get them out of here, not shed any tears if he killed any, and the Joran part of Ezri she allowed just a little bit agreed with him. "Ready?" she asked, and he nodded.

After taking down the lone guard outside, Worf took his rifle and Ezri his pistol, and they were out.

Unfortunately, they never made it very far before Worf ended up taking a shot to the leg, ordering her to leave him be, but she just couldn't. And look what it got them: recaptured. Now they were back to square one.

Tomorrow they would die, and today was supposed to be the day for them to get away on a transport from Cardassia. Part of Ezri felt she should have listened to Worf and leave him; he just wanted her to get away unharmed, but Jadzia would never have left her husband behind. Klingons might have war with their own partners, but at least they were fiercely loyal.

Worf's leg was "kindly" treated before they were both transferred to another cell, but not long before a familiar voice called out to the group surrounding the prisoners. "What was this I hear? That the both of you tried to escape?" Weyoun asked, his smile malicious as he looked between the both of them. He clicked his tongue and shook his head. "That was most unwise and unnecessary. I was only coming back for this one..." His attention fell on Ezri. "...only to hear that you tried to get away."

Ezri sniffed in disgust when he got close enough to her, like when they first met. "That's close enough, Ambassador," she snapped, bravery coming slowly to the surface, ignoring the look from Worf. Weyoun laughed at her attempts to be brave.

"My dear, you have such fire. I like that." He gestured to the others. "Take the Klingon back to his cell; this one comes with me."

Fear clutched her heart in its icy but still blood-pumping grip. What was he going to do with her now? She barely made it two steps before something pricked her neck, and her vision hazed before blackened altogether.

~o~

"Ambassador, what will you do with the Trill?"

"You should not concern yourself with my private matters of interrogation. Hers is mine alone."

He carried her on his own volition, escorted by the Jem'Hadar, all the way back to his own quarters, leaving her with two of them and ordering them to prepare her until he returned. He wanted to be surprised when he came back with what was part of what he had in store for her that didn't involve her execution.

The fact she was still only a girl made it that much more exciting for him. Being close to her and smelling her elegant, natural scent - delicious fruits, lush florals, as well as exotic wood and musky amber - brought forth a heat rush in his body. There was no denying this was desire even though he never truly felt it for anyone. Few Vorta he knew in his eight lifetimes had succumbed to this, half of them losing in the end. He would be placing himself very deep, but he always loved the thrill of the danger. He was in the other room adjacent, examining the little token customized especially for her after what they would be doing. To have a young face with a great inheritance she never wanted but began to accept - in time she would learn to accept him at her side.

"Sir, she is all yours."

He turned and smiled at the Jem'Hadar in the doorway. "Thank you. You may leave us now."

Weyoun took the moment to look Ezri over. Her clothes had been removed, replaced with a velvet wrap - in another Cardassian's tongue, it was red with dramatic black swirls that never seemed to end - he'd found somewhere in Damar's quarters when the Legate wasn't around. All he could tell was that it draped beautifully around her form. Her wrists and ankles were secured above and below, her eyes covered with a blindfold, the vulnerable sight making him tingle with excitement.

He could not wait and see her wide eyes and her feminine attempts to fight him off only to surrender in the end.

Weyoun hastily stripped as he continued to watch her, and once his own clothing was discarded, he felt his whole body moisten, but most of all one specific area of his anatomy that seemed even more, heating beyond everything else about himself.

She began to stir, and he tried not to laugh as her body twitched as she saw her world dark, unable to see her surroundings. "Who's there? Where am I? Weyoun, I know you are there."

He chuckled and took a step forward the same time her face turned in his direction. "You have better instincts than I anticipated, Ezri."

"I knew you would still want me," she snapped, trying to struggle out of her bindings and failing. "What is going on now? This something you Vorta and your minions do to prisoners during 'personal' interrogations?"

"Not always, but you are an exception. I do not wish for the Cardassians to know this, but I do not truly desire your death. Because of how simply fascinating you are when I first saw you, and how we are not that much different, it seems."

"We are nothing alike!"

Weyoun shook his head. "That's what you say because we are on different sides. However, after I'm finished with you, you'll soon realize that we are. And once the both of us are satisfied enough, I'll do everything in my power to keep you from being executed. You'll be very pleased with the surprising results." He walked over and knelt on the edge of the side, still looking over her. "Won't you like to live instead of your life ending here?"

Ezri turned her head away from him as she felt him sit beside her, gasping when his bare thigh moved and brushed against hers. "If you're asking me to join you like the last one offered, I won't. I'd rather be dead than betray my people. That's how it is with the oh-so loyal Vorta and Jem'Hadar under the Founders, isn't it?"

He hissed and reached to grasp her thigh, firmly holding it and making her whimper and squirm, trying to break free and failing. "Offending my people will not give you the upper hand, Dax." He smiled then even though she didn't see him. "Dax...the symbiont was an interesting subject to study. However, out of all your memories of your predecessors, the ones I found more intriguing were Curzon, who mentored your last one, the wife of the Klingon, only to reject her as he was notorious to do - only for her to later on find out and abandon her hate and anger altogether some years after acquiring the symbiont, that his rejection of her was because he loved her. How interesting that was, and the fact he was also the mentor of your very own Captan Benjamin Sisko, whom Jadzia remained close friends with due to the connections. What was even more fascinating was that Jadzia learned of Curzon's love through Odo's own body."

"Stop this," she ground out.

"Onward to the woman in question, Jadzia, aside from those facts. A young woman not long after her third decade of life although bearing a three-hundred-and-fifty-year-old worm in her body. Vivacious, strong-willed, intelligent, and with Klingon pride that won the heart of the great Worf and a place in his adopted House. Jadzia who was everyone on DS9's heart and soul, which you yourself struggled with only to be accepted because you carried a part of the woman before you...only it wasn't easy with her widowed husband, wasn't it?" Weyoun told her slyly, moving over her body but not rubbing his against her. Yet. "He spurned you because you were not his beloved mate, though recently he has gotten rough on you because he thought he could have you again...but what stopped him was the discovery of your 'feelings' for Dr. Bashir."

He leaned forward so his breath was hot against her ear. His body burned and clenched each moment that passed as he enjoyed cracking her tiny but intellectual mind. "He is all you want, correct? Handsome, passionate, brilliant - but he also loves fun, does he not? You're young yourself in body, so I believe I can understand where this is coming from, Ezri." In his own mind, Julian Bashir was not worthy of a young lady like Ezri. She needed someone with more wisdom and guidance, to keep her on track. Wasn't that what Worf himself wanted for her?

"My feelings for Julian are none of your business, Vorta," she spat, twisting her body away from him. Her resistance made him angry that he forced himself to keep himself together.

"I'm afraid no longer is it private, because what is known is known. You're in no position to resist me, as you can see for yourself."

"See? You had my eyes covered, you sneaky -"

Weyoun silenced her by leaning over and covering her mouth with his. She protested but couldn't fight him off, but she DID shriek when she felt his naked flesh against hers, knowing what he truly wanted of her now, and the fear radiated off her skin. He pulled back and looked down to see her lips swollen from his kiss. The sight was simply erotic. She was breathless. His entire body rubbed against hers even though the velvet wrap still covered her; he delighted that she moaned before closing her noises off altogether, not willing to give him the satisfaction and refusing to believe she was helpless. "Ezri," he chided, "if you don't want punishment, stop resisting me. I won't be as cruel as the Cardassians, the Jem'Hadar or even the Breen, but I assure you that it will not be pleasant."

She grunted and turned her face to the other side, making him frown. "My dear, I don't want to hurt you, truly. You say no, but your body says another story; I can feel the heat from every pore." He sat back, on his knees, between her parted thighs but not touching inside them just yet. "You want me, but you won't satisfy me with a yes," he told her, knowing it _was_ yes, and he would not stop until he got that word out of her mouth, and there was one other matter that frustrated him in his need.

"Dr. Bashir was the one you wanted to touch you like this."

"Why are you torturing me like this?" she cried. He chuckled.

"Not only do I desire you, but I am a Vorta. We are always hungry to learn; I will not make any exception and not do the same to you. You're here in my bed and far from your beloved doctor who, for all I know and despite his medical expertise, can't please you the way I will." With that, he slid off and stood beside her, reaching for her blindfold but stopping.

"If you're a good girl, then I will remove you from your restraints. Any more refusal to cooperate and I will leave you shackled. Understood?" he warned. She nodded without a word; he grinned and tugged the blindfold from her eyes.

 _Is this real enough for you_

 _You were so confused_

 _Now that you've decided to stay_

 _We'll remain together_

 _You can't abandon me_

 _You belong to me_

Ezri's gasp of horror was music to his ears as her broadening eyes matched her entire face. They took in his nude form in front of hers which was covered in velvet that disgusted her even though the fabric was luxurious on her skin. But it wasn't like she had a choice to wear it. "How dare you touch me when I didn't want it!" she shouted, stopping her thrashing when he _tsked_ and waved his finger, reminding her of the consequences.

"Believe me, I didn't do it myself. I ordered my Jem'Hadar - but don't worry, they are not physical that way. I'm sure they respected your privacy."

Looking her over again, he saw how her spots started from beneath her forehead and traveled down the outer sides of her face and over those sides of her chest, disappearing down the covering and coming out again on her legs, trailing down to end on the outsides of her ankles. The question answered as to how far they went: all the way down her body. He grinned as he reached over for the top of her wrap, pausing to look at her again and dared her with his eyes to challenge him. When she didn't, he pulled the fabric from her body and tossed it to the floor, far from the bed.

By the Founders, she pleased him greatly. The spots trailed over partials of her delightful breasts, down over the abdomen and hips, and between her legs was enough for him to see the effect he was doing to her. Chuckling gleefully that the time was approaching, he leaned over and traced the spots down her side facing him, starting from the top and working down over the side of her face, her shoulder and the side of her breast, his thumb flickering over her erect nipple in the process, the side and hip only to pause when he felt her shiver and gasp. The spots were as sensitive as his own Vorta ears were. Delightfully decadent. Now that his hand was on her hip and near a certain area, Weyoun's fingers ghosted over the small concave between her hipbone and that part, caressing soft dark curls and finding how hot and damp she was.

"See, you can't fight this any longer," he drawled seductively. "Are you going to stop resisting this now?"

His fingers played with the sweet little pearl of flesh between her legs, the strong aroma of her nectar reaching his nostrils that it became harder and harder for her to say no. How could you refuse when your body responded too easily to this pleasure? "Well?" he pressed when he probed deeper into the tunnel of her sex. "Do you want me to stop?"

"No..." Her voice was strangled, her eyes squeezed tightly shut.

Weyoun withdrew his fingers and smirked at her whimper of disappointment, bringing his fingers to his mouth and licking her off of him. Unfortunately, he could not taste it, so he had no comment other than how smooth and soft, and sweetly scented. "That makes all the difference, doesn't it? How a woman gives in so easily in the end." He looked down and saw her ankles still bound, deciding the ropes were worth removing. After that was done, she tried to kick him, surprising him, but he prepared for that, gripping her ankles and pinning them down. "Now, now, none of that, We had an agreement you would obey my wishes, Ezri. You're mine now, so you are here to please me, but being my slave to my every whim can wait for the time being. It's time now..."

He slid himself back between her legs, his hips subtly gyrating back and forth so his aching member was rubbing against her sensitive spot, not entering her though; it was enough to tease the both of them. Most of all, he wanted her to beg him to enter her. He wondered how it would really feel like to be inside her warm body. His own breathing hitched, and he closed his eyes, shutting her out only for the moment to feel his groin stimulate with the soft pressure on his skin. "Say please," he ordered, keeping his eyes closed until she answered him, and he reopened them to look down with victory.

"Please, Weyoun," she gasped, her eyes squeezed closed and her head slowly lolling side to side; she shrieked and arched upwards when he entered her in a single, powerful shove of his hips forward. He must have entered her too roughly, experimenting alleviating her agony by pulling himself in and out until her whimpering subsided.

 _Breathe in and take my life in you_

 _No longer myself only you_

 _There's no escaping me, my love_

 _Surrender_

"How do you want me to be, Ezri?" he purred, leaning over and kissing her gently. "Do you want me to take it slow and torturing, or you want me to make it rough and fast, burn your body to more gratification than it already is? Either way, you belong to me now, and there is no sense in not answering me."

Ezri nodded desperately. "Do it now." This time her voice was steadier than before, otherwise, this innocent little creature had given all of herself over to him, her new master. Weyoun's hips were now hitting against hers, back and forth, switching in between slow and gentle to hard and rough, whichever suited him. All that mattered was that he made her cry out, helpless to her body beneath his. Weyoun had the honors of exploring the parts covered with her spots, caressing the spotted sides with his hands and then using his mouth and tongue on the spots beside her voluptuous breasts; not only did she cry out at that, she also cried when his mouth ravished her entire curves, her nipples aching in the velvety wet heat of his own mouth. But it was also his own manhood hitting that wonderful spot inside her that he forced her to say his name each time he struck that golden place.

" _Weyoun!_ "

 _Darling, there's no sense in running_

 _You know I will find you_

 _Everything is perfect now_

 _We can live forever_

He groaned when her name was magical on his senses. "Oh, _yes,_ Ezri! Please your master!" After another thrust, she tightened herself around him that he didn't expect it, but it was beyond her control that he savored the feel.

 _You will surrender to me_

 _There's no escaping from me_

 _I know you want her to be_

 _You must surrender to me_

He threw his head back and groaned loud when they both found their release, collapsing on top of her and smirking into her shoulder, which she felt upon coming to her senses and shifting herself to try and shrug him off, but he didn't relent. He had her in the palm of his hand that he saw this working beautifully. That brought the next step that she would learn soon enough closer than she thought.

"Were you satisfied?" she asked between breaths. Weyoun lifted his head and looked over her features. She didn't look at him, so he forced her to when he lifted his hand and put it under her chin, turning her face around. Her eyes were glazing over with conflict - but also burning with a fire that wasn't hate. He'd broken her.

"Mmm, most definitely. Have I done the same to you, my dear?"

"Yes."

He laughed and leaned down to capture her lips. "Your honesty pleases me. And in exchange for this little cooperation, I will do the honors of delaying the trial. Damar would object, but he can't do anything about it in all honesty. You and your Klingon friend will be kept more comfortably than you are now as long as you remain here on Cardassia. Would you like that, Ezri?"

She looked like she was torn between believing him and not, but he smiled easily. "I give you my word, my precious. You're mine now, and I won't presume to keep you imprisoned for the rest of your life unless you feel you trust me now to join me. Starting with this one little favor I ask that doesn't involve information from the Federation."

Ezri was still looking at him warily. "What is it?" she asked softly, the passion between them slowly ending, changing to visible horror when he answered her, calmly and formally despite the fact they were still naked and in bed together, in the aftermath of blissful coition.

"That you agree to become my bride."

 **"Joined" was very sexy in a demented way, but never further than him tracing her spots and restraining her, so here you have some steam. ;) But now he just asked her to be his wife. Where does this lead for her and Worf now?**


	5. The Ambassador's Bride

**I do apologize for the long delay, even though a few days isn't a lot. I really could not just toss anything in here, and Weyoun has to have a GOOD reason to give to the Founder to not have Ezri executed and marry her. It was really difficult and easy at the same time.**

Chapter Five

The Ambassador's Bride

What had she done...

 _What had she done?_

WHAT HAD SHE DONE?!

She'd allowed herself to become a plaything to that _monster!_

 _Now_ he wanted her to be his _wife._

What the _HELL_ had she gotten herself into?!

Ezri's mind was not in the right sound of mind at the present. She could never forget how he touched her and she was helpless to stop him, how she was drugged and did not expect it only to wake naked and bound in the Vorta's bed, how he manipulated her and brought himself onto her...and he was _so good..._

She wasn't supposed to enjoy this. He was the enemy, and the enemy was not supposed to make her feel so good. He was supposed to disgust her, but the memory of the sweet, indescribable smell of him, his silky-smooth skin, his skilled hands knowing every sensitive part of her...DAMN IT!

Ezri could not stop thinking about him ever since he allowed her back to visit Worf in his cell; he had made the decision to keep her out of imprisonment after today, but right now he would allow her to have a little spare time with Worf, if only for one hour.

But as soon as Worf saw her, he was less than pleased. In fact, he was angry. _Betrayed_. "He seduced you." He said it flat out and plain, his face twisting. "I can smell him off of your skin, and it _sickens_ me."

Ezri recoiled and moved away from him. "He drugged me, remember? I had no choice when I awoke in his bed -" she tried to explain, but he exploded.

"He still _touched_ you! Did you tell him anything?! Anything that determines the fate of the Federation and the war?!"

"Not one! But there is one thing he asked of me that he said he would speak to the Founders about," she said, shaking that she tried to keep down and failed, which he noticed right away.

"What is it?" Worf asked softly, eyes narrowing dangerously, then widened to the size of baseballs when she told him.

"He's taking me to be his consort, Worf."

He slammed his fist into the wall, though not breaking anything in his bones or the wall itself. "That's even worse than I thought! That slimy Vorta is using this to get you to give anything up on Starfleet for him and the Breen. He's either going to use a marriage to his gain and then have you executed with me, or save you for last after I'm done for - or _not_ kill you at all!" He shook his head.

"He actually said he would postpone the execution, but did not say when," she said, sitting down on the bed and watching him but not making direct eye contact. "He also said I wasn't going to be his prisoner exactly...but we both know that means prisoner as a wife. Submitting to her 'husband's' wishes." She spat onto the floor in disgust. To even imagine herself giving in to him any time he wanted, to answer to him and the Founders, AND to endure the unpredictable, dishonorable Breen - that sounded worse than death. "The Dax symbiont has lived for three hundred years, experienced eight lifetimes, and it would have ended with an execution on Cardassia," she said out of boredom.

"Or lose everything to a forced marriage," Worf corrected as he sat down beside her, on the floor, actually, and examining his dressed leg wound out of habit.

And Ezri Tigan's contribution to the Dax legacy would be all a vain of an end on her part. All because she defied her captain to go after the man who was her husband in another life, saving his life only for them to get captured by the Breen...and for a certain purple-eyed alien to take her against her will into his bed.

But it had also been so _delicious._

"There is no honor in self-pity."

"You know, Worf," she snapped angrily, "I've had just about enough of your little Klingon quotations. The only reason I came was to save your miserable life, so the least you could do is stop acting like a self-righteous TARG!"

Ezri jumped up from the bed to pace back and forth, wishing she could just magically beam them both away when it was impossible. She whirled around when he spoke again.

"Your motives for rescuing me are _not_ honorable."

Did he honestly think she could disobey orders and risk her life so she could _seduce_ him?! Not that long ago, she had been _seduced_ by a treacherous creature who would soon have her for his own needs - and who made her skin crawl and heart beat fast in a way no one ever made it. And the way he thrust himself into her, kissed her entire body and her spots, was nothing compared to - "I hate to burst your bubble, Worf, but it wasn't THAT good."

He sighed and bowed his head, the guilt clearly there. "Dax," he said softly, "always the barb, always the joke." And there had been another time he found her jokes one of her more...endearing qualities, but that wasn't Ezri then. "That was Jadzia, not you. And as for you yourself, _Ezri_ , I have made my feelings very clear back on Goralis III."

So, he WAS guilty about what happened - and so was she. They made a mistake on that planet, joining together when they shouldn't have. "If that's the case," she said, "we should both be forgiven." Because how much longer were either of them going to keep this ridiculous fighting up?

Sadly, he did not agree with her, directly. "We should spend however much longer preparing ourselves for what's ahead of us if not an immediate execution, instead of rehashing the mistakes we made."

~o~

Weyoun had said she'd have one hour with the Klingon, but it had become over as he was still giving Thot Gor the tour of Central Command, and he could hardly contain himself inside as he relished the horror on the Trill's face as she _unwillingly_ agreed to be his. She wasn't as thrilled as he was, he admitted that, but this was her destiny now. The hundreds of years old Dax symbiont would not be killed; it could use more experience on the other side under service of the Founders.

"Oh, Damar, there you are!" Weyoun said after a bout of laughter at what Thot Gor told him. "Thot Gor had an interesting observation regarding our forces along the Romulan border. We have failed to take several advantages in their weaknesses and defenses."

"Is that so?" Damar was uninterested, but that didn't stop him.

"For instance..." He went on about one of the Romulan colonies and the weakness of their long-range sensor array when he was interrupted.

"Septimus III has fallen. An _entire_ Cardassian order has been wiped out!" He fixed Weyoun angrily and faced him full-front. "Five hundred thousand men!" A great tragedy it was, but Damar did not agree. "You PROMISED _reinforcements_!"

"I promised nothing of the kind," Weyoun responded calmly, "only that the situation would be dealt with, and it _was_."

"By leaving them to be slaughtered by the Klingons!" Damar roared.

His temper flashed inwardly. If he did not calm down and listen to him, he would be forced to remove him. Why didn't he see the big picture in front of him?! "Damar," he ground, "the sacrifices of the Eleventh Order will NOT be in vain. They forced the Klingons to commit valuable worthwhile resources to capture a strategically worthless planet!" Thot Gor agreed with him, which made him smile, but Damar still did not.

"You condemned half a million loyal Cardassians to -"

"IF they were truly loyal Cardassians, they would have died willingly for the Dominion. There could be no greater sacrifice." Just as it was no greater sacrifice to give up the Federation as it would be a certain Trill girl's time outside this room soon enough.

"How many more sacrifices will my people have to make?" Damar growled, taking a slow, deliberate step towards him.

Weyoun blinked. Did he just say HIS people? "We are ONE with the Dominion, Damar, not separate," he said, holding one finger up. "Vorta, Cardassian, Jem'Hadar, the Breen...we _all_ serve the Founders, and we will all make whatever sacrifices they...deem... _necessary!_ "

He was tempted to spit back in Damar's face, who had been rendered speechless. "Thot Gor, I seemed to have lost my train of thought." No thanks to this defensive, disloyal Cardassian in front of him, now that he was sure Damar was on the brink of it. Why else would he object on every occasion? Weyoun held his nose high and turned his back to Damar.

He heard the doors open and close, telling him that Damar was gone. Thank goodness because it was so difficult to get a full day's work out of that man - or even less an agreement.

By the end of the hour - that was two hours tops, and more than he wanted to give Ezri - and he was more than happy to get away from the troubles of the frontlines just to see her if only for a short time. He had some notice to order her stay in his quarters, have a Cardassian woman help her out with anything she needed, even had fresh clothes for her as she would be here for a long time. He would not let her be completely miserable.

"My dear, I do apologize for keeping you longer than intended," he said as soon as the door opened, with his Jem'Hadar behind him as always. He would remain as he was to avoid getting killed again like his predecessor, but he'd have thought the Klingon learned that it would be impossible to permanently eliminate Weyoun himself. "Just the trouble at the Romulan frontlines if you understand."

Her lip curled. "Oh, I understand. What now, Weyoun? You're here to take me now to marry you in a Cardassian chapel?" she sneered, Worf edging a little distance near her.

He couldn't help but laugh. The date had not been set yet because he had yet to talk to the Founder about this. He could never ask for a consort - or a companion, at least - without her permission, so he hoped with all his being she would agree. She was too sick to fight, but she might give in easily as much as it pained him to do this to her. "I'm afraid we have yet to determine a date, perhaps in a week or two, depending on the Founder herself as I have yet to consult her blessings. But for now, my quarters have been slightly rearranged for you, but only if you give us anything to help us against the Klingons which have taken down so many of our Cardassian forces..."

He smirked when Worf tried to lunge and only found himself down again when the Jem'Hadar behind his right fired a disruptor at him, knocking him unconscious. Fool. His own people against Damar's would be a price to pay in return for taking thousands of lives. "Well, that would teach him to attack the ambassador, would you say so, Ezri?" Weyoun asked sweetly when he looked back at her before gesturing for her to lead the way. Her face turned away from looking at him, making him angry and slightly dejected. He followed after her and stopped her just as she left the doorway. The Jem'Hadar trained their rifles on her.

"Ezri, you're going to be here as long as it takes, so at least show some gratitude. And I have to at least give the Founder a good excuse to push the trial down from tomorrow to -"

"I'll stay here with you as you wish, on one condition."

Weyoun went rigid and blinked twice as the words absorbed. She was...she was _agreeing_ to live with him! She was willing to live with him, give him and the Dominion everything they needed - but she was also asking for one condition. What could she want? "Anything, I'm listening."

She locked eyes with him squarely. "That I give you everything you want, every intelligence on the Federation and the Klingons, _after_ the wedding."

His heart began to thump, a wave of passion overcoming his senses as the end of the war now seemed closer than he thought. He heard himself laughing and looking up at the ceiling, ignoring her and the Jem'Hadar altogether. Oh, just to imagine having Ezri Dax by his side as the Federation was defeated, Damar got his blasted property back to soothe the injuries on his people, the Founder and her people might be cured - which he was still not stopping until it was found.

~o~

Ezri had absolutely no intention of remaining here on Cardassia, but if she somehow played along and got her own freedom to go as she pleased done for, she could find means of finding a way to get herself and Worf out of here even if it was impossible. They tried everything else, and all she could see now was playing the game into Weyoun's hands.

She found herself in his quarters, which wasn't done overtly. Vorta were very minimal with decorating; no artworks, no glassware, nothing. She wondered why someone so important as Weyoun wouldn't want to decorate his residence - and then her attention fell to what was laid out for her on the bed. A dress lay sprawled across the surface, periwinkle blue and smooth silk. It was ruched and ruffled to dramatic perfection, complete with a single shoulder accented with some crystals. Weyoun expected her to wear this, and she wanted to object, but it had been such a while since she'd had a nice bath and a change of clothes.

Her mind told her this was wrong, because Worf was in the cell and here she was in broader rooms, free to go as she wanted - under tight surveillance, of course - and standing in front of a dress and a great box of obvious jewels, which she cringed as she opened the opulently carved mahogany box to reveal a background of black velvet and an array of blinding jewels, diamonds either by themselves or paired with other unique stones.

The first she set her eyes on were green surrounded with white, in a floral motif, in a bracelet, earrings and necklace set. Another was the same, but the rest were earrings, necklace and ring together. This other set had magical, frosted white stones - nine in the necklace, two in both earrings and the bracelet - framed with tiny crystals.

One of the others looked like it reminded her of a mermaid's treasure, the icy blue stone flooded with waves of brilliant light and also surrounded with little diamonds. The earrings and necklace beside this one were black pearls, to "indulge in the dark side"; how ironic. And interestingly enough, the next set was this extremely smooth blue stone also surrounded by diamonds, the surface of the main one having a flawless white symbol resembling a glowing star; the next one was a sister version, though red and more negative, like a _falling_ star in a desert somewhere.

The final set was the clear image of royalty. The diamonds were all in this Terran Art Deco visage, something Ezri was not sure if she would ever wear for herself...but it made her weak at her knees. However, the green one was more...natural, complementing with the soft blue. Looking herself over in the mirror and smelling of berries and lush flowers - she felt like the temptress that Worf called her on Goralis III - she saw that she looked completely different than Ezri Dax, lieutenant junior grade and counselor. Like she would be put on display instead of being on active duty.

"Oh, my dear, aren't you...divine?"

Ezri whirled around, the dress swirling around her to see Weyoun looking her over with a smile - but his eyes were blank. Like he was struggling with something. "Are you having trouble admiring me?" she teased.

"I'm afraid I don't know what to say, or feel about it. Vorta have very...poor eyesight. We don't know how to determine which color goes with another, how to sing or enjoy a song itself, and a variety of other things."

Ezri twitched in and out from where she stood. She was supposed to hate him for everything, but now he had just told her that his people could not enjoy anything not related to serving the Founders. They didn't know what it was like to enjoy anything else that made anything worthwhile. They were all made to serve and obey, nothing more. "Am I supposed to feel sorry then?" she asked, not knowing what to say. For all she knew, he might be playing at her emotions again, so she would not let him lower her guard again.

He raised his hand and waved it. "Not at all. I only wish to have a companion, someone to talk to who isn't the incompetent Damar, whom I have to admit is quite uncooperative and objective nowadays." He led her through the other doorway which was close enough to a dining room as it could go. An array of fruits and foods was laid out, and she realized how hungry she was, too, but wished she could sneak some to Worf, or ask Weyoun to have some brought to him. "It's very...lonely here, at times," Weyoun went on, letting her sit first before taking his own seat across from her. "You must understand another reason why I am looking to now take a consort especially during a time of war. A wife could very much help our cause, especially one from the Federation."

She was on the verge of jumping and running when his eyes narrowed, seeing her posture and sensing her behavior. "Ezri, don't be afraid of me. I promised you I wouldn't hurt you," he pleaded gently.

"But you're keeping me here as a prisoner," she pointed out.

Weyoun frowned. "Not a chance. You're not spending your time in a cell anymore. How can _this_ be classified as imprisonment?" he asked in exasperation, throwing his hands lightly in the air.

"Because you and your Breen and Cardassian allies took me and Worf away from Federation space, thought to put us both to death after getting what you can't get on Starfleet!" she retorted. "I might as well lost my whole life if not the kind of life you think, the one I thought I was going to lose!"

He inhaled visibly and let it out slowly, apparently trying to keep himself calm. How could the Vorta be so calm, cool and collected? Not only that, they were made with stamina if not combat. How could they be that way - and HOW could the Founders keep anything like appreciation of art and beauty, as well as the little things in life that made a difference?

And most of all: were they even allowed to _love?_ They were allowed to mate, but what about love? If you asked Ezri, that was what made all the difference.

"This is your life now," he said after a long moment, "and that's that. I spoke to the Founder herself just now, and you need not worry about any details beyond that, or how I did it. You should be grateful that I will not kill you myself. Vorta are not allowed to maim or take lives be it ourselves or anyone else, especially within our own people and allies. We have the Jem'Hadar to do the deed for us." He snapped his fingers then and gestured at the food. "Now, eat up. You must have been hungry after whatever foul filth the Breen have fed you."

Ezri moaned and couldn't help herself as she stuffed herself silly to a point where she didn't want anymore; it was mostly because she remembered he had been watching her and remembered her manners. She blushed furiously. "I'm sorry, are you going to eat anything?" she asked.

He laughed. "I regret that I already have before I arrived. But alas, I can't savor the taste of this." He held up a yellow fruit resembling a lemon but wasn't. "We only enjoy rippleberries and kava nuts; our ancestors have long before us, and the Founders deemed to make sure it would be enough."

"This is also part of your genetic coding?" Ezri inquired, matching her thoughts.

"Indeed it is." Weyoun had been staring at the fruit in his hands, brows furrowing and deciding to eat it anyway. The sound of his "Mm-hmm" made her twitch. "Has Odo ever told you about the story?"

Kira had told her about when Odo came back from a secret mission in which he was supposed to meet with an old Cardassian contact only to learn he had been killed when Cardassia allied with the Dominion; the "contact" turned out to be Weyoun who had defected and wanted to give them everything to win the war and make the Founders see that their mission of conquest was misguided, that they ought to live in peace with the solids.

So many times to try and win this war on both sides' accounts, and it still went on. When was someone ever going to put an end?

Or, her mind whispered, maybe it would _never_ end.

"Ezri?"

She hadn't realized she'd been lost in thought. "I'm sorry, I was just thinking."

He smiled ruefully and leaned back. "The Vorta were not even close to as sophisticated as we are today..."

"Odo did tell me," Ezri said quickly, and his eyes widened slightly.

"Ah, I knew he would. I wouldn't be surprised if he told Colonel Kira."

"Well, they _are_ together," she pointed out, finally managing a smile. "And Kira is my friend; she tells me everything as she used to tell Jadzia everything." Instantly, she realized the idiotic mistake. Why did she even say that to him? But he was smiling most sincerely.

"I always wondered what it was like to have a friend. A real friend, not just someone like Damar."

So that was what he really wanted? A companion. Was everything else he said a cover-up myriad of excuses just to keep his so-called allies and gods from seeing how weak he really might be? "That's all you really want from me, is it?" Ezri asked softly. "Just a friend. A companion, as you put it."

"That's all I ask of you, Ezri, yes. Just a little favor, just to please me, and I'll please you in return. And right now, another little gift is in order." He reached into his jacket behind him and pulled out a little black box; she was tempted to roll her eyes. All these jewels were beginning to -

"Oh..." she squeaked out when the ring was revealed to her. The change of color against silver was magnificent. An exquisite round mystic topaz served as the middle stone, surrounded with a circle of diamonds, sided with two square amethysts on either side and also surrounded with diamonds. "Weyoun, is this my...?"

He chuckled and took it out of the case, taking her right hand into his. "No, just a token of appreciation. I will present to you the actual ring on the day of our wedding, in two more weeks to come. We must make haste with the preparations, in the meantime."

And in the meantime, she was nothing but a useless girl in the room and needing ways of entertaining herself while he was outside the rooms, keeping her away from the Founder's line of vision. But she would not be bored, either, because a Cardassian maidservant was given at her disposal when she didn't even need one.

Her name was Maitea. She was very meek and quiet, serving without question - and answering to Damar's demands, telling Ezri this herself without shame - but behind closed doors and Legate Damar's company, she was open and blunt, so she could tell Ezri anything she wanted to. She was also young, probably near Ezri's age.

Just now, the day before the wedding and barely two weeks later, she was helping Ezri into her new dress for the day - purple with a V-neck and cascading down to the floor. All of her dresses were utterly elegant, but the sad fact was Weyoun could not entirely enjoy the sight of her. Divine was a word he meant well, but he only said it for her sake, which made her sad...but it also made him sad, too. He _wanted_ to appreciate but had no capability.

A part of her was actually beginning to feel sorry for him, because as a counselor, she was meant to feel for the people who came to her for help. They needed her - but this time was different, and it scared her.

Was she starting to...?

She stopped her train of thought there. She wasn't supposed to feel anything like this for Weyoun, the representative of the enemy. She was supposed to...feel something for Julian, if Worf actually believed it. How could she feel something for Julian when she herself never acknowledged that she did? Jadzia _did_ have feelings for him, yes, but Ezri...?

"Weyoun has been...rather good to you, has he not?" Maitea asked as she clasped the aquamarine necklace around her neck. "He's very cruel, I know that, and I _despise_ him myself..." She hissed under her breath and handed her the earrings for her to do herself. "...but I feel sorry for him. He's just..."

"Lonely?" Ezri finished in spite of herself. "I already guessed that much. But how about being responsible for a war that's killed so many?"

Maitea sighed and patted her shoulder tenderly. "That is why I have difficulty feeling complete sympathy for him. I know nothing about his people, only what they can do."

It might as well be a tactical error to reveal the origins of the Vorta to any Cardassians as neither Weyoun nor the Founders trusted their Cardassian allies any more than the latter trusted them. If that happened, if Ezri could do something to keep the peace, at least make herself useful after the last couple weeks of just with Weyoun and visiting Worf when the time came.

Worf's leg had healed, according to the Cardassian physicians around, but he was kept in his cell, still. Ezri could imagine he was going madder than he was in that runabout.

"And what about you? Have the last two weeks being his betrothed done anything to you, or even made you change sides yet? I'm surprised no one tortured you into confessing anything." She turned around and made direct eye contact, two pairs of blue eyes boldly meeting. Ezri remembered one time only a few days after their meeting telling her how gently the ambassador treated her, promised her that her Klingon friend was not harmed, and he was so far true to his word - but had he been when he did not keep his word for Damar and their forces?

She was thinking about Damar and the Cardassians when she should be thinking about herself and him. She had gotten herself into this, thinking she would play along and get Worf and herself out eventually - was she becoming an apologist?

Her bridal dress arrived the next day, the morning of the wedding of all days, having been tailored downtown at the personal order of Weyoun himself. When Maitea helped her into it before the ceremony - Worf was forced to attend - Ezri felt very comfortable in it, and looking at herself in the mirror, she gasped softly. The white sheath was dramatically adorned with crystals and pearls beneath the ruched bust and around the natural waist, the straps holding it up very thin, and the entire silhouette was very seductive. The circlet piece accenting her forehead was in unique everlasting swirls and centered with a pearl; around her neck was a simple but romantic, whimsical torc close to her throat. Nothing else was further needed. She felt like a bride that she never thought she'd become.

Only this didn't feel like the right way.

She was married to Weyoun in one of the gardens of Central Command, witnessed by Damar and other Cardassians, the Breen and Jem'Hadar, as well as poor Worf whose face was pure rage even though he did his best to keep himself under control. He was well aware of what she was doing, but he didn't like it one bit. Or was he just looking out for her and her life?

She met her soon-to-be husband in the middle of the circular area, surrounded by soldiers and the Legate himself, and their disliked Breen "friends". Ezri had wanted nothing more to do with the Breen ever since encountering them, and that was all Weyoun had done to obey her wishes: keep her away from the Breen.

"I, Ezri Dax, take Weyoun to be my husband," she said as she stood beside him, facing the Cardassian minister called in at Legate Damar's own hand, "in sickness and in health, for better or worse in this time of despair..."

She paused right there, hesitant to speak any further, now second-guessing herself. This was wrong; this was _wrong!_ Getting married to the enemy was wrong on so many levels, never mind she was doing this for Worf and herself. She might have spent several days and nights in Weyoun's bed, passionate and burning, exploring every part of his darkness, but there was no _love_...no real love between two people doing the act...

"Ezri?"

She looked into his eyes and saw that _he_ was looking down, waiting for her to continue, as was the minister and the others watching. She swallowed and hesitantly finished, which he smiled genuinely to. "...till death do we part."

Ezri looked down and finally saw the wedding ring. It was exquisite, with the violet-blue tanzanite surrounded with diamonds in a flower setting, the band itself gold and etched with interesting swirling symbols. The sizzle in her finger lasted longer than the moment she intended for it to, but the frightening fact was she didn't want it to end...and looking into eyes that matched the main stone of this ring, she wished they didn't belong to different worlds. But things would never be what she wanted them to be as long as the Federation was at war against the Dominion. All she could do was play her part for her people as he would for his.

 **I originally planned on having something more dramatic happen in this chapter, but based on the length and the time, I decided to move it to the next chapter, sans spoiling what it is - and it will leave you on the edge.**


	6. Turning of the Tides

**I had to take great care with this chapter because it's super important. You'll see why.**

Chapter Six

Turning of the Tides

He was not allowed to kiss her on the lips in front of the Founder or their allies, so he settled on placing a chaste one on her forehead and received one from her in return, but no matter. Ezri Dax was his wife now, and that was all he valued at the moment.

And he _owned_ her. All of her.

He had almost pulled her body close to his just to see the look on the Klingon's face, but the Founder herself was watching - from overhead, as she could not be present and show her condition to the rest of the Cardassians - and the rest applauding, though he was well aware that it was for appearance's sake only. No one was really happy for him or Ezri, but Thot Gor might be, somehow. Breen had no known females in their race, so they knew nothing about marriage and mating.

Once they were alone and away from the others, he pulled her off to the side and smiled while looking her over. He wished he could say lovely, if only his eyes weren't so weak, but to feel her soft skin beneath his and the tempting urge to push her dress from her body... "Are you happy, my dear?"

"I wish I could say yes."

Weyoun frowned when she did not look at him but ahead. She'd just made a major commitment to him and to the Dominion, a tie never easily broken. He'd have thought that over the last two weeks of enjoying each other's company, she'd come to the realization. But tonight he would not fight her. "Come, it's our wedding night," he said as he led her in the other direction to take the turbolift to their shared quarters.

Something inside Weyoun, over the course, had begun to burn more than just merely desire for her, but he was not sure what it was - before Ezri had to ask him if he knew what love was.

 _"Love is about...security and existence. It's about being attached to one person for the rest of your life, but it's much deeper than just a marriage ceremony. It's hard to explain, but everyone is capable of it - even those who are not. It's not obsession; that is consuming and a negative impact. Nor is it control over one's life. It's about being equal. Love is everything for parents, children, your people, as well as each other. You know what it's like for your people, as I feel the same for mine. It can't be bought or sold, or sacrificed - although for the other in your life, it's worth to sacrifice. It's a commitment that can't be broken by anything in the universe."_

She was a counselor, so she knew and understood behavior and psychology, but for her young age, she had never really _been_ with another man until her attention shifted towards Dr. Bashir - and he had no chance to claim her for his own, because Weyoun beat him to it. Worf might have had a taste because she was but a mere shadow of his late wife, but Ezri wasn't truly his.

What did Weyoun know of love when the word was never mentioned in the manner she described to him? The only love he knew was for the Founders. Perhaps, in the event of time and their future...

These emotions were making him feel weak. Was that the result? The Founders said that all emotion had to be purged in conquest. He had tried to shove these sensations down and label it simple desire, but to no avail.

"So, how do you want to have me now?" Ezri asked sarcastically as she turned her back to him. She was inviting him to undress her, and it thrilled him to be the one to do everything. As planned, he reached over and pushed the thin shoulder straps down, baring her shoulders to his eyes. His fingers ghosted back up and caressed her skin. She shivered at his touch; it was anxiety, and he would not pretend it wasn't. She was so good and cooperative lately, seeming to enjoy it as much as he, but now she was...intimidated. She was back to the shy little thing he first brought here.

"Since we are husband and wife, how do you feel about taking it tender?" he purred against her ear. "Or are you...ill of that? The Joran side of you want to go further in the realm of blood and bruises?" His own blood burned at the imagery of drawing it from her precious skin and staining it. "Do you want to just skip the foreplay and go right into the fun?"

She whimpered when his teeth found the vulnerable spot that was her shoulder below her neck, then licked the trail of spots there and made her almost sob at his powerful love bites. Weyoun enjoyed this power over her as much as he enjoyed seeing Damar powerless. "I'll take that as a yes," he growled into her ear, licking the shell of it and drawing another whimper. He pushed the dress down and exposed more of her sensitive body to him. His hands moved over and briefly cupped her breasts, fondling them for a moment before returning them to grip her forearms. "Go ahead and onto the bed, face down."

He had her down on her stomach in no time, and the sight of her whole back fueled the burning in his legs was too much. Weyoun crawled onto the bed with her and entered her from behind, her body unyielding around him before relaxing and allowing him more access so he could slide in and out with a brusque pace, his hips pounding with more force than he gave her. He gave it to her all he had, took his desire out onto her while giving her more than she ever had. This was nothing no man would ever give her but him. She was his and only his to control and dominate, to give both pain and pleasure - and power.

When round one was over, he flipped her over and ravished her body with more bites and nibbles, leaving little markings on her delicate skin. Markings that roused the fires in his life's blood that he made sure her own blood was feeling, too - on her breasts, her shoulders and her neck - that let him know she was his. Most of all, the dark liquid fire in her eyes made all the difference, and her flushed cheeks and swollen lips from his kissing. He could still feel the blood dripping down his back; her nails had pierced his flesh and let him bleed freely, that he savored the feel of it, too. When he was finished with her, she was out of breath but regained it in time and hissed.

"Let me do the work now."

He chuckled and shook his head, which made her angry and slap him in the face. He loved the sting of his flesh from her own hand, and that made her angrier. He enjoyed seeing her frustrated. "Weyoun, you're not going to refuse a demand from your own wife and new advisor, are you?"

"No, I suppose not." With that, he eased out and rolled over on his back. Ezri crawled on top of him, her nude form shining with sweat as his was, and she surprised him by being tender unlike he, kissing and sucking his chest and nipples, downwards until she reached his groin area...and taking him into her mouth. Weyoun gasped at the onslaught of sensations coursing through his body's systems. The act was bold and uncalled for, but so enthralling at the same time. He felt helpless now, hating it but also enjoying it. He closed his eyes and laid his head back against the bed while she licked him and sucked him...

...and then her teeth closed down on him.

Pain shot through him and made his body arch upwards. The scream tearing from his mouth was hoarse and shrill, worse than anything to his ears. But not as horrible as his new bride - his _Ezri_ \- betraying him and biting one of the most prized places on his body on their wedding night.

~o~

To feel the control she regained as her jaws clamped down on him. The taste of him was bittersweet; she both wanted it and didn't want it. She enjoyed it, but didn't want to bite him off all the way. Just enough to draw blood, and she tasted the salty flavor within seconds, drawing away when she opened her eyes and saw him trying to strike her. She stood back and looked him over, grinning and feeling the little dribble over her lip.

"How was that, _darling_?" she asked sarcastically, wiping her mouth and spitting at him. "Something you never expected me to do?" She turned her back to him and started for the closet. Her body was refreshed and full of energy, but not just from him; it was from the burning of pleasure from biting down on him in his most vulnerable place besides his ears. If only she could have had her nails break through those ridges and bled him there, too. Make that the third place she maimed him herself.

"Don't you dare turn your back on me, Ezri!" Weyoun shouted behind her. She didn't know he was behind her by the time she pulled a slip of a dress on - this one was a really soft green with a gentle cowlneck and reached her knees - until she felt his hand grasp her shoulder and whirl her around to meet him in the eyes. His lavender orbs glittered with hateful danger. She'd gone too far into that zone.

"Why did you do that?"

She didn't answer him. How could she now? She began to fear him now like she did on day one. Both hands grasped her and shook her not rough but hard enough to make her tremble. "Answer me, WHY did you do it?!"

Ezri wanted to spit at him again, but there was no telling what he would do to her. "Because you deserve it. Because you're a monster. Being your wife will not change that perspective, Weyoun. And I don't regret one bit of it." She stuck her nose at him. "I _enjoyed_ it."

He let her go then and stood arm's length from her, his lips tight and eyes narrowed, chest rising up and down with each breath he took as he tried to calm himself down. "You're a disgrace of a bride, Ezri. How could I have allowed myself to think I could control you or even make you see what was before your eyes? And most of all: why did I think we could get you to join us?"

"Well, that's the problem. We're too loyal to both of our people, Weyoun. I won't give you anything up now, either. And you can kiss me good-bye and give me a divorce, if that's even allowed within the Dominion."

Looking further into his eyes, Ezri saw how much more peril she had put herself in, might as well cost both her and Worf. Using her teeth as a deadly weapon had been a mistake. She thought she could just take him off and show him she was not completely helpless, but now she'd made him beyond angry. She was surrounded by not only him, but his Jem'Hadar and the Breen.

And beyond that anger was something that cut at her the most.

 _Betrayal_.

"How could I have been blinded by my desire for you, Ezri Dax?" Weyoun growled as he turned away from her. Now his tone sounded different, matching what she'd discovered in his eyes. "I was weak. The Founder was right when she told me and my people a long time ago that emotions are distractions. Weaknesses. We should never allow our enemies to lower our guards. You're no different than any of those Federation people. Should I be surprised if you are still...fond of your doctor waiting for you?"

He took her off more than Worf ever did. He was talking nearly the same way SHE had! He thought she loved Julian more than him, and maybe she did. He thought she'd made him helpless, like Worf accused her of - he called her a shameless temptress. He saw her as the manipulator of his _emotions_ that she'd seen him as; they were on the same page.

But that was not all. He was betrayed because she was the first one he thought he could trust. The first one he ever talked to that he thought would never leave him...that hurt even more.

"But no matter now. The situation will be fixed in no time," he called after her as she walked past him, avoiding looking at him altogether. "This glorious day and night, and might as well be our lives together, have been ruined. And it was all your doing - which you will now pay for. Both you and your Klingon friend, like you should have a long time ago. It seems I and the Founders, and our friends, have no further use of either of you."

When the Jem'Hadar arrived at his command, the dress was torn from her body - he ordered it done, and it was viciously cruel - and her old clothes given to her but not put on as they dragged her and tossed her back into the cell with Worf, the doors closing behind her. Weyoun himself had not bothered to see or speak to her before it. He had made it clear he did not want to see her or hear, or even speak to her. For some reason, it stung her whole being - but mostly her heart - worse than returning home, worse than Garak and Worf in the early days, worse than the unwilling joining...worse than anything else in her life.

Perhaps death _was_ the best way to go, after all.

She and Worf were never getting out of here now. She'd failed them both. Ezri remained sitting on her knees and refused to look at Worf as she felt his eyes on her. "Honeymoon without a happy ending," he noted knowingly, looking her over and then turning away from her as he still spoke. "I think you owe me a lot before we finally face our execution."

Ezri lowered her eyes and held the bundle close to her naked body to cover much of her assets as she did not feel like moving much now. Numbly and wordlessly, she nodded, but all she could think about was missing burning touches and kisses.

~o~

"WHAT?!" Damar slammed down his empty glass and glared up at Weyoun, whose face was impassive and sticking his nose at him as ever, though the Cardassian could have sworn that he saw a gleam of burning rage and deceit. He always thought the Vorta was without feeling or thought, just doing what his precious "gods" told him to do or just because he enjoyed getting what he wanted. But in this case, it had to do with his new bride.

A Vorta and a _Trill_? That was unlikely, if you asked Damar. He never thought Weyoun and any of his people were capable of taking a husband or wife; you never saw any together, and even if you did, there were few times and far between. With each other, but never with another race unless it was to their advantage. Damar would love to see that happen with one of his Cardassian girls.

He'd been getting the word from Dax's little servant who was also his latest, and he learned every little secret from the Trill, how Weyoun was so good to her and that she was feeling for him - but _why_? Didn't she know that Cardassia suffered too much and gave so much away to their so-called allies? It was all Dukat's fault their planet and its people were collapsing; Damar wished he'd tried harder to convince his former mentor that these people they didn't even know could not be trusted. And he'd been right.

Now look at what Damar himself became when Dukat lost his place and left everything on his shoulders.

"She sympathizes with him, Legate," Maitea had told him. "It was like he's trying to...manipulate her emotionally, but she's not completely broken to him. I'd have thought she broke easily as I've gotten to know her. She's developing something that I can't even explain myself because Weyoun is tired of being alone - and tired of dealing with you, most of all."

Well, at least he agreed with him on that. Damar was tired of that smug little Vorta in his lifetime. He wished he could kill him like Weyoun 5 before the other two before him, but this time around with the Breen present would not be plausible. Put him on the same execution date that he demanded of his little bride and the Klingon.

"Why would you want it now? I don't understand it a bit. You pushed the date off and married the girl for yourself, thought it could be an advantage against the Federation, but now she backlashed you on your wedding night." He scoffed and shook his head. "Now you want to kill her because she humiliated you."

Weyoun sneered up at him. "I want it done and over with as soon as possible, no delays. I should have done this a long time ago. I should never have allowed myself to weaken and be lenient with her. Now it has to be done, Damar. The Founder herself wishes it. Schedule the date as soon as you can, but no excuses!"

With that, he turned and stormed out. Damar watched him go with a slight smirk to one corner. Whatever the Trill did to him, he deserved it, and he wished he was there to see it. When Weyoun was gone, Damar poured himself a new glass of kanar, deserving it all the same and allowing himself to think back to what Weyoun said weeks before:

 _"We all serve the Founders, and we will make whatever sacrifices they...deem..._ necessary _!"_

Sacrifices...

 _Sacrifices..._

SACRIFICES!

That was all Cardassia ever did for the Dominion and now the Breen in the way - and what did it get in return? They were not a free people as Damar wanted them to be. His wife had wanted it not only for them and the other people in the streets, but for their son to have a bright future. But how could he with this war and everything collapsing? And with a proud, cruel little alien with purple eyes using "the will of the Founders" as an excuse to destroy it very slowly, send thousands of their soldiers to their deaths?

It was then that Damar found himself looking at his reflection in the mirror. What he saw was not the proud ruler of Cardassia that Dukat believed their people deserved, far better than he had ever been. But he was no better; all he did, despite trying to protect their people and "helping" the Dominion against the Federation, was down himself in kanar which actually didn't help. Weyoun wasn't the only one to tell him kanar didn't help; his wife had tried her best, too. He despised himself now for everything he did.

Angrily, he splashed the mirror instead with his kanar. If only it washed away the face there; something had to be done, even if it meant everything he had on the line.

~o~

Two days had passed, and this was the day.

She and Worf were going to die.

Ezri woke beside him, and he was somber as ever. She was back in her old uniform and back to where she began. She liked to think they were going to die because of her, but as Worf said, there was no honor in self-pity. Jadzia would have said the same.

"You are right."

"What?" She blinked, wondering what brought on this change of pace. Or rather, change of _what_?

"I do not love you as I loved Jadzia," Worf answered, turning away from her.

She sat up from laying down on her side. "There's no crime in that." It was true, but her mind wondered if this was because of Weyoun and Julian, or one of them, that made him realize it. Or because of what they both did on Goralis. Or maybe...he had taken what she said about forgiveness two weeks ago. A light of hope flickered but did not turn on all the way.

He shook his head. "I...dishonored myself," he grumbled. "I know how often I use that word. Maybe _too_ often. But in this case, it's appropriate. From the first moment you came on the station, I knew you were not Jadzia - and yet, I knew there WAS a part of Jadzia still alive within you. On Goralis, I allowed myself to see her instead of you."

And the Jadzia part of her wanted to be with her husband again. "I felt the same way," Ezri admitted. "Part of me, the part that was your wife, wanted to be very close to you."

"And I realize that Jadzia saw physical love differently than I do," Worf agreed. "To her, it could mean many things. But to me, it was deeply spiritual. But..." His eyes closed briefly before reopening. "...when I made love to you, it was not spiritual. It was an...unworthy impulse."

"Worf!" she gasped, shocked that it was about spirituality and not the earthly devotion that two beings shared with each other. "We're not gods or prophets. We're _people_. We make mistakes. And there is one other thing I want you to know: I never thought I would feel that way about Julian. If I did, I never would have kept it from you."

He nodded again. "I believe you." But then his tone changed to doubt. "But what about...Weyoun? Did you...feel something for him, too, when he made 'love' to you?" he asked with an edge to it that she cringed internally. She didn't want to think about him now, not in the middle of all of this.

"I really...don't want to think of him anymore. Not like this. He's done more than enough as it is."

"Ezri, I don't hold any malice towards you or Dr. Bashir - and I don't towards you and Weyoun. So, tell me, did you feel anything for him?"

She'd told him everything about what he told her about his people, unable to appreciate anything that normal people would, but since Worf hated him as much as the rest, it was hard to sympathize. Even when Ezri told him how lonely Weyoun really was, but that was no excuse - and a part of her agreed.

"I might have, but I can't say it's like with Julian," she said finally. "He's the enemy, and it's wrong." He didn't ask her anymore, so she held up her hand as this was it. "Friends?" This was the end of their quarrels, and this was the final step.

Worf finally took her hand and held it as he promised, "And more."

"And more," she echoed, just as the doors opened, and Legate Damar himself stood in the doorway with two or three Jem'Hadar behind him.

"It's time."

Ezri and Worf exchanged a knowing look with him. Onward to their deaths, she thought sarcastically as she allowed herself to remain by his side, holding him up for support as his leg was still healing but otherwise improving, and he could walk on his own. Damar and the Jem'Hadar were behind them as they began the walk down the corridor. She could just imagine being lined up and shot like in the trenches...

Phaserfire sounded behind them, and they whirled around to see the Jem'Hadar dead on the ground before them. Damar had shot them down, then reached for their weapons, tossing them both to her and Worf. "There's a Cardassian patrol ship sitting in launch bay 3-A, two levels above us. Its computers have all the necessary information to get you past our security checks."

Ezri was baffled. Why was he doing this? He was taking them to be executed and now he was giving them weapons and a ship to get back to Deep Space 9?! "I want you to give a message to the Federation," Damar answered her. "Tell them that they have an ally...on Cardassia."

Worf growled at him. "Why should we trust you?"

"You can either trust me or stay here and be executed."

Option one, then. They were on their way back to Deep Space 9, alive and well. Ben and the others must be worried sick for them, and they had a lot to tell the crew.

~o~

Weyoun furiously slammed a PADD down on the table as Damar broke him the wretched news: Ezri and Worf had broken free from execution and fled Cardassia. "ESCAPED?!"

His mind and sanity were reeling. A part of him had regretted treating her the way he did, but a second pushing off was not necessary. No one gave third chances within the Dominion, but now that he learned Ezri was alive, he was happy. But that was when the downside kicked in. She'd _left_ him.

His wife and equal LEFT him!

"HOW could this have _HAPPENED_?!" he raged at Damar, who calmly responded. He demanded the answer and demanded it NOW.

"You were the one who put the Jem'Hadar in charge of the detention area."

Weyoun hissed and spat at him. "Thank you for reminding me."

Thot Gor garbled with outrage when Weyoun turned his attention to him. "No, I assure you, this is not part of our standard Cadassian security procedures!" he insisted, then looked down when the message system beeped. He felt himself break out into sweat. "The Founder," he whispered, stricken with anxiety. "She wishes to see me. She has to be told about this."

Damar smirked. "Oh, I'm sure she'll understand. But if she doesn't...I look forward to meeting Weyoun 9."

Weyoun could hardly control himself, and for the first time, he lacked the perfect comeback, instead turning to leave him to meet with the Founder, the hairs rising at the back of his neck.


	7. When Friends Become Enemies

Chapter Seven

When Friends Become Enemies

Ezri's mind was on the buzz, still trying to comprehend the fact that Damar had helped them escape.

Why would he do this for them? Was he... _turning_ against the Dominion now?

"Well, I don't trust him," Worf grumbled as soon as they successfully got away from Cardassia Prime. Now they were on the way to Deep Space 9. And just now he had gotten a hold of the captain enough for them to inform him and the others that the Dominion and Cardassia had allied with the Breen. That meant back to seeing Benjamin and facing the talk with him, reuniting with the others...and for her, it meant confronting these so-called feelings for Julian.

What if what she had with Weyoun was going to flee in time enough for her to move on, if Julian was her future if she even knew if he felt for her as he did for Jadzia? Jadzia knew the depth of his emotions, but never returned it. Ezri might be willing to return them. But first things first...

"Ezri," Worf said some time later, "are you ever going to tell Dr. Bashir about what happened?"

That was going to be difficult to consider. The Vorta ambassador of the Dominion forced her into marriage only to throw her back into prison, sign her death warrant only to lose her. What if Julian didn't want the fact she'd been touched by the enemy? She tried not to think too much about the anxieties to come on the way back to the station.

"Hey, welcome!" Miles was the first to welcome her back and hug her; Julian's laugh was surprisingly a relief to hear after two long weeks. "I, for one, never doubted you both would be back," he said when he let her go.

"And neither did I." Julian looked like he was even more happy to see her, and was there...something more in his eyes like she expected? He was about to accept her into an embrace before O'Brien joked about him being a liar and being "Mr. Doom and Gloom the entire time you were gone."

Everyone aboard had missed them. "See?" Ezri joked when she turned to Worf. "I told you they'd miss us."

He turned around with her and the other two in time to see the man himself coming their way. "Captain." Sisko acknowledged him before looking down at her, his face unreadable.

"I know," she said quickly, "I left the station without permission, lost a runabout..."

He held up his hand. "Relax, we'll evaluate your actions later, old man. What I need to know is everything about this Dominion-Breen alliance."

"I'm afraid," Worf said regretfully, "we have very little information to share with you, Captain." So, it would remain between them both that no one would ever know about two weeks of being married to that creature.

"Weyoun and the others..." To say his name was now bitter on her tongue. "...were more interested in asking questions than they were answering."

"Why do you think Damar decided to help you escape?" Ben asked curiously.

Ezri shook her head. "I'm not sure. But I'll tell you one thing: he HATES Weyoun."

"And the Cardassians are a proud people," Worf agreed, "but the Dominion treats them like second-class citizens."

And with this alliance with the Breen, the Dominion was weakening the Cardassian status even more. "For whatever his reasons," she said to Benjamin, "we owe him our lives." Kira might hate him for personal reasons and not just involving what his people did to hers, everyone else hated him because of him being the leader of his own, but Ezri felt he had to be owed for saving her and Worf's lives.

"Maybe someday you will return the favor," Ben said with a nod, then turned to Bashir. "And doctor, I'd like a complete medical work up on both of them."

All her previous worries returned. By examining them both, he might find not only remaining injuries and the effects of the mental probe...but also that Ezri had been sexually active. Weyoun had been the one more than Worf that one time, and Julian would piece it together even if she didn't tell him. She was afraid of what was going to happen.

And his soft, reassuring smile did not help matters, either. "I'm glad to see you again." Then he became aware that Worf was still there. "Both of you."

 _"Kira to Sisko. We just received a priority one transmission from Starfleet Command. The Breen have attacked Earth."_

~o~

Unfortunately, Weyoun 8 remained; how Damar would have loved to see the little Vorta offed and the next one - or that this would be the last one. Never mind, though, Damar thought as he regretted not bringing in his bottle of kanar.

Again, never mind. He was having the men ready in no time for the time that was coming sooner than both the Dominion and Breen thought. Especially Weyoun.

And speak of the devil - "There, do you see that?" he asked excitedly to Thot Gor, pointing out the latest Federation casualties on Earth. "It keeps getting better and better once again." Thot Gor garbled, making him smile. "Point taken. The casualties are merely a bonus. What matters is that we struck fear into the heart of our enemy and made them feel _weak_...and _vulnerable_."

And that was exactly how he enjoyed making Damar's own people feel: weak and vulnerable. All because their last ruler wanted the entire Alpha Quadrant and got himself thrown into a low religious cult in the end. "General, please congratulate your troops for us!" Weyoun went on, clapping his hands together. "You've done a superb job. Don't you agree, Damar?"

He went rigid and wished he could snap the demon's neck. "Superb, but so unfortunate that so few of your ships survived the assault." That was the best of an insult at the present he could give.

"Leave it to you, Damar," Weyoun said icily, "to point out the one cloud in the sky. It's a small price for such an important victory." His thoughts exactly, and exactly what he wished he could say in comparison to all of his own troops lost. Thot Gor did not realize this, but the Breen would, in time, be treated no better than the Cardassians were. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I must make my report to the Founder."

He seemed rather...chipper for a man whose little Trill bride abandoned him not that long ago. He had done a hell of a fine job, pretended nothing happened for all Damar knew. A part of him wondered if he thought about that girl at all, but that wasn't his problem anyway. When the Vorta was gone, Damar decided to have some fun. "By the way, in case Weyoun neglected to mention it, the Dominion once said Cardassian appraisals as well. It's really quite simple: they expected the war to be over long ago, but it's not. And for that, they blame _us_. Now, if the war isn't ended soon, they'll shift the blame to you, too."

Later, exhilaration thrummed his veins, mingled with uncertainty. He joined Gul Rusot, one of the greatest men he ever trusted with his life in his entire career. For the time being, they were safe from the eyes of the Breen and Jem'Hadar, and any disloyal Cardassians who sided with them - but most of all, the sickly Founder and her loyal Vorta.

"The information you requested."

"Excellent." Damar grinned and took the PADD from him. "Please, sit down."

Rusot shook his head. "I'm not sure it's wise I stay. What if the...Vorta," he said slowly, "decides to pay you a visit?"

Damar scoffed. "And what if he does? He'll see me...conferring with one of my officers," he stated simply. There was never anything suspicious about having a simple conversation with any of your closest colleagues. He looked up as Rusot walked over to where he kept the kanar.

"Doesn't seem right," he said as he poured a glass. "All these...plotting and secrecy. What are we, Romulans?"

"No, we're Cardassians. And right now, our own planet is an occupied territory. To defeat an occupying army takes careful planning and secrecy," Damar said through his teeth.

Rusot walked to stand before him, glass in hand. "Can we REALLY hope to defeat the Dominion?" he asked, keeping his tone low in case anyone, like Weyoun in particular from outside, heard what they were talking about - then everything would be in jeopardy. "With the Breen on their side, they are stronger than ever."

"And don't forget we would be fighting back to win our home AND freedom, and that will make _us_ even stronger," Damar replied as he stood so he was eye level with Rusot, who shook his head.

"I remember the day when I first heard that Cardassia had joined the Dominion. Like everyone else, I rejoiced. We were going to be..." He held his glass up as a lone toast to the future they were on the verge of losing. "...rulers of the Alpha Quadrant. Instead," he said after the downing, "we're a _conquered people_. Servants in our own land."

And all of that would soon end. Damar looked over the list of soldiers and commanders given to him, wondering if any of them could be trusted. The list wasn't very long, but it had to be worth taking back their home planet and its surrounding systems. Starting with Rondac III, the site of one of the Dominion's greatest weapons:

The cloning facilities.

~o~

She was watching him from her usual place in Quark's bar, with Worf beside her. Over the last couple days, they had gotten closer as friends. But over the topic of Julian and her, it remained ever stiff. Overhead, they currently watched him and Miles set up a model of their Alamo program.

"He is a child," Worf said disgustedly as he watched the sight.

At first, Ezri thought he meant O'Brien, whom she did think of that way. But in truth, she knew who. "Miles does have a certain cherubic quality to him..."

"I was talking about Dr. Bashir, and you know it," he interrupted impatiently.

Ezri lowered her eyes from him, not knowing what to say. What dominated her mind most of all was the day he examined her and Worf, and when he discovered the linger of activity below her waistline, knowing what she'd been up do - even saw the lingering bruises on her body and other certain parts. She unwittingly told him who it was; if she lied and said it was Worf, it would have been immorally wrong. She would never forget the look in his eyes, but he had promised her he harbored no disgust, assured her that it was not her fault. And no accusations of rape, he'd added, and that he understood why she agreed to it. Still, nothing made it right.

Worf seemed to have read her emotions across her face. "Are you _sure_ he's the one?" he asked slowly.

"I'm not certain about anything." Because not only was it Julian on her mind, but Weyoun. He never seemed to want to give her any peace of mind. She'd had dreams about him every night as of late - _those_ dreams you could never tell anyone but keep to yourself. She never had any of Julian except that one, but Weyoun haunted her every peaceful night. She couldn't bring herself to tell this to Worf, knowing exactly what he would say. "But...he _is_ handsome." Although, she needed more than handsome. Weyoun was handsome, but she let him run her life, short-lived as it had been.

Just as Quark was right about having someone to win her heart, not inherit it. He'd been right about her and Worf, hadn't he?

And Worf wasn't letting it easy with Julian Bashir, either. "He gets excited playing with toys!" he insisted. If she had anything to say to that, it was that he knew how to have a good time. This model had been hours of work; it was in no way a toy. Worf grumbled over his bloodwine. "I see it is hopeless to try and reason with you."

She continued to watch Julian and Miles overhead, the question coming back, never mind that day in the examination room and any doubts: should she TELL him she was in love with him?

"If it makes you happy," Worf said when she asked, "yes."

She smiled. "You're a good friend, Worf."

"I know."

~o~

The victory of destroying Starfleet Headquarters on Earth was nothing short of bliss. The Breen and their beautiful weaponry and their brute strength - he had to say that, for the first time, they were more reliable than the Jem'Hadar even, not that they weren't already over the Cardassians. This was truly a blessed moment to remember always within the Dominion.

But it could not erase the emptiness in his heart as she was not here to share it with him.

When Ezri had been taken back to her cell - before she abandoned him with the Klingon - she had taken off both her rings and gave them back to him. Weyoun might not appreciate the aesthetic quality of either of them, but he remembered which one he had given her for their wedding, the day that was supposed to be special for his bride, but she never cherished it as he had. She was never happy.

He held the little band between his thumb and forefinger and thought about her once again, however she was doing now. Could she be with that doctor of hers now, trying to forget all about _him?_ The man who touched her in ways she could never have imagined, ensured she would never forget anything or any part of him? He tried to break her down, but she was too strong in the end. She was a tough one to beat, he would praise her for that. But no matter now; she was far away from him.

Once the Federation was crushed, he would search the farthest reaches of the galaxy to find her. If she would still be alive. And if she was, then she would never escape him again.

He left his quarters, the ring safely back into its keepsake box where no one but himself knew where it was, and was surprised to see - "Damar! You're up early." It was odd to see the Legate here early when he never once showed up on time. Nevertheless, Weyoun was pleased, for once.

"Am I? I haven't noticed. I've had a restful sleep."

How nice, but he still wondered... "I had no idea the Breen could mobilize a force so quickly."

"Our new allies are full of surprises, aren't they?" Weyoun asked with a smile, then recalled the newest one recently discovered. "You know those...refrigeration suits they wear? I'm sure you've read the intelligence reports that say their homeworld is a frozen wasteland...but it's not. The climate is quite comfortable."

Damar frowned. "Then why do they wear refrigeration suits?"

"They won't say. Like I said, they're full of surprises."

Damar said nothing, just turned away from him and went back to a console. It was then that Weyoun noticed, for the first time, something off about Damar besides the fact that a "restful sleep" did wonders. "Damar, there is something...different about you. I can't put my finger on it; it's as if you're...half-dressed."

"What are you talking about?" The other man turned around only halfway. There it was: no bottle of that wretched kanar in his hands, which could mean only one thing.

"You've regained your confidence. You thought that the Dominion was going to lose the war and drag Cardassia down with it." Indeed, because all he loved was his entire planet and people. That was why he drowned himself in that formula to begin with. Things might have been grim, but it always arose back up. That did not excuse to lose faith in one's allies. It was as if Damar...moved out of a dark tunnel and found the light again. That light meant the Dominion would prevail over the Federation.

"Damar, you should feel proud. This marks the beginning of a new, prosperous future for the entire Alpha Quadrant!" He thought it would make him happy, but Damar still appeared thoughtful. And then, finally, a smile broke out.

"You know me so well."

"That I do. Really, Damar," he huffed, waving his hand, "I hope that Cardassian-sized ego of yours doesn't spoil our victory - and I mean _our_ victory. Yours, mine..."

"And the Breen," he finished, doing him proud.

"Yes, and the Breen." Weyoun exhaled a laugh that they were finally on the same page.

"We're just one big, happy family, aren't we?"

"Oh, I love it so much when we agree. Don't you?"

~o~

"According to the latest battle reports, it looks like the Dominion will retake Chin'toka."

Damar was tempted to snort. After losing it to Starfleet and fighting to claim it back, he wouldn't be surprised if it was lost yet again. "A few months ago, the thought of losing Cardassian soil to the Federation wouldn't have been a cause for celebration. But the Dominion victories are no longer _our_ victories."

Rusot was about to take another drink of kanar, but Damar stopped him. Drinking that stuff never washed anything away; it only made matters worse. He placed the bottle down. "We fight and die for Cardassia and Cardassia only. Now, are the troops in order?"

"Awaiting your command," Rusot answered.

"Excellent. We attack in seven hours."

~o~

Now that Earth had been attacked, now came the upcoming, impending loss of Chin'toka back to the Dominion. But not if they had anything to say about it. Chin'toka was all the Federation had in Cardassian space, and they could not afford to lose. Ezri noticed how everyone around seemed more somber than they always had been, but she supposed they all had reasons to be.

She knew to put her personal feelings behind her for now and focus on the task at hand, and so she did. But with the Dominion and the Breen against them, they lost not only many more ships, but also their beloved _Defiant_ and were forced to abandon it. Benjamin had loved that ship more than any other he commanded. They were all hurt, but they were all right.

That also meant they did lose Chin'toka to their enemies once more. They were back to square one.

They were all back at DS9, in the meantime, buying time until a counterattack was in order. But time was short on them as it was. Ezri held both hands to her heart as she closed her eyes to try and envision an idea of her own...

But then all senior staff was called to the bridge. Ezri was amongst, and she was just as surprised - or maybe not - at the message that was being broadcasted across the entire galaxy...by none other than Damar himself. All noises were tuned off so they could hear his message loud and clear.

 _"And so, two years ago, our government signed a treaty with the Dominion. In it, the Dominion promised to extend Cardassia's influence throughout the Alpha Quadrant. In exchange, we pledged ourselves to join the war against the Federation and its allies. Cardassians have_ never _been afraid of war - a fact we have proven time and again over these past two years. Seven_ million _soldiers of ours have given their lives to fulfill our agreement. And what has the Dominion done in return? NOTHING. We've gained no new territories; in fact, our influence across the Alpha Quadrant has diminished. And to make matters worse, we are no longer masters in our own home. Everywhere in Cardassia, what do you find? Jem'Hadar, Vorta, and now Breen. Instead of the invaders, we have become the invaded. Our allies have conquered us without firing a single shot."_

He paused there to take a little breath after speaking so many words. _"Well, no longer,"_ he swore _. "This morning, detachments of the Cardassian First, Third and Ninth Orders have attacked of the Dominion outpost on Rondac III. This assault marks the first step of the liberation of our men. Now I call upon Cardassians everywhere and throughout the Alpha Quadrant: resist. Resist now and tomorrow until every Dominion solder has been removed from OUR soil."_

~o~

The betrayal burned in his blood even more than his bride leaving him. Damar had betrayed...BETRAYED...sold them all out. He turned against them all after swearing allegience a long time ago, after all he did for them, and what would the Dominion gain now? The signs were all there, how different Damar behaved; why did Weyoun _NOT_ see it before?

The Founder herself was fighting not to rage herself, and Weyoun wished he could do something, but right now, the message and the mentioned attack was being examined as to whether or not he did indeed attack...

The system beeped. It was all confirmed. Everything on Rondac III was annihilated - including the Vorta cloning facilities. Which could mean only one thing:

He was the last Weyoun in his line.

That was why he targeted the facilities: to make sure he would not come back and exact revenge. Damar was more sophisticated than ever, making him a new dangerous enemy. "I want Damar and the rest of the traitors destroyed," the Founder seethed.

Weyoun bowed his head. And so he would see to it. He turned to Thot Gor. "I don't care how many Cardassians you have to kill," he said with rage. "Find Damar. Is that CLEAR?"  



	8. Monsoon

**I appreciate all the support from anyone favoriting, following and reviewing as I don't get that all the time and I take pride with what I do. Nevertheless, enjoy the latest chapter. :D**

Chapter Eight

Monsoon

From everything happening so far, after they lost Chin'toka, Ezri gathered that everything Starfleet had lost power - except a Klingon Bird of Prey, the _Ki'tang_. Its immunity was the result of the readjustments made to the warp core's tritium intermix, according to Miles, so the same had to be done to all Klingon vessels in the event of any more Breen energy dampening weapons taking over again. Unfortunately, the same could not be done to Romulan or Federation vessels until further investigation between the peoples.

Besides the issue with the vulnerability of Federation and Romulan ships against the Breen, there was also the matter of Damar. Sisko had chosen Kira of all people to be the one to help him and his underground resistance. The colonel had objected because of the memory of Tora Ziyal's death and the occupation, millions of her people killed over the years. How could you ever forget anything like that?

In the end, she agreed to put all of her personal feelings aside for the sake of the operation. Ezri could not wait to see how the Cardassians would be able to stop the Dominion with the help of old enemies on their side, but it seemed outkill. If Dax had anything to say, it would say that Ben knew Kira Nerys as long as Jadzia did: the colonel was a born warrior who survived anything. Garak would be with her on this, with his contacts still remaining on Cardassia.

Chancellor Gowron had also just arrived to give General Martok his place in the Order of Kahless, which was an extremely high honor. She would have to ask Worf to give her congratulations to the general.

Meanwhile, Ezri, on the station, had more serious problems of her own. She'd been avoiding Julian, for obvious reasons. She just could not find the right words to tell him. How much longer would this have to go on when they were too busy with the efforts? She had to muster it up if Worf was right that she had to tell him.

Julian had been the one to ask her why she'd been avoiding him, and she had been struggling for the answer until he was called away, the chance lost. Days went by, and now he wanted to talk to her about the results of her last...medical examination. That was odd; why did it have to be her examination? They had not talked anymore about her and Weyoun, but that would dredge up problems.

"Ezri," he said as he sat behind the console with - a jar sample of _Odo_ in front of him? She didn't want to know why. As she stepped in, she noticed the glance between him and O'Brien, knowing exactly what it was. They had been talking about her.

"It was...good running into you," Miles said, sounding like he was trying not to stutter. "I hadn't seen you in... _days_." He'd leaned in and cracked a grin before taking off. Again, odd.

Julian himself was acting a bit off, too. Was it because of her presence that he was trying to keep together? He was always like that with her ever since she first came aboard DS9. She remembered the first time they met in Quark's bar when she struggled to make a choice and he helped her, got two orders for them, and they just started talking, like familiar comfort. Now things were awkward.

"You said something about my...test results," she said, breaking the silence.

"Oh, of course." He picked the PADD up, standing. "You know, we never finished our conversation the other day. At Quark's, you were about to tell me why you were avoiding me."

So, that was the real reason why he called her. This excuse about her tests were just to continue where they left off. He couldn't have just come to her quarters himself at any time off-duty, or anywhere in the turbolifts throughout? He was looking at her, waiting for her answer, his sweet smile that made her melt in place.

"Uh, well," she started nervously, "I guess now is just as good a time as any. It goes back to when Worf and I were held prisoner by the Breen. We spent a lot of time together..."

That smile was slowly fading as it was beginning to come together, or so she thought. "Naturally."

"And you can understand it would bring up all sorts of old feelings. One thing led to another -"

"Ezri, you don't have to say anymore."

His interruption shocked her, and she hadn't even finished - or even begun! "But I _want_ to," she insisted.

Julian shook his head. "No, you shouldn't. I wish you all the happiness in the world."

Ezri had no idea what had just happened. She was trying to tell him she was in love with him and he thought she was getting back with Worf so he lost her the way he had lost Jadzia! Or did this have to do with... "Julian, Worf and I are not even together anymore. That wasn't what I was trying to tell you. After Weyoun separated us..."

"Oh, Weyoun, of course." His face hardened then, but it wasn't like he would go mad as Worf would. "He's still on your mind. Two weeks with him isn't easy to forget. And it's never easy to explain." He was turning his attention from her to the screen which had beeped and showed him the results of his analysis of the sample of Odo. And she was still trying to talk to him!

"No, you don't understand! What I'm trying to tell you is that I'm -!"

"Oh...my...God." Her eyes joined with his on the screen altogether, gaping as she recognized the worms. It was bad...negative... _deadly_. That could only mean one thing.

Odo was infected with the very same morphogenic virus that was slowly killing his people.

She was horrified at once. If Odo was infected, then he might die in a short matter of time. If Julian could get to him on time, get a hold of anything medical in his records - she had to keep her fingers crossed and believe in Julian for this.

How could he assume she might be developing some form of attachment towards her former captor - husband, between her and Worf. She was still tied to Weyoun no matter how far away she would be, but in time if she could forget him for the sake of her and Julian...

~o~

Gowron dishonored his whole empire.

He was no Chancellor - no true Chancellor if he was no true fighter. Martok was more a warrior and hero for his people than Gowron ever would be, and Worf was proud to be a member of his house. But now the general, now a member of Kahless, was stripped of his command of their fleets so the chancellor could take over. Gowron would not last if he would continue to make brash decisions when all he knew were politics.

Striking at the heart of the Dominion was not even tactical. They could barely hold their lines up enough as they were, without support from the Federation and the Romulans who did not have the defenses against the Breen that the Klingons did. Nevertheless, Gowron would not wait until their lines were held stable.

"What's wrong with you two?" Gowron growled as he glared between him and Martok, holding his fist up. "Don't you understand? We must _seize_ the day."

"We are outnumbered twenty to one!" Martok argued against this aggressive course of action that could cost all of them. "Chancellor, in my opinion -"

"Did I ask for your 'opinion'?" Gowron mocked, though he was threatening to have him removed from his office that had once been Martok's. All of this was to humiliate the great legend before him, and Worf knew it from the start. "The element of surprise will be on our side. Trust me, my friends, I can see it all so clearly: while our allies sit and do nothing, the Klingon Empire will score a final triumph over the Dominion. We will all be the saviors of the Alpha Quadrant, the glory ours...and ours alone."

Worf's anger bubbled with the rage of Kahless himself. Something needed to be done, and he knew as well as Martok.

~o~

It had been three weeks since Damar betrayed them all, and he was still being hunted for.

However, the Federation and the Romulans had been on the side while the Klingons themselves were doing all of the fighting. The Klingons had so far matched against the Breen, but this time seven of their fighters were lost. The raid on Avenal VII was easily broken, but the Founder fared no better with this news. There was only one thing on her mind she wanted nothing more, and it matched Weyoun's desire -

\- though every time she looked at Weyoun, she would be extremely displeased. She was clearly turning her disappointment onto him.

"I am less concerned about this Klingon attack than I am with the Cardassian rebellion. We cannot face the combined forces of the Klingons, the Federation and the Romulans at the same time as the force behind this uprising."

"I completely agree," Weyoun tried to say. "However, the situation is well in hand. We still have control over the Cardassian military while Damar has only a handful of terrorists at his disposal. I assure you both," he added to Thot Pran beside her, "that this...rebellion poses no threat."

Thot Pran garbled what the Female Founder said accusingly. "You also assured us that Damar would never turn against the Dominion, Weyoun."

And so had he thought himself. But he had been a fool to think that Damar had given up his drinking of kanar simply just like that. He took a deep breath and let it out, easing only a little. "That was...an error, to be sure, but an understandable one. No one could have foreseen that Damar would become a terrorist!" he insisted. "The Cardassians respect law and order, which is exactly what the Dominion offers them, but Damar did not understand that at his best." He glared at Thot Pran when he rattled at him.

"If those cloning facilities were operational, I would have this Weyoun eliminated immediately," the Founder agreed, crushing him immediately. He had lost favor with her all because of his failure to see that Damar was slowly plotting against them and openly presenting it across the galaxy. "Damar must pay the price for his treason." She sat behind her desk, grimacing. Her entire state was decomposing at its best, as was her temper at its finest. "Redouble your efforts to find his wife and children, and I want you to begin interrogating Cardassian teachers, scientists, local officials - the population must understand that in no certain terms that descent will NOT be tolerated. And I want you to begin to put any Cardassian civilians in and around the military installations. If Damar destroys another shipyard, he will have to kill a great deal of his own countrymen as well. This will help turn the people against him."

Weyoun inhaled and exhaled with the thrills. It was in so many ways like the times when Bajor was once occupied by the Cardassians - and for Damar to kill his own people would make him an even easier target. "An excellent plan."

"Your opinion was not solicited."

He felt like he had been struck in the face, but he supposed he deserved it. Weyoun lowered his eyes. "Thot Pran," the Founder said, standing again, "the sooner we can regain the offensive on the frontlines, the better. The installations of the Breen weaponry on the Dominion ships must be accelerated. Officiate the appropriate orders to your engineers." Thot Pran acknowledged before offending Weyoun one last time, leaving him alone with his distrusting god. "How much longer until our cloning facilities are operational again?"

He could not look at her. "Not for several days, perhaps weeks."

"Ah. Well, keep me informed." By keeping her informed meant until his own end and the next one activated. But for all he knew, he WAS the last in his line as he feared, so there had to be a way to save himself in case something happened to him before the facilities returned...

~o~

It had been entirely Gowron's fault that Martok's life had nearly been lost along with seven Klingon ships, and the general had been in the sickbay of the _Rotarran_ , and Sisko had been beyond furious when he learned of this. But Gowron had not been moved by the captain's fire, amused by his loyalty which had not been the point.

Gowron was to blame for his poor strategy, just going straight for the Dominion's heart without looking at the outside obstacles more clearly. Martok and his fleet were outnumbered six to one, all of it a waste of men and the resources they had.

Now he stood in front of Captain Sisko, after watching an unconscious, medicine-pumped Martok in his sickbed only to get called to the captain's office. "How's Martok?" he asked softly, as worried as far as he would let on.

"Dr. Bashir says he will make a full recovery," Worf answered.

"Glad to hear it. Mr. Worf," Benjamin said as he approached him with a grim face, "we've got a serious problem on our hands." Worf nodded, knowing exactly that it was Gowron. "He seems hell-bent on continuing these offensives regardless of the cost." Worf had to agree; the chancellor was a stubborn and arrogant man, but there were many stubborn and arrogant Klingons in both men and women alike. Though Gowron even more as he was their leader. And why couldn't he see he was risking the entire defense posture on THEIR frontlines?

"I suspect the chancellor cannot see anything at the moment," Worf told him, folding his arms across his chest, "except for one man. He sees Martok as a...political threat. These attacks against the Dominion are designed to humiliate the general in the eyes of the empire. To force him to endure defeat after defeat."

"Are you telling me this is a...political _vendetta_?" Sisko asked, flabbergasted and disgusted. It was not the first time that a Klingon chancellor put his own interest ahead of the greater good. Sisko shook his head and turned away from Worf. "Something has to be done, then."

"Agreed. And I do have a solution...but it will not be easy."

"You do whatever it takes, Mr. Worf. Those Klingon ships are the only thing between us and the Breen. Gowron is risking the safety of the entire Alpha Quadrant and he _has to stop_."

Before the war, Benjamin Sisko set the ground rules of no Klingon brutality aboard his station, but at this time, the entire quadrant depended on the Klingon warships trying to protect them from the Breen - and one man was at the center of this aggression. He had to be stopped, even if Worf had to challenge him and kill Gowron himself.

"Understood."

Unfortunately, Martok could not challenge the chancellor, calling it treason, but they had to do something to protect the empire. It would also mean breaking his oath of brotherhood. "Where is the honor of spilling the blood of a brother while an enemy stands in our doorway?"

If Martok wouldn't, then Worf would.

Gowron was the man who sacrificed many of their finest soldiers for petty reasons. There was no honor in that, never mind the troops being Gowron's to command. He would call out the cowardice in Gowron with or without proof. This was his fight now.

The storm had broken out between him and Chancellor Gowron now.

~o~

"And in truth, I understand his position," Worf was saying one night at Quark's, raktajino in hand, "that it is the duty of a soldier to support their leaders in time of war." He was even more agitated than last time they spoke of Martok, and it had grown even more each time he would tell her. "Asking Martok to stand against Gowron was a...foolish error."

Ezri wasn't sure if foolish was the word; Jadzia agreed altogether. If she were here, she would have told her husband that he was brave enough. Or she would have gone to Martok herself and use that old Curzon advice to give him, but Ezri was neither of them. "So, what do you plan to do?" she asked.

"Try to convince Gowron to...discontinue these attacks." He frowned at her when she looked away. "You have said very little."

"Yeah, and I'm sorry. I just don't know how to give you advice on these situations. I'm neither Jadzia nor Curzon. It's a Klingon matter they would have handled."

"But you're still a member of the House of Martok," he pointed out. She felt like the wind knocked out her lungs. This was the first time she was mentioned of being acknowledged that she still belonged to the house her predecessor married into. "The general and I talked about it weeks ago. He likes you, Ezri. Considers you an...honorable woman, and a worthy successor to Jadzia." He took a sip of raktajino. "And so do I."

"That's very...sweet of him," was all she could say.

He pulled back in dismay at her word of choice. " _Sweet_?"

She winced. "Bad word, sorry," she apologized. "Not a very Klingon word. It was very...honorable."

"Better, albeit a little obvious. Now, tell me what you think."

"You're not going to like this," she warned him, and it was not good at all. She looked at the Klingon Empire very differently than Jadzia or Curzon did. "I'm honored you still consider me a part of the family, but the Klingon Empire is dying and needs to." He huffed and agreed he disliked it on every level. "I'm sorry I don't look at the empire the same way Jadzia did. I see a society addicted to honor, lived centuries of it as well as integrity, but willing to accept corruption. I'm not overstating it. Who was the last leader of the High Council you respected?"

No answer gave her the answer of none. "And how many times have you had to clean up the mess of the crimes of the leaders because you were told it was for the good of the empire?" Ezri pressed. "I know this is harsh, but the latest example of this government you know is corrupt is Gowron. Worf, you're one of the most honorable men I've known, but how much longer will you be able to tolerate men like Gowron? What good is THAT for the empire?"

~o~

Ezri was right, no matter how harsh she sounded and tried not to be. Jadzia would have said the same thing, if she pushed her romantic notions of the empire aside. He and the other warriors had accepted corruption long enough. It was time Qo'noS and all its people lived in a newer, better light of society for its own good.

He talked to Martok no more about the matter, choosing to save the moment for this day that had come when Chancellor Gowron called the latest plan of a battle strategy. Worf sat beside Martok when the chancellor gave the general the next planet to attack: Sarpedion V.

"Sarpedion," Martok repeated distastefully, "is the headquarters of the entire Twelfth Order."

"Yes," Gowron answered, exalted. "You will take fifteen battle cruisers in first to soften their defenses. Then General -"

"Chancellor!" Martok barked out, interrupting him boldly altogether. Gowron looked at him with pure venom in his eyes. "That world is one of the most heavily fortified positions in the entire Cardassian Empire. Fifteen battle cruisers will barely scratch their defenses."

This whole meeting had all been just another attempt to humiliate his integrity, and Gowron's laugh gave it away. "If you _lack_ the _courage_ ," he sneered, "to fight an uphill battle..." He walked around the table until he stood in front of the general, towering over him. "...perhaps you should retire to your BED."

Martok snarled as he stood up and looked right into Gowron's testing amusement. "I will fight _any_ battle," he countered. " _Anywhere_. For the Empire." He returned to his seat, and for Worf, this was the time to strike.

"Spoken like a true warrior." But there was nothing true in the chancellor's words. He returned to the strategy at hand. "After Martok has softened their defenses..."

"NO."

All eyes were on him, the room silent. "We cannot attack Sarpedion," Worf stated, ignoring Martok's look as well as Gowron's decision of what could and could not be done. "You rule without wisdom _and_ without honor. The warriors that are gathered here would not say this to you, but _I_ will. You are squandering our ships AND our lives on a petty act of vengeance!"

Gowron seethed. "I should have known better than to trust you again. If you were a true Klingon, I would kill you where you stand!" His face changed into a cruel leer. "Fortunately, that...child's uniform shields you from your rightful fate."

Worf was not fazed. All his career he tried to balance himself between his people and those he served. The Federation was filled with honorable people who put personal value after everything and everyone else, which was why Worf was proud to serve. But right now, he removed his comm badge which was the symbol of Starfleet. "What I say now," he said to Martok and the others, "I say as a member of the House of Martok, NOT as a Starfleet officer. Gowron, you have dishonored yourself and the Empire, and you are not worthy to lead the council. And we know there can only be one answer to that."

"And I accept," Gowron growled as he locked eyes with Worf the whole time they marched for either side of the wall for their _bat'leths_. But Martok pulled him aside.

"Worf, this is _madness_."

Worf shrugged him off. It was never madness to kill your enemy for the good of the people under you and depended on you. **  
**

 **It was fun to do more of Worf; I'm slowly getting the hang of Klingon perspective and culture. :) That duel scene between him and Gowron, killing him in the end, remains one of my favorite scenes of "Tacking into the Wind" ever.**


	9. The Dogs of War

**Besides this being the name of the actual episode, there is a line in the song "Voices on the Wind" by Orla Fallon that ties in with the entire episode, and perhaps the whole song does: "You can still hear the howling of the mongrel dogs of war".**

Chapter Nine

The Dogs of War

Good news as of late, although no word yet on Kira, Garak, Damar and the rest on the attempt to retake Cardassia.

Gowron was dead, and Martok was the new Chancellor of Qo'noS. He would mark a new era for his people, having not come of noble birth and humbler origins as Kahless himself had before him.

Odo would live, as well. Miles and Julian had gone to great lengths to find the cure for the disease infecting him and his people; it had been him to give it to the Female Changeling to pass it on to the Great Link. All of the genocide attempt had been Section 31's doing as they knew what the Founders were, neither of which Odo and Ben were happy about when Starfleet chose not to give the antidote to the other Changelings for it would only make them stronger in the war.

Ezri despised those renegade Starfleet people for trying to kill Odo's people as well as himself, and apparently close to doing so.

Now she was at lunch, bringing her tray to the table when she accidentally bumped into someone... "Julian!" she said, laughing and straightening up. "I'm sorry."

He was laughing with her, before the silliness over her lunch was ridiculous. As well as everything it had been over the last several weeks. ALL of it was nonsense that they had to cut right to the chase. And Ezri insisted he go first.

"You know how much I...value our friendship?" he asked when they were walking away. "Lately, I've been wondering if we could be..."

"Something more?" She knew he was going to ask her that, and now she felt relieved when he answered.

"Exactly."

"I've been wondering the same thing!"

He threw his head back and exhaled. "Oh, I thought it was just me! That's why I've been so awkward around you."

Ezri threw her hands in the air. "I've been trying to tell you, too, but it was just like..." Great, now she couldn't get them out now, and she had to laugh again as he did.

"I'm not usually like this. If I find someone attractive, I just tell them."

She stiffened, unable to look away from his soft brown eyes. He thought she was attractive as she thought he was, and neither of them do the ridiculous games that they had been doing. There was one reason why they had been holding back: their friendship they both valued.

"You know, you're absolutely right. Why jeopardize our friendship by turning it into something else?"

Ezri agreed. She'd made that mistake before and did not want a repeat. Once you cross the line, you never go back. But she'd crossed the line when a certain Vorta had her...she shook her head momentarily, but it would always return later on. Nothing she would say or do would ever erase the memory of Weyoun.

And if it didn't work out, you could never be friends again. And it wasn't like she and Weyoun were ever friends in the first place. She wasn't sure, either, if she could bear the thought of losing Julian as a friend, and neither would he. So, that was it. They would remain friends for now, and they were adults, not romantic adolescents.

~o~

Thanks to Gul Revok, Damar had been lured back to Cardassia to meet with five other traitors - and all of them paid for their lives. All of them killed before they could even think about plotting with or against the people of Cardassia. With Damar's death, this should mark the end of the rebellion and the start of final victory for the Dominion. The citizens should learn by now it was impossible to escape their grasp.

Even more: all of Damar's terrorist bases - all eighteen of them - were destroyed. To know the growing lists of rebels were annihilated was a relish to Weyoun's system. He hoped it would get bigger and better.

And right now, he would be introducing a new Cardassian ally to the Founder, for them alongside in replacement of Damar. His name was Legate Broca, and he promised to pledge undying loyalty to the Founders and the Breen. "I serve the Founders in all things," he promised with a bow of the head.

"Your service is noted," the Founder answered tiredly, weary of these new Cardassians coming and going by now.

"And Thot Pran, I look forward to working with you." He apparently did not understand what the Breen said, so Weyoun translated for him.

"Your first task will be to address the Cardassian people that the Dominion has the best interests in -" The Founder cut him off sharply.

" _That_ can wait." He nodded and gestured to her. "Now that the rebellion has been crushed, it is time to turn our attentions to strategic matters. The enemy has devised a counter measure to our energy dampening weapons. Therefore we must alter our tactics. We are falling back." Her head jerked up when Thot Pran protested. "No, I don't mean surrender."

Weyoun bristled. The Dominion never surrendered since its founding ten thousand years ago. "I'm ordering our troops to retreat to Cardassian space. We will establish a new line of defense along this perimeter -" She motioned it on the map of Cardassian space and territory. "- and with less territory to defend, we can concentrate our troops and hold off any attack if the enemy attacks at all."

He had to say he loved this new plan. The Federation was, by its very nature, timid. When they pulled back, their first impulse would be to leave them alone.

"But what about the Klingons and the Romulans and -" Broca protested, clearly more of a coward than either of them thought. The Founder herself gave him a look of warning that he stepped down. "I meant no disrespect. I was simply asking a question."

"Without the Federation, the others are no threat to us," Weyoun assured him, although he wished he was right. He hated lying to the Founder and to himself.

"Once the new perimeter is established, we will redouble our ship-building efforts and increase Jem'Hadar production. Retreat may prolong the war, but in the end we will emerge stronger than ever and in a better position to take over the Alpha Quadrant once and for all!"

To know the day was coming sooner than he thought made Weyoun want to close his eyes and relish the conquering of Earth, the main point of the Federation, and then the other planets to follow. It was glorious to behold.

Later that same day, behind the Founder's back, he received a coded transmission back from the one person he needed the most. "Eris. I'm pleased you got back to me in time."

 _"Short notice, yes. We're in the middle of a war and you contact me to save your own skin,"_ she countered. He was tempted to roll his eyes and did not. Eris was the nearest one he could grasp in these times, and she was also his last hope since she was not currently at the frontlines.

"Spare me the lecture. How did it go through?"

 _"I have it stored safely in the event of anything happening to you. Should it surprise you that I did the same for myself and for Borath in case of him? The man is like a father to us all we can't lose him. He's all we have in these matters."_

Weyoun could not suppress a smile. "I couldn't agree more." In his mind, as he knew Ezri was mentally unable to live without him, he would not let himself be terminated permanently and have her go insane without him.

~o~

It seemed she and Julian could not keep it together anymore as they both rode the turbolift to Ops. The air around them was light, and if not for their little...talk the other day, the two of them would still be looking down at their shoes. In her case, she would have turned and run away. They had their awkwardness behind them.

And speaking of which...

It became too much when Ezri was the first to make the move. Both her hands moved up and took his face, bringing him down to kiss her for the first time.

She moaned into Julian's mouth when her hands moved from his face to grasp his shoulders, and his arms came around her waist to pull her closer to him. He felt so soft and warm, moreso than Weyoun - and so _tender_. How come Jadzia never wanted to do this? It didn't matter now anyway. Ezri got the chance she lost. Confused or not, Julian was everything she ought to have imagined, and this was not a childish fairytale she was living.

The both of them came to when they found themselves back down at the habitat ring, having been so lost in their first kiss they laughed and enveloped in another make out session. He made her body burn on its own will that she could not fight anymore, and from what she felt, neither could he. Nothing about Julian roared wild and angry like Worf, or domineering and bruising like Weyoun...just tenderness and longing.

Maybe even love.

"Ezri," he panted when he broke free and they returned to the workplace at hand, "later?" There was only one meaning behind the word, and she couldn't have been any more excited. She agreed and met with him later that night in his quarters.

She had donned her sleeping set instead, to make it softer and easier on him, and surprisingly enough, he was similarly attired, but his soft golden, muscled chest and abdomen were bare, gleaming to her eyes. Julian's physique was everything she wanted, at the same time being who he was. She let him go straight for removing her tank and exposing her chest and the spots which he began to trace...and this time she shuddered pleasantly to the senses. This was true pleasure that she needed, everything she never got before. His skilled fingers made her skin twitch underneath his touch; a part of her was disappointed he didn't move to touch her breasts...but then, as if reading her mind, her wish was granted, and she whimpered, moving against him.

He frowned with concern. "Ezri? Did I do something wrong?" he asked.

She shook her head. "No, I..."

"Was that how _he_ touched you?"

Biting her lip, Ezri nodded, looking away from him. Realizing he had brought back the memories, he sighed and took her into his arms. "I'm sorry I brought it up. I just...want to make you feel safe, that's all."

"I know," she said softly, listening to his steady heartbeat.

"How would you like me to continue, then? Want to go straight for the bed?"

To the bed they went, him on top of her, thrusting in and out gently as he could, but the slow burner became more than she could bear that she had to beg him to pick his pace up. When he did, she would moan and nod her approval as words failed her. Julian's hands on her body did not explore much of her besides her spotted sides, his lips and teeth kissing and nibbling her breasts and shoulders...but all of it felt the same as it had been with...

Why couldn't she ever stop thinking about HIM?!

He lay down beside her in the end, the both of them catching their breaths and processing their soft passion that she was happy with everything about it except one common problem she would not mention right now - not even to him. She looked over to Julian and found the words escaping her mouth before she thought about it.

"I love you, Julian."

He smiled back at her and returned with great conviction, falling asleep with her then.

 _"The time is 0500."_

Julian mumbled aloud his acknowledgement by the time they awoke in the morning. She shifted behind him and gently nudged him. "Julian, we have to get up."

"You sure?" He was half-awake and a little teasing at this early hour.

"We have a big day ahead of us," she reminded him. Right after a big night for them both. She leaned down and kissed his shoulder, inhaling his musky scent. He turned and looked at her then, smirking.

"Cleared up a lot of unanswered questions," he told her, before adding slyly, "Such as...how far down your spots go."

Ezri scoffed and pulled the sheet back over her chest; he had been lifting it up as he spoke for confirmation. "I suppose you'll tell Miles. You share everything with him," she accused, knowing well he would, and that little pout he gave her did not work on her.

"Oh, but in this case, I'll make an exception," Julian told her as he rolled on top of her, his chest touching hers and his handsome face looking down at her, her hand coming up to cup the side of his face.

"We really should get up. We don't want the _Defiant_ leaving without us."

"You know, I've never been into battle with someone I've slept with before," he said. And there was always a first time for everything. But then he dampened the moment with a mild worry. "But now that we are together, it will be such a shame if anything happened to one of us."

Well, there was one thing to do, then. They couldn't lose the other now, could they? "Let's make a pact: we both come home alive." He agreed and shared one last kiss with her before they both got out of bed together and prepared for the most dangerous mission that might be the end of the most dangerous war in history.

 **I had just reread CMW2's "Bliss", which is what happened between the kiss in the turbolift in "The Dogs of War" and the start of "What You Leave Behind", and it was pure perfection of their first time - though it should be obvious how it will end in here.**

 **Chapter is also shorter than normal, but it doesn't bother me a bit. Only what's in it that counts. :)**


	10. A Prisoner of War

**Now that we are finally in the post-Dominion War events, it's going to be a new chapter altogether which will be a hell of a challenge. I like to be challenged, though. :)**

Chapter Ten

A Prisoner of War

The Federation Alliance had won the war, and the Dominion surrendered. The Treaty of Bajor was signed, but millions were dead. The total of the attempted genocide of Cardassians for the rebellion was eight hundred million, the numbers rising every day.

Ezri was devastated as she was happy the atrocities committed by the Dominion were at an end. They would bother no one anymore, not when Odo himself had finally returned to the Great Link to try and get his people to live in peace with the solids now. That meant, however, that Nerys had to let the love of her life go. She was left in command of Deep Space 9 now, being the first officer. She had to let him go so that he could do what was necessary and see to it that a new Dominion would rise.

Captain Sisko had gone missing after their celebration; his runabout on Bajor was found outside the Fire Caves, but not one trace of him. Kai Winn herself had vanished without a trace. Ezri learned that Ben's pregnant wife, Kasidy, had seen him in a "vision from the Prophets" through Kira, so that meant Ben was with them in person no more, widowing his wife and leaving his young adult son without his father. Which meant they both returned to Earth to live with his grandfather Joseph, and a part of Dax felt alone because of the remainders of the man she had been friends with for a long time were going away for good because of the memories.

However, Jake had not wanted to leave because his father had been the one to rebuild this place, so this was all he had left of him, but Kasidy wanted to leave, choosing to move her cargo position to Earth. Which was also where Miles and his family had returned to, leaving Julian without another friend. Garak might not ever return from Cardassia, never mind Bashir keeping his hopes up as always.

Which left Ezri herself. It had been eight months since the war was over, and she and Julian had ended their relationship a few months ago but chose to keep their friendship going despite the worry that things would never be the same again if it didn't work out. They were among the very few to remain on Deep Space 9, Quark included - keeping the "remainder of Ferengi civilization as we know it" alive. And Worf was now named Ambassador beside Chancellor Martok, returning to Qo'noS.

She remembered giving him a kiss good-bye on the cheek, as well as remembering that she forgot to give back Jadzia's wedding ring after they returned from Cardassia, but he pushed her hand away gently with the small smile he ever managed with his wife. "Keep it. You said it yourself, the part of Jadzia inside you was the reason to wear this." So she did.

She stayed on Deep Space 9 and continued her career. Ever compassionate, Ezri was officially a counselor of her own. She was content by herself as it turned out. She was not going to get with another man anytime soon because of two other men in her life. Weyoun, for obvious reasons.

And speaking of him, he had been killed when Kira and Garak stormed the Central Command tower, apprehending the Female Changeling. Weyoun had been killed by Garak's hand; the cloning facilities had been destroyed, and he had been the last in existence. Which meant she would never see him again.

An emptiness lingered in her _heart_ of all places. She shouldn't have felt like this, but it was there. Weyoun was gone, the tyrant of the Dominion even if the real ones were the Changelings. Odo was the last hope for reformation, it seemed.

Julian could never know of this ache in her body, and for that, she felt guilty keeping it to herself. She was a therapist; keeping anything inside meant eating you away until nothing was left. But she kept it in for her own reasons. That might have been why she began to doubt the nature of her and Julian's relationship that they had to go back to being just friends. It was also due to the fact he had been gone on assignment for the last couple months that she had no idea when or IF she would see him again herself. A long-distance relationship did not seem to bode well. But Jadzia and Worf had been that way at some times, hadn't they?

Perhaps Worf had also been right in the fact Julian's maturity level was not one hundred percent. She was afraid to use the exact words of choice, so leave it at simply a few of his holosuite programs with the exception of Vic Fontaine whom she loved to see once in awhile herself.

Today before she left, she was alone in her quarters and listening to a wonderful song from Earth that made her smile each morning, ever since the war ended. _  
_

 _My statures are falling_

 _Like feathers of snow_

 _Their voices are calling_

 _In whispering word waiting for the morning light_

 _Heaven is calling_

 _From rainy shores_

 _Counting wounded lights falling_

 _Into their dreams still searching for an open door_

The song made her want to cry sometimes because of everything lost in the end, and how everyone left to go on with their lives. Angst always followed no matter the victory.

 _In morning dew,_

 _a glorious scene came through,_

 _like war is over now_

 _I feel I'm coming home again_

 _The moments unfold_

 _In the meaning of love_

 _This war is over now_

If only she could remain hopeful on the love part. Ezri sighed and sat back with her cup of tea in hand.

 _An arrow of freedom_

 _Is piercing my heart_

 _Breaking chains of emotion_

 _Given a moment to pray_

 _Lost innocence to find its way_

She always thought herself innocent in her years before joining in the war efforts and joining with the Dax symbiont, until it was all lost. But unlike in this song of trying to reclaim your life, it was impossible now. There was never going back once you crossed the line.

 _Feelings of sensation_

 _A cry in the dark_

 _Hope is on the horizon_

 _With a reason to stay_

 _And living for a brand new day_

Yes, that was it instead of seeing that your life was on the verge of ending just because you lost so much. But when one door closed, another opened. Sometimes if not the doors, then a window was the best option. Either way, for every end there was a new beginning.

The computer beeped that a crew member was contacting her. _"Kira to Dax."_

"Acknowledged," she answered after taking a sip and putting it back on the table. The colonel surprised her then altogether.

 _"Report to Ops immediately. We have an incoming transmission from the Gamma Quadrant."_

Ezri joined everyone soon after, wondering if there would be anymore trouble with the Dominion, but how would they even start anything else now that the treaty was signed? Months ago, Nog had been promoted to lieutenant and engineer. "Colonel, it's from Odo."

Odo...he was coming back? The last anyone heard from him was resigning his position and returning to his so-called family. "Onscreen," Kira said, sounding like she was out of breath. She was eager to see her former lover once again, but at the same time trying not to get her hopes too high. Ezri remembered how perfect they were despite anything that got in the way, long-lived unaware feelings in one's case, until in the end it was time to part ways. Nerys had been keeping faith that Odo would return from the link one day.

Had the time come?

 _"Colonel,"_ the former constable said as his face appeared onscreen for all of Ops to see, _"it's been a long time."_

"Odo." His name was a breath that Dax thought she would pass out, before regained her professional self. "How do we owe the surprise after only eight months?" Her tone was slightly teasing, which Odo returned briefly before getting serious.

 _"Believe me, as much as I want to say it's pleasant to speak again and to see new faces in Ops, it's urgent business. I have been trying to help rebuild the Dominion into a new era of peace, but subsequent tension has remained between the Alpha and Gamma Quadrants, that I have been trying to help rebuild Cardassia without the help of the rest of the Changelings for obvious reasons. But our..."_ He paused there, shaking his head and lowering his eyes before returning them.

"Go on, Odo," Kira pressed gently, the worry on her face present.

 _"Our representative has gone missing on Cardassia."_

~o~

 _"My loyal Weyoun...the only solid I ever trusted."_

 _"I live only to serve you...I would give my life for you."_

That was what the supposed final Weyoun had said to the Female Changeling before he was killed in front of her. He'd promised he would sacrifice himself for her, and he did...but not _him,_ not this time.

He was shivering cold, starving to the pit of his stomach, curling into himself and into the corner of his cell. He was supposed to help make up for what the ones before him had committed on this planet, to its people and murdering the entire population - save for a small number in the tens left, leaving an endangered species behind - but he was never supposed to be captured.

How foolish he had been to expect otherwise.

His predecessors faced many dangers and death, treachery in every corner. The fighting and murdering was over, but the Cardassians would never forget it; how could they not? They would never look past his face and see he was not any of the ones they dealt with. They caught him off-guard the moment he let it down, tore his clothes off and beat him to unconsciousness and tossed him in here. He had been here for over a month, and he feared he might be killed here before anyone came to rescue him.

He fervently wished _Odo_ was coming for him, bringing any help. He had it high on the rise as Odo never let anyone go without a fight. Not even his most trusted aide when he was not in the Link.

~o~

To live in the Link, returning and curing his people had been...indescribable bliss. Feeling complete and whole, but upon leaving, it took Odo a very long while to remember and return to reality.

The war was over, his people were saved so he was not the last of his kind. He was going to right the wrongs they did even if he had anything to say about it. But there had been a price to pay.

He had been forced to leave Nerys behind.

But now he had talked to her through subspace transmission and felt his inner self leap with indescribable joy that he had not felt in months. It was nothing compared to the love he still had for Kira, had never let go for his people. He had waited so long to return to her, to keep his promise once his work was finished, as impossible as it was.

After the cure he carried spread throughout the Link, he returned to the surface to oversee the reconstruction of the cloning facilities. Weyoun 8's corpse had been vaporized, so he would never return because his DNA template was destroyed. The new one - number nine - surprised him altogether when he found Weyoun bowing on his knees before him, requesting that he be his aide for the times to follow - and adding that it had been Eris who saved his line and life. Odo had no use of an aide, but he'd resigned his position aboard DS9 that it seemed he had no choice. He never forgot Weyoun 6 who had actually seen the error of his ways and would have made it back with him if he had not been forced to activate his termination device.

A small part of Odo hoped this new Weyoun who had been faithfully following him the last several months would start being an independent being instead of just taking the order without consideration. He never once had a mind of his own. He didn't even know what love was, either.

And then he learned about the truth behind Ezri Dax's imprisonment on Cardassia with Worf. Everything that involved Weyoun 8 taking her into his bed and then making her his unwilling bride. It shocked Odo to his core, but number nine went on to say how he wanted to make it right if he found Ezri again. A part of his predecessor carried on these developing feelings for the Trill counselor that he could never let go. In a strange way, Odo understood what it was even if Weyoun himself didn't know.

But right now, there was the matter of his people's Vorta diplomat being in the hands of some of the surviving Cardassians who wanted nothing more of the Dominion's servants on their land to deal with. But Weyoun had been confident that he could make up for what had been done - he must be regretting his decision now, wherever he was now.

He didn't feel like he deserved all this...support from Weyoun, because he was no one special. The Vorta always made him feel uncomfortable, until the time he spent shortly with Weyoun 6 before his death; to hold him as he died in Odo's arms had cracked his heart more than Kira's anger at him for choosing to link with the Female Changeling during the occupation of DS9. Over the last several months, something inside Odo made him feel that Weyoun was a responsibility if not a servant. The Vorta did not directly say it, but it was implied that he counted on Odo more than anything. He felt he owed him by rescuing him with the help of his old friends.

"Odo."

To see _her_ standing there again made him feel weak inside; weak as in light and fuzzy. He had missed her, missed her smell and touch, her kiss - everything. But he remained where he was as business came first as always. He would have plenty of time to catch up with her, he hoped. "Colonel. Thank you for allowing me to come." His ship had docked, without escorts as he had no need for Jem'Hadar, and he was ready to take the one addition he felt he could trust on this mission. It would not be easy, but it was now or never.

"I told you that you would come back to us," Kira told him, taking one hand in hers and then the other, still smiling at him. "But I think catching up can wait."

He nodded. "I agree. Lieutenant, it's good to see you, too."

The Trill bowed her head once, smiling as adorable as he remembered. It appeared she was no longer the learner and innocent; he saw an even greater wisdom in her eyes, ready to leave the station for adventure. Just like Jadzia before her. One time to that one planet in the Gamma Quadrant - he could never forget his short time with little Taya, either - so he looked forward to his time with _Ezri_ on their own.

However, he could not help but wonder if they would end up in the same situation as Weyoun.

~o~

"It's just like old times, isn't it?" Ezri asked as soon as they were away from orbit of Bajor and Deep Space 9. The shape-shifter turned her way with his head and smiled slightly at her. It felt more comfortable than it was with Worf that one time she rescued him from the Badlands. Ezri always liked Odo because he was a lost soul in the start and had difficulty being accepted due to the fact he was a Changeling. He got friends in the end, he got Kira - but his people were also murderers because of being persecuted by solid beings long ago.

"It certainly is. I never thought I would be given the luxury to return to Deep Space 9, in these circumstances. I kept my promise to Nerys, but Weyoun..." He trailed off there, shaking his head and keeping them both at warp speed of six.

Ezri lowered her eyes to the console. "I never thought he'd come back," she said softly. "The last one...he was the last one, from what I heard."

"Believe me, I was surprised myself," Odo admitted. "It was another of his people to save him. Eris, we all remember her - Jadzia namely. He came to me himself, and I think the Weyoun 6 part of him dominated serving the other Changelings. But other than that, he was still...intensely loyal. He is dependent and will not think on his own as we all did under Captain Sisko. He doesn't seem to want to be his own man, if you take my meaning, Ezri."

Ezri chewed her bottom lip out of habit. All of it came down to the one simple answer as complicated as it was: all the Vorta were dependent, relying on their gods for "love" and "devotion", having difficulty making their own decisions and never questioning their leaders. That was no surprise, but as Odo went deeper into vivid details as to how he had come to look at Weyoun as his only real...companion within the Dominion but wished he didn't fear his own decision-making.

It was as if Odo was asking _Ezri_ to step in and help him with the role. Also, almost as if...

"Odo, he told you about us, didn't he?"

"He did."

She closed her eyes, feeling shame return. The secret embedded deep within herself had come back, but then she felt Odo's warm, clay-smooth hand on hers, making her jump a little. "Don't be ashamed, counselor. It was in the past, and it was nothing you could help. However, in Weyoun's case..."

The therapist in her could not deny it any longer. "He was starting to change, but not so fast. Something inside him was festering because of...me," she whispered, looking ahead the window of space and streaks of light at warp. Everything began to spin and jolt when she thought of how heartless he seemed, possessive of her, but at the same time...tender and caring. She wasn't a hopeless romantic, but emotions to read off was a natural of hers. Weyoun had been hard to figure out, but it was no secret he made when he angrily - no, devastatingly - spoke of how she betrayed them both, that he was a weak fool to think he could feel something in his heart -

"Oh, God, no," she moaned when she felt _it_ clench painfully and lean back in her chair, squeezing her eyes tightly shut at the onslaught. This couldn't be - it just _couldn't...!_

"Ezri, I'm sorry," Odo said quickly, and she felt him move closer to her. "But whatever it is, I want you to keep a clear head until we get him away from Cardassia -"

The communication system beeped, signaling they were getting a transmission. "It's from Cardassia," Odo said, shaking his head. "Guess from whom." The screen flashed on, and a Cardassian man's face was for them both to see. "I'm surprised to hear from you so soon, Gul Adenor."

Gul Adenor was placed in charge of the slowly growing new Cardassia, with the help of Garak whom they had not heard from yet. But from her gathering, Adenor was not a very reasonable man. He snorted as he looked between the shape-shifter and the Trill. _"I had to make sure that the Vorta still had his 'friends' coming for him. He's not exactly doing good."_

Also by the sound of him, he shouldn't even be the new leader of Cardassia. "What have you been doing to him, Adenor?" Ezri demanded, her cool shell dropping and allowing the more personal side taking over. When did this start happening? She never let her personal feelings overtake reason, but she was. Because if they did anything to Weyoun over the last month, then she would lose control. She glared at Odo when he turned his blue gaze on her, urging her to remain calm.

The Cardassian laughed. _"What did you expect, Lieutenant? He's the one responsible for what happened to our planet. He doesn't deserve to even walk the galaxy, shape-shifter,"_ he added to Odo, who went rigid in his seat. _"As a matter of fact, we should not even negotiate a release. We don't just give prisoners away to you. The old Cardassian system -"_

"The old Cardassia was destroyed, and a new one is in the process of being rebuilt!" Odo returned. "What you've done is kidnap an unarmed, unaccompanied representative of mine, who answers now to me and me alone, made damned sure that he would set things right to the wrongs his predecessors made enforcing -"

 _"Odo, we do not need your speech and defense,"_ Adenor snapped. _"We just want assurances that the Dominion does not even try to interfere with our business again. Cardassia has gone through enough, and we need to reproduce our race again as much as possible if we want our people to survive. We're barely in the hundreds as it is. Our jurisdiction would be to try the guilty and execute or imprison for life, but because Garak had the nerve to talk us into just giving the Vorta to you just like that..."_ Ezri felt her temper snap just like that.

"Stop calling him 'Vorta', Gul Adenor. Call him by his name. _Weyoun_."

 _"Very well, Trill,"_ he said insolently. _"_ Weyoun _is waiting for you two, so I'll let you go until we receive your arrival. Adenor out."_ The screen turned black, leaving both Changeling and Trill alone. Ezri supposed she would deserve anything Odo had to say to her even if he wasn't Worf or Ben.

"Ezri, that was very..."

"Uncalled for, I know," she said, sighing. "I'm sorry, Odo. That's not usually me, that I remember."

"On the contrary, that's impressive. You're a little...stronger than last time. I'm sure Worf would have said the word honorable."

It had been months since she last saw Worf, but she agreed. To use the word stronger? She felt exactly what the word was and wouldn't let any Cardassians make her feel otherwise.

 **It's really difficult to continue a story after the events of the show, so I hope this is going in a good direction. Last few days have just been so tough on me with Christmas shopping and finishing decorating the house. Other than that, I got a good idea with the issue of building a new Cardassia that brings the trio in. :)**


	11. Arising from the Ashes

**I forgot to mention that the song Ezri was listening to in the last chapter was "The War is Over" by Sarah Brightman. Everything Ezri said about hope and angst to follow a terrible time was reflected from the artist's words on the DVD special "Harem: A Desert Fantasy".**

 **I'd read "All my lives torn asunder" by Noneworking, an amazing fic about Weyoun 9 going through counseling on Bajor, sent there by Odo, learning how to live amongst normal people and falls in love with a Bajoran girl. :) It was beautifully done, though not a one hundred percent happy ending. Either way, it was part inspiration for Weyoun 9 learning to be a man on his own.**

 **There was a last book in the Deep Space Nine: Gamma Mission relaunch series, even though I never read it or found it, but discovered in my research on Weyoun. In it, the ninth Weyoun clone was activated due to his genetic profile left in the Gamma Quadrant, and he came to after the Dominion War ended. He was Odo's chief aide, and was also being taught to think as an independent instead of blindly following along. I wonder if Noneworking saw this and used it as inspiration, so I'm considering asking myself. :) Either way, Weyoun 9 in here will learn to be the man Ezri herself needs and that does Odo proud.**

Chapter Eleven

Arising from the Ashes

Cardassia was a ruin now. A ruin that was slowly arising again from the ashes.

To see the broken spikes of buildings, symbolic of the sharp predatory that belonged to its people, the pride that had demolished when the Dominion conquered it. The people could not have been prepared for a more greater loss than this; this was all Dukat's fault for bringing his people and lands in on this. This system's reputation might forever be tarnished by this.

She could imagine how Garak must be taking the weight on this, now being second-in-command, according to Adenor.

Ezri had not been here when it happened, but it was as if she could still smell the fires and burning buildings, the stench of corpses of the innocent civilians - men, women and children alike - littered across their own streets and in their homes.

The trees had burned, the gardens ashen.

Industrialization was broken down but coming back up, keeping with the previously mentioned burned down structures.

The smell of everything remained in the air, imprinting on the psyche even if you never witnessed it in person.

She held herself together as she walked the streets with Odo and seeing only small numbers of Cardassian people in all genders and ages. The cruelty and hatred - fear and hope, too - was going to be difficult to erase from the faces and psyches of the survivors. A small part of her wanted to be here because it was her job to help them move on from trauma, but with their reptilian brains, it was hard to master. It had been difficult trying to figure out Garak's claustrophobia and outbursts; he felt responsible for what had been done to his people, having fighting against them instead of helping them.

As well, in a few decades or so, the Cardassian people might be extinct. Why else would they be called endangered? That meant having to bring in other peoples from outside their territory to help. It was a form of trafficking, if you asked Ezri. But Garak and his people were diminishing by the days turning into years.

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" she whispered to Odo, their escorts in front of them. "Suffering, pain, anger, fear...hope. Everything they had was lost, loved ones taken from them. Their culture and way of life destroyed and forced to start from scratch."

He nodded numbly, not looking at her. "My people are responsible. And the Breen."

"And Weyoun," she added.

"At one time, yes."

She would have said seven lifetimes, not counting the sixth, but one more to the present was not easy to erase the evils of your predecessors. "We're here," their guide informed them, bringing them into the command center, the doors opening and showing two Cardassian men waiting for them. Ezri avoided eye contact with the one she and Odo had spoken to not that long ago, and smiled genuinely at the other.

"Garak, it's wonderful to see you," she said, walking up to him and taking his hand into hers.

He responded very humbly and placed his other hand on her shoulder. "Dax, an honor. I would have said it's been a long time, my dear, but eight months is hardly much, isn't it?"

"You're right, but only if it _feels_ like a long time, _Glinn_ ," she said laughing with him before Gul Adenor cleared his throat.

"Garak, I believe there will be more of 'old friends reunion' later, or maybe not," he snapped, fierce blue eyes matching Ezri's now. "Counselor, you and the 'Founder' -" His mouth twitched into a little sneer, making her skin crawl and burn at the same time. "- have seen the devastation in our streets that the Dominion and the Breen have done, and the scum in one of our cells."

She fumed. How dare he say such a thing?! This Weyoun had not done that dirty business; his _predecessor_ did. "Of course we have," she returned, and then Odo had his part, arms folded infamously tight across his chest as he glared furiously at the new Gul.

"Adenor, I might have returned to my people, but I am not and never will be a Founder OR a god. I'm not surprised no one has taken it to heart yet. The Jem'Hadar and the Vorta all have not accepted it yet."

Adenor laughed, his head tilting back. "Of course, we don't see the Changelings as gods. Damar was the man who saw through that lie. I meant no offense, Odo. Now, Weyoun..." His drawl was offensive. "...is ready whenever you two are, so you can now keep the Vorta and the Jem'Hadar from ever setting foot on our soils again," he snarled, eyes switching between them both before jerking into the opposite direction where the detention area was. Ezri's heart raced as she braced herself for whatever the condition he was in now...

She and Odo finally came to the one farthest from every other, enraging her internally. They treated him as though he were some animal! But then again, the Cardassians were known for torture-style, no equality. They were known for interrogations and getting it out of the way. The door opened then, and then both of them heard it: the weeping and audible shivering. Her heart cracked to pieces.

What had they DONE to him?

"Weyoun!" she gasped softly, backing away and into Odo when she saw him in the darkness, faint light illuminating on the small figure in the corner. He was curled up into himself, arms wrapped around his legs which were drawn to his chest. He was naked, and it looked like he hadn't eaten much while he had been in here. And were those... _bruises_ on his sides?

"Oh, Ezri." Odo was shaking his head, but Ezri paid no attention to him as she left him and slowly crept into the cell towards the man in the darkness, taking care not to scare him. Once she was close enough, she crouched before him at two feet's length. Behind her, she heard him angrily tell Gul Adenor that he should have made the promise that he would NOT harm his aide who was _his_ responsibility.

"Weyoun?" she asked softly. "I'm here."

He stopped shaking and slowly raised his head, halfway and keeping the rest of himself hidden from view. The right eye she glimpsed was a dull shade of lavender, not filled with glittering malice as she remembered; it was filled with shock and confusion. Was it because she was here that he never expected her to? "E-Ezri?" His voice was softer than she remembered, quivering and vulnerable. She reached out to him, but he stiffened, arms dropping and crawling further into the corner. He was really anxious, and she wanted to get him away now.

She reached out and took one of his hands into hers, gasping when she felt how frigid his skin was. "Oh, you're so cold!"

He nodded numbly, lowering his eyes. "I feel like ice."

Ezri threw herself forward and took him by the forearms, helping him stand. He rose gently and leaned against her, his bare body against hers for the first time in a...long time. She had almost forgotten what it actually felt like in the last several months, but this body was subzero compared to the warm one she faintly remembered. Still, his skin was silky smooth as she remembered, but clammy. The confident, gentle, powerful man she remembered had become this fearful, defenseless victim in a single month of being in this place. She began to help him towards the door where the other two men stood.

"What did you order done to him?" she seethed when she looked at Gul Adenor, who shrugged casually.

"He's a prisoner, Dax. Prisoners are treated as just."

Against her better judgment, she struck him across the face. "What you did was cruel and unauthorized. This is revenge on your mind instead of starting a new era for your people," Ezri shouted, letting Weyoun go to Odo; the familiar feel of his Founder made him lean in and sob that he was sorry for failing him. "Gul Adenor, if we had a case against you, we would have Starfleet in to take it from here, but since this is one time and we will not interfere any longer, we'll let you slide just this once. We're leaving now, Odo. Take Weyoun to the shuttle now."

~o~

"Stay here; I'll get you something."

He curled up into the chair behind Odo, now in a warmer environment but did not feel like it. Being in that cell for days had done it to his natural bodily temperature to a point where he wasn't sure if he felt a thing anymore. He had thought he was going to die again...but then Odo came to rescue him. He had never given up hope that his god would abandon him.

And then he brought HER with him.

 _Ezri..._

She was here. He had thought - in another life - that he would find her himself as soon as the war was over, but then the remaining Cardassian rebels and Colonel Kira stormed in and killed the last Weyoun. He had thought he was finished, thought he would never see Ezri again, never feel her body against his again, touch and kiss her...she had been the first he ever had in lifetimes. But was that all why he was so fixated on the young woman?

What about her _doctor_?

"Did you bring me any...clothing?" he asked timidly, closing his arms around himself again and looking away from her and Odo, the latter working to set them on course for wherever now. Soon, he felt the soft weight of a blanket on his shoulders.

"I will soon. Odo, is there anything for him?"

"There's some extra garments in the back," he responded, and the shuttle shifted, signaling takeoff. "Weyoun, we're going to get you back to Deep Space 9 for the time being."

He finally looked up at Odo when Ezri left them for the back. He was...going back to Deep Space 9? Back to where he would surely be looked upon hatefully? And why was he even going there? "Odo...why?" he asked carefully, then lowered his head in shame when the shape-shifter turned back around. "I failed you. I was overconfident, thought I could offer assistance and help the Cardassians after what our people did to them. I was a fool. You're wise to send me to Deep Space 9 if it is for punishment..."

"No, it's not for punishment."

Weyoun blinked. No...punishment? He wasn't praised, either. He didn't deserve anything of whatever it was - "Odo, if I'm not being punished, am I being banished?" he asked fearfully, pulling the blanket around himself. "I don't deserve to be amongst people who remember and despise me, like Garak."

He saw everything understanding in Odo's eyes as well as in his nod. "Weyoun, I'm not punishing you in any way. You're a living being who believed in doing the right thing. You thought you could do this on your own, and I let you go right into this. But I ended up risking your life and had to come and save you myself with Ezri's help," he said with a slight smile. "But do you understand what I am trying to tell you, Weyoun?"

Weyoun nodded slowly, everything absorbing with great haste. He hadn't just followed orders, didn't care about the consequences that would ensue...the previous Weyouns thought everything the Founders wanted them to do was for the good of the rest of their people, that "what you can control can't hurt you", but then Odo came along and helped him see that murder was wrong; it was also Weyoun 6 talking.

But most of all, Weyoun 9 himself saw that the disaster the Founders and the Breen made had to be fixed, but the Cardassians wanted nothing more of them. Weyoun DID care about that, but he still wanted to help.

"You're becoming more...human, Weyoun," Odo said, pulling his attention back to him. "I know it might not be the right words to use, but it's the best way to put it. You've been...loyal these past months, but I want you to spend some time away from the Dominion to embrace freedom; with some more time aboard DS9, you can change and become more of a man than you were in past lifetimes."

~o~

She had been outside that room when she heard every word that Odo told Weyoun: he was going to Deep Space 9 so he could learn to be a _man_. He needed to learn independence, learn what it was like to live as an individual and not a servant. Odo had done a lot of what he could, but so much of Weyoun's predecessors lived in him.

Which meant _Ezri Dax_ was his last hope.

"I promise I will be in touch," Odo swore to her. "He won't live without me, I know that much. He won't be able to do anything without wanting to ask me for anything. But I understand he'll still need my...wisdom," he said with a little chuckle, shaking his head.

Ezri huffed and giggled. "Didn't Kira say that what good is power if you can't use it?"

"But to abuse power is not what I'll do here. Weyoun is the voice for his people, ought to be known better than he was then. He needs to be a natural leader on his own, see what's right and what's wrong on his own and not from me or the other Changelings. You know he can be, Ezri."

Yes, she remembered what kind of man Weyoun had been. That wasn't the man she wanted then - now he could get the chance to change. Her insides swelled with the possibility. The Weyoun she remembered had been a real man now that she thought of it, had powerful hands, an eloquent tongue and influence; he could have been a great leader if he hadn't been engineered by horrible, non-solid beings, hadn't been so blind. Julian had been everything she wanted, but his touch had been a little _too_ gentle compared to Weyoun's...

She wanted Weyoun that way again.

Something inside her broke when she scolded herself for thinking that. She was supposed to be helping him, not thinking about a renewal of a relationship and their day-long marriage. Having a relationship at the same time would not bode well. At least, she thought so.

"I'll do it, Odo. It's what I'm made to do."

She'd said this to both Odo and Kira when the three of them met in the main office that had once been Captain Sisko's. The colonel nodded her agreement, though she still looked uncertain. "He'll stay here, then, Odo, until he learns to be an independent being. You can also stay here, if you want to," she offered with a little smile. "The other Founders can't whisk you both away from here if I have anything to say about it."

He huffed. "But if they even try, then they'll answer to me. I'm just one, but not with the rest of you just like we used to be." His hand was reaching out and placing itself on top of hers on the sleek black surface of the desk. It was a silent way of asking her if they could catch up what they had left behind, and Ezri knew it. She cleared her throat and stood before them both.

"Where will he live, Colonel? I imagine quarters of his own -"

Kira interrupted her with a grin. "I was just thinking of that, Dax. He won't be by himself. He goes in with you."

~o~

He was moving in with Ezri.

He supposed it was better than living alone. Weyoun had never lived by himself before, not even outside the Dominion or any allies he had. His eyesight had been improved that he was able to see anything and everything more clearly now, even took the hateful glares from everyone else around him as they would never forgive him for being involved with occupying their station. He remembered breaking inside and would have collapsed if Ezri had not been there to support him.

Now that he looked at Ezri now, he remembered the one word he used to describe her: divine. Oh, she _was_. He took in her short ebony hair and vivid blue eyes, set in a round face full of innocence and ingenuity tempered with wisdom. So much of that weight from seven hosts before her, but look at her now. She was an immensely willful being no matter anything in her path, but that was life, as far as he knew.

That meant he would be facing more of it now that he was staying in a more benevolent part of the galaxy. A section he helped almost conquer.

He had thought he would end up searching the entire galaxy to find her, but in the end, it was she who found him. Everything his predecessor felt had remained in him. Weyoun had learned what love was through her, based on her feelings for Dr. Bashir, but then he had begun to be afraid of how his heart swelled every time he was around her. He had meant to dominate her, to possess her and show her that she needed a man to keep her in line, show her who was really in charge - but now _he_ saw it was wrong. He didn't want to possess Ezri Dax, a proud young woman with a great legacy. Possession was, as she put it, an obsession and a "consuming and negative impact".

"What will I be doing now, counselor?" he asked, teasing her a little as he enjoyed to. Just standing so close to her again - but then she looked up and had a serious look in her eyes despite her smile. He could not stop smiling from ear to ear as he drowned in those orbs wide as the skies. "What questions will you be asking me while I am your patient?"

"We'll start with that tomorrow," she replied, "but right now I want to start with us. If it's not going to be trouble for you." She moved up to stand close to him, her body nearly touching his. "I thought the last one was gone forever. I didn't think I would see you again."

Weyoun wanted to take her and hold her close, like she held him in his cell, but they had just reunited, and there were so many things they had to discuss. And one of them being... "What about Dr. Bashir? Are you and he...?"

"Julian and I are no longer together. We are just friends again."

He closed his eyes, relieved that she was no longer with the good doctor. That meant she would be all his again, with no one else getting in the way. Once he died before her at the hands of that Klingon who had been the husband of her predecessor, second long after she left him, and this time he did not want to die. He wanted to live, just to be with her. And as for her, he did not want to lose her again, nor would he _ever_ let her go again. "I'm sorry to hear that. Should I know the details?"

Ezri leaned into him, her ear against his chest. "We just...didn't work out, that's all. It can happen. But now that you're back..." She trailed off, putting both of her hands on his chest, and his arms came up to wrap around her.

"What about us? My predecessor didn't treat you so fairly. Why would you be so willing to take _me_ in?"

She looked back up at him with those wide eyes. "Because I was hoping you wouldn't...be like him. Are you like him, Weyoun?"

He shook his head furiously. "Of course not, but I carry his memories. It's part of being a clone, reliving every memory that comes down from the one before you. As you know what it is like to carry the memories of your own in here." He backed away and found himself looking down at her abdomen, placing his hand over there where he knew the Dax symbiont rested inside her. It seemed like it would be compared to a mother carrying a child, but not like this. He had no idea why he made that comparison when it was not the same.

"I know what it's like to also experience a great deal," Ezri whispered, placing her hand over his. "I got this joining when I never wanted to before, but now a part of me is happy that I did. I've gotten and given so much since then. But what about you...what about the original Weyoun?"

He closed his eyes. He remembered nothing about his noble progenitor; in fact, any Vorta who lived to remember their originals never told of it. The Founders would do anything to cover it up. But Odo had no part in it. "I confess I do not remember him, Ezri. Only that he was a natural leader and was chosen out of all people. When the Founders see what they want, they take it. You understand."

"Yes. I wish there was a way to help you remember." Her hand was coming up to cup his cheek, but he turned his face away from her. He wasn't sure if he needed her touch because of this sensitive topic he wanted to avoid.

"I'm afraid it's beyond your control, Ezri," he told her without any emotion in his voice or his body. "Just like my predecessor unable to keep you was beyond his control."

"But you're _not_ him!" she insisted, turning him back to her. "He forced me to marry him, which makes me married to you. It's just as Worf told me, because I carry that part of his wife, I am still a member of his adopted House. You're not the same Weyoun I remember, but I'm still your wife." Her eyes lowered then. "I didn't even want to be married to him..."

"I know." Weyoun sighed as he recalled seeing everything on the wedding day in front of all his allies and future enemies in Damar and his fellow soldiers witnessing, even Worf, but to know fully well that the bride herself was not happy made him feel ill inside. How could he ever make that up to her now? There had never been an official agreement to annul, but annulments never happened within the Dominion. Crossing the line meant never going back; you were linked for life. "How can I ever correct that mistake?" he whispered, feeling helpless and hating it.

She shook her head. "I really don't know. I don't think we can fix the marriage issue. Right now, I just want to focus on helping you." She fixed him with her wide blues onto his lavender ones. "And there's something I want you to know. After Worf and I escaped, I could not...stop thinking about you. Your predecessor, I mean." She shook her head. "I don't know how to say you when it was not you I was with then. But that's not important. What was important was that it was always you on my mind when I returned here, when I entered my relationship with Julian, and I was never able to have a clear head when I tried to forget about you because of our opposites..."

He felt himself crack inside when she confessed how he was always with her and could not let her forget anything about him. Sighing again, he leaned in so his forehead touched against hers. "Ezri, you don't need to say anymore."

"But I have to," she insisted. "It's never so easy to explain, but I need to get this out. I'm feeling something burning inside me because of you, and I'm afraid of it because so many people hate you, you're one of the most powerful men I've met that I don't think I can keep permanent in my life. You know exactly why, as much as we both want it, but that won't be up to us. Experience has taught me that."

Weyoun groaned. That was another lifetime, and that was a time of war. This was peace now, and that was all he ever wanted. Peace and order. He was supposed to be free now, as he was standing in front of her now. His mind was shouting at him to kiss her now, but he resisted the urge. He feared by kissing her would lead to more, more which had been wild and frenzied, passionate and hungry. And right now, he felt it stir in the pit of his stomach that he forced himself away from her. He remembered how her clothed, soft body felt against his bared flesh, her warmth sizzling his chills, but the circumstances being in a cell of all places in enemy territory...

"I'm sorry then," he said, closing his eyes. "I don't suppose there will ever be a future for the both of us as long as I am hated and remembered for everything my predecessors have done."


	12. Something More

Chapter Twelve

Something More

She and Weyoun did not speak anymore since him deciding they had no future together as long as he was remembered for everything he helped commit against millions. She could not stop thinking about how defeated he looked, weary of being around her again simply because of the last one holding her a prisoner and ordering the deaths of her and Worf. This Weyoun was not that one; he was clearly having a hard time seeing that.

This was going to be harder than she thought.

She was tired herself and needed to clean up, but so did he. And she wanted to get them both some food, too. But she wasn't the least bit hungry and knew for sure that he was. Remembering that he could not taste anything of his own besides what his native roots bestowed, she called to the replicator to make a Bajoran recipe of the emerald green ratamba stew. It became a favorite of her own, but it made her sad to know Weyoun wouldn't be able to love it as much as she would.

"Here, this will be a start to filling that stomach of yours, but don't eat too fast," she warned him as she set the bowl down in front of him when he sat at the dinner table. He stared at it with wide eyes, picking up his utensil slowly and dipping it in. Ezri adverted her eyes as it was rude to stare. "I'm sorry I can't have dinner with you, but I gotta clean up first before -"

"It's delicious."

She was shocked altogether and felt her bones stiffen. He - did he just say...? "You mean you can _taste_ it?" she whispered, stunned. Her mind was racing. Not only had his eyesight improved, but so did his TASTE! What had been done to him that wasn't anywhere near the eyesight of the Founders?

Odo had said _Eris_ saved the DNA sample not long before Weyoun 8 was killed. However it was done, changes must have been made to his genetic template so he could see and taste - what else was there? If only she could find Eris and thank her for this...

"There's so much I have been able to do in months," Weyoun responded, and now his pace was speeding up that she had to raise her hand and help him slow it down. He was enjoying it so much he couldn't get enough of it that she cracked again and wanted to cry. Remembering how she wondered why none of his people could do anything that made them feel good about themselves instead of giving everything up to serve, she saw this as another step in "recovery". "I want more of this," he said when he was finished, but she shook her head.

"You should let your stomach rest first, and then I'll get us both a dessert," she offered, but she did not mean "dessert" in an inappropriate way, or maybe he didn't understand that. He bowed his head and nodded. "I have to go clean up now," she said suddenly, leaving his side and finding the bathroom adjacent to her bedroom.

~o~

He had liked this...ratamba stew more than he expected, and he'd never had this dish before that he could recall. He couldn't describe the impeccable TASTE other than rich, green and creamy with some delectable vegetable he wasn't familiar with. Either way, it made him aroused with hunger, not in _that_ sense. Borath must have seen fit to do this just for him as they had known each other for fears.

Weyoun wanted more of this, but she insisted he let his stomach rest so he did not get aches. She had said she was going to bathe, and that was what he realized he needed, but she was doing it first, and a part of him respected her wishes, but then he heard the sound of running bathwater and knew a sonic shower for himself was also in order.

Slowly, biting his lip, he undressed and left his clothing on the sofa, unashamed but worried she would lose it if she saw him unexpectedly like this. But he was already naked and heading for the doorway she had gone through. When he did, he found himself walking in the direction of the bath tub - smooth, white and round - and there _she_ was, laying on her back and her whole body but her face and wonderful chest submerged. He saw every inch of her that he remembered from his past life and bit himself down hard to conceal his groan as he looked her over up and down. Her face was peaceful as if sleeping, her breasts flat against her chest but defined and curved, her waist slim and legs toned, the pattern of spots beginning on either side of her forehead and continuing south in that same direction over her shoulders, outside both breasts and abdomen, the thighs and ending at her ankles...could any Trill be any more irresistible than this?

He quickly turned away and walked over to the shower, turning it on himself and waiting for the appropriate temperature before stepping in and sighing when vibrations coursed through his body - but it was not easy to clean when your wife for a day in your past life was outside this area.

Another thought troubled his mind: if Odo was right about loving Colonel Kira and telling his side of the subject, saying Weyoun needed to be more than his predecessors were, then why was Weyoun so afraid to be with the woman who was the only companion he had aboard this station?

~o~

She'd seen him come in, but her eyes were closed to slits. She wasn't afraid to let him see her as he already knew what she looked like, but then again, would he shy away? As she kept saying over and over, he wasn't...

Ezri slowly lifted her head and looked over the rim of the tub, seeing him - and he was _naked_. That same body she remembered, his smooth back and firm rear end, but he didn't see her because of it. Ezri lowered her head behind the rim so he didn't see her looking at his nude body, but that didn't stop a certain sensation hotter than the water over her, between her legs that she had not felt since she and Julian broke up. Damn it! At a time like this, she had to see him. She might as well not sit and be scared, have doubts, et cetera. She had to take the chance.

Arising again, Ezri looked over again to see him stepping into the sonic shower, but he gave no indication that he saw her climb out of the tub, dripping wet and crossing over in three strides, slipping behind him and startling him, but a little jump was all it was. His back was still facing her, her arms wrapping around him to simply hold him close to her for a little while, but Weyoun turned around and looked her up and down, finally resting on her eyes. His were languid with heat but also concern.

"Are you sure you want this right now?" he asked softly. She nodded, not bothering to chew her bottom lip. Right now was not about right or wrong, but rather what they both wanted, worry about tomorrow by then. He slowly leaned down then and placed a chaste kiss on her lips first before pulling back and looking at her lips, taking them again for an even harder one that hers burned and wanted more of him.

"Please, Weyoun." Ezri's breasts ached for his touch that she took both his hands into hers and guided them first up her thighs, hips and sides, and finally up front and over for her abdomen, cupping her breasts in his palms, massaging them and her sensitive nipples. She whimpered and leaned against him, her forehead against his chest, feeling the pulse of his beating heart. His hands left her chest and glided around to cup her back and shoulders gently then downwards to tenderly grasp her buttocks, pulling her closer to him. His right hand particularly on her right cheek let itself go to pull her thigh forward and bend her knee so her leg gently hooked around his hip. She felt him rub against the apex of her legs, his moist member against her sex and finding her front aperture. The feel of her damp curls rubbing against his was exhilarating. They locked themselves in another lip lock before she hoisted herself up and he turned her around so her back touched the vibrating wall.

"Just like that?" Weyoun growled when he had her pinned to the wall, his animalistic side returning even when he began to kiss and gently nibble her sensitive parts like he used to, making her groan and realize how much she DID miss this. He slid himself inside her slicked muscles which closed around him as soon as he was home where he missed being far away from for far too long. He groaned with her at the intense pleasure that overpowered them like an ocean wave with strong currents, and his hips were rutting in and out of her in no time, making her scream louder and louder than she ever did. That was what he always did best, make her scream and render her incapable of speech.

When they both climaxed, she wobbled on her legs but managed to stand on both of them, leaning against him. He was panting and trying to catch his breath. "I think we missed each other that much," Ezri said upon catching her own breath, and he looked up at her with a laugh.

"I believe we did. Do you want to go again?"

She wanted to say yes, but her body was tired. "Maybe tomorrow - or, it depends." She let him go and stepped out of the shower, grabbing a towel to wrap around herself and then handing him his to dry. "We need to focus on more...important things," she reminded him.

Weyoun exhaled as he followed her out of the bathroom. "You're right," was all he said.

Drying herself off, Ezri pondered how she could start by getting him to remember the original Weyoun, as another step. That was going to be an even bigger challenge, but first he would end up being forced to interact with the other beings of this station. Maybe she could have him by her side and as her personal assistant while she helped others coming in to her; he could learn to help other people with their problems that way, among other things.

Later that night, she ended up sharing the bed with him as she did not like him sleeping on the couch, but they did not touch each other the way they did earlier either.

~o~

Just being near all of these different peoples made him hold himself higher than ever, giving them all a smile but in return got mostly scowls and glares of hate; there were only a few who truly smiled, or were they pretending to? Ezri urged him on. "Just keep looking ahead and stay close to me," she whispered. "And don't worry if any Klingons try to come onto you. I know how to handle them better. Any looking for a fight will go through me."

He chuckled at her bold bravery. Klingons looking for a fight over petty memories were without honor. If he ever encountered one, he would man up and say so to his face.

"Well, the new resident of DS9 come back to us," the Ferengi bartender he remembered very well said as he greeted one of his favorite customers, but Dax waved him off.

"Be nice to him, Quark. He's not here to cause trouble. He's here because Odo sent him here to learn to live like the rest of these people," she told him as she accepted her favorite beverage, which was a tall glowing ruby red liquid that was passionate. He watched as she brought it to her lips and how her lips darkened almost that same shade of red...

"Well, what about you, Ambassador? Kava juice?"

He snorted as he locked the Ferengi in the eyes. "I would take whatever it is she is having, thank you."

Quark chuckled and shook his head, turning to bring out his order. "It's red wine," she told him. "We served it a lot back home." It was then that he noticed the faraway look in her eyes when she mentioned her home.

"Are you from Trill?" he asked her.

"Originally, birthright at least. I was born and grew up on New Sydney." She was absently toying with the rim of her glass, staring into the blood-red fluid clear as a crystal. "The family business was about mining, and you can say I was the only one who actually left to find something for myself. My mother and I were never close, and my father was never around; I always thought it was because obviously my mother was intolerable, and she was. My younger brother and older brother were the only ones I trusted, but I was always busy fantasizing escaping home to join Starfleet."

She had thought by escaping an already hard enough home life, things would get better for her, only to become pressed forth in a great responsibility burdening her more than her domineering mother. Weyoun could not even remember what family was like; the Founders were supposed to have made his people, but now he doubted it all, even the story of the primitive forms. "Did you ever go home?" he asked.

She nodded. "Less than a year ago, maybe exactly, but I don't know anymore." Ezri sighed heavily and took another long drink. "When I did, it had to do with Chief O'Brien investigating the disappearance of the wife of a former member of an Orion Syndicate member, said affiliation involved with our family's business; my brother Norvo had killed her because she wasn't happy with her life taken care of by them. He proved Mother wrong because all these years, she shot down his hopes and dreams of being a successful artist, but it was I, his sister, who believed in him. In the end, his youth and life were taken away by life imprisonment. I sometimes believe it's still my fault even though it wasn't."

Weyoun tried to think whether or not it was because she left him alone to their difficult mother, losing his hopes and giving in to the pain. He didn't see it as Ezri's fault, that there were things beyond her control like this. "I doubt it was, and I do mean every word of it." He hadn't touched his drink in front of him, instead choosing to focus his attention on her and her alone. She had left a harsh family and found a career as a counselor until the joining of the Dax symbiont after the death of its last host.

But Ezri shook her head. "If only you were there."

He lowered his eyes and wished he knew what to say now, only feeling sympathy for her. "Oh, look at the time. We have to get back," she said suddenly.

All day he helped interact with anyone who came in to Ezri, willingly and not so willingly discussing their issues, and Weyoun's ears were rapt and listening even if any of them did not want to talk to him in particular. It felt like a long day, for some reason, until one Bajoran woman in particular came to Ezri following the death of her husband from illness, and she was stuck raising their only daughter by herself.

The woman had long black hair, green eyes and the ridged nose but a rather snide air about her. Already, Weyoun knew he would not like her simply because she was snarky being widowed and raising a child by herself. However, while Ezri was busy conversing with the woman - her name was Avis Jael - Weyoun found himself intrigued by her young daughter.

"My name is Ciel," the child told him, bearing her mother's onyx hair, only eyes the color of Ezri's. "I'm ten. You're Weyoun. Mum always talked about how nasty the Dominion and its followers were. But I don't think you are."

Weyoun frowned at her. She was naïve to think that she didn't think he was a foul being. She might be too young to understand that the Vorta were all clones. "What makes you think I am not?" He could not be allowed to be called good; to call yourself that would border on narcissism and contempt by those around you who did not view you as such.

"Because you don't hurt people anymore, do you?" Ciel asked, sitting down across from him and criss-cross. "Counselor Dax was talking about how a Changeling was trying to make you better and sent you here now. She said you weren't bad anymore, that you hate yourself for everything."

He held his breath and avoided looking at the little girl altogether. Something about her touched him completely. Even though she was a Bajoran, lacked the ears of his people, in some ways she had the wisdom of a Vorta. She was smarter than she looked, and it impressed him. But apparently, her own mother failed to see that. "Ciel, come on," she snapped, ordering the child to her feet before turning venomous eyes onto him. "You, keep away from my daughter, you monster. We've had enough Vorta in our lifetimes. It is bad enough our old constable even brought you here," Avis Jael sneered, then huffed and dragged her daughter out with her. Little Ciel looked over her shoulder, her eyes telling him everything that she was not happy at home.

Something inside him melted that he wished he could do something.

"Jael is a difficult woman," Ezri said when she came beside him. She was shaking her head. "I feel bad for her losing her husband, but I sometimes wonder how she treats her only daughter. The Bajorans are a spiritual people that I know not all of them are perfect..."

His perfect ears heard every word and agreed, but he also nearly tuned out because he could not stop thinking about little Avis Ciel who seemed to idolize him despite his history. A little spark inside him burst but did not turn all the way into a flame as he thought of the possibility -

 _"Ops to Dax."_

"Dax here."

 _"Dr. Bashir has just returned."_

~o~

Julian was back.

He was back from the medical emergency on Cardassia, aiding with the crisis; she had not been able to encounter him while she and Odo had been there, not that it mattered, but she had also been concerned for him. He was helping out surviving and dying Cardassians when apparently he was forced to return for some reason.

"Ezri," he said when she and Weyoun greeted him at Airlock Five, hugging him in a friendly fashion, letting him go only to let him meet Weyoun, slightly shocked but otherwise polite. "Weyoun."

"Doctor," he responded. "I'm sorry we have to meet face-to-face..."

"I'm afraid you and I are apparently no longer enemies," Julian interrupted gently, raising a hand and keeping the other on his bag over his shoulder. "The peace stands. Should I know that the two of you are...?"

The meaning behind was implied to be that he wanted to know if they were intimate again, which they were, sort of, that it made Ezri feel awkward again like all those months ago. "Not really, yet," she lied, getting a look from Weyoun which she ignored. "Has Kira told you why he's here?"

He shook his head. "Not really. It seems you two have a lot to share with me," he noted, and then another voice sounded behind the three of them.

"Weyoun, I was hoping I would see you again." It was a female Vorta, young and with her hair cropped close to her head. Weyoun's eyes widened with recognition and utter disbelief.

"Eris, I never thought I'd see you come here from Cardassia. What were you _doing_ there?" **  
**

 **Now Eris and Julian become part of the rest of the plot. :) It was always intentional to eventually pair them up, too. But for now, a lot of questions about the new Cardassia are on the rise. The little Bajoran girl, Ciel, will play an important part like Taya in season two's "Shadowplay", which is one of my favorite Odo episodes, too, for the sake of the cuteness between them. :) Stay tuned and read and review.**


	13. Ring of Fire

**It seemed obvious from the start that the Cardassians would be on the verge of extinction, and I recall reading somewhere on Memory Alpha that the Cardassians in fact DID die out some thirty or so years later, so that's where the inspiration came from for the once proud people now. And I also had imagined from the start of it that it would be difficult to try and preserve what was left of the endangered race especially since every Alpha Quadrant race saw them as cold-blooded killers.**

Chapter Thirteen

Ring of Fire

"I had thought I'd find you still on Cardassia, my friend," the other Vorta replied, a smile gracing her face as she graced over in four strides until she was in front of him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He stiffened, inhaling her scent and catching remnants of Cardassia's atmosphere on her. "But then I heard from one of those reptiles that you were taken out of Central Command only yesterday. Odo..."

"He's on the station," Weyoun told her, but he had not yet seen him today by any standards. For all he could guess, he was with everyone else in Ops. "But you never answered me, what were you doing there?" He had assumed she had been captured for whatever reason while he was there, never hearing word on her, and now here she was with Dr. Bashir who had coincidentally been there on assignment...

Bashir himself cleared his throat. "Well, maybe we should save the explanations while I settle myself in, and she comes with me," he said when he looked at Eris with a small smile. Weyoun had the slightest idea Eris would be moving in with the good doctor. He frowned to himself then when he caught the way the two seemed to be looking at each other; he looked over at Ezri and she seemed to notice the same thing.

"So, what happened?" Ezri asked as soon as all four of them arrived at the doctor's quarters. She was helping Bashir unpack his items, noticing how they seemed a bit close together, but he tried not to think of it as a possible reconnection since it was clear they would not be like that again. Weyoun himself sat beside Eris, watching with her as Julian began his part of the tale.

"Well, Dax knows I was on Cardassia for the last two months assisting with the medical crisis, but everywhere I went, I see less of the once proud people that we all fought against for a long time. They need aid keeping their lines going again, but because so many men, women and children have been killed, the only solution would be to bring other people but everyone knows the occupation of Bajor, and the alliance with the Dominion." He shook his head, hanging it in defeat and his face saying everything: he wanted to help save an entire race because it was his sworn oath to help no matter who the being was. Just as Weyoun tried. Bashir now locked gazes with him. "I had the opportunity to meet with Garak again, and he continues to speak of how his people were going to die off in a few decades. They are the last of the Cardassian people."

Eris let loose a frustrated exhale. "Might as well be, because who would be willing to mate with a Cardassian, doctor? The men have appetites, the women fierce. Who can forget Bajor and taking all its women for the satiations of the Guls and Legates who ran this station?" She hadn't meant offense, but it was all the truth. Perhaps there was no hope for Cardassia, just let it all die off and Garak himself with it in a matter of years.

But Julian Bashir was never one to give up without a fight. "Perhaps you're right, Eris, but as a friend of Garak's and a doctor who will save lives no matter the cost," he said strongly, standing straight and making Ezri smile proudly, "I won't go down without a fight."

"That was the attitude I had when I conviced Odo I could assist," Weyoun said, leaning back in his seat and avoiding eye contact with all three, sighing and the weight heavy burning in his chest. "But the Cardassians despise all Vorta for what we have helped done to them and will not accept us." And by doing this, they were rejecting any kind of help willing because of the past rivalries. Not only were others letting them rot away, but they did not realize they were also letting themselves die.

"That was why I was on Cardassia in the first place," Eris told him suddenly, turning her body around to face him completely. "I went to rescue you from Central Command, took a handful of Jem'Hadar with the permission of the Founders, but my men were killed and I was taken into a refugee camp where there were still some unfortunate Cardassian families in desperate need. I was held there for a week until I met Dr. Bashir who happened to be at the same camp. It was by chance," she said, looking fondly up at him; he in return lowered his gaze bashfully but also uncertainly. "He was ordered by Central Command to take me away from their planet soon if I didn't want to suffer like, I quote, 'another Vorta in our detention center'. I always knew it was you, Weyoun. But we were already taking off, and now I found you here."

"You saved his line, didn't you?" Ezri asked her. "Odo told me that you did, and I have wanted to say thank you."

The female Vorta gave her a ghost of a grin. "You shouldn't thank just me. Thank your lover boy who saved himself first."

He lowered his gaze entirely when Ezri looked in his direction. "I'm going to anyway," she said softly, the soft burning of her eyes on his skin. It was as though she was telling him that he did the brave thing in saving himself - for _her_. Not just himself. He almost looked up and smiled but could not.

Later on, he was strolling the Promenade, not bothering to look at anyone in the eyes as he checked out the shops and stores, interested in the jewels and garments of every race - and then upon coming to one of the shops he forgot the race of, but the necklace he glimpsed in the window caught his attention indefinitely. His gut was wrenching as his mind tried to think of how to get _this_ for Ezri...

"A strip of latinum for your thoughts, Ambassador?"

He whirled around and saw none other than the Ferengi standing there at a time like this. "What can I do for you, Quark?" he asked irritably, turning his attention back to the pendant on display, the teardrop-shaped stone swirling like the skies and perhaps the ocean...he had never seen anything like this. "I'm a little preoccupied right now." He wished he had the money to buy this now, because he knew she would like this. He just knew it, and Quark seemed to notice.

"You know, your face might as well say it all, but gifts like that never come without a price, which you don't seem to have despite being the most powerful man in the Dominion."

He inhaled through his nose as he slowly turned back around to glare at Quark. Monetary value was not an issue within the Dominion, but he had been captured before, lost what he possessed at the time, so there had been no time to get anything extra. It was clear he was meant to settle that issue on his own from then, without asking for anything from the Founder or receiving it back in the Gamma Quadrant. Being an individual meant working for yourself and the other person in your life, as he had been watching around him lately.

"I certainly won't ask you to buy this trinket for me," Weyoun said, giving Quark his full attention and turning his back from the jewel. "The inside of my body knows Ezri -"

"Will love it," Quark finished for him with a slightly bored expression, nodding his head and rolling his eyes once. "Believe me, I know Ezri well enough, and you're right. But seeing as you haven't got the money, I'll offer you something that involves getting it." His teeth were bared in a broad, knowing grin that Weyoun himself knew all too well - and he knew exactly what the Ferengi was _offering_ him.

He was giving Weyoun a job in his bar.

~o~

"Jael, what you're feeling is natural frustration because of everything left to you after losing your husband," Ezri assured her. "Everything is, and you have no one left but your own daughter." However, as she looked over the woman's shoulder to see ten-year-old Ciel sitting impatiently on the chair behind them and near the door. To be forced to be near your suffering mother while she was going through therapy reminded Ezri of her own mother. It wasn't her business to know what went on at home, but that little girl did not deserve criticism or anything.

"Counselor, you don't understand anything!" the woman bit out, hands clenching together into fists that her knuckles turned white. "I lost my husband just recently, I'm raising a child by myself, and it seems my life is now over."

She closed her eyes. She was used to some people talking to her like this, but right now involved a young girl who needed her mother more than ever. The mother herself was dealing with her grief in her own way, but to take it out on her child, however it was? Bajorans were meant to be spiritual and close-knit, but this one?

Ezri was now looking over her mother's shoulder once more, and this time she let loose a gasp. Jael followed, her shocked sound matching Ezri's.

Ciel was gone from her seat.

~o~

"What would you have me do then, Quark?" Weyoun asked, still looking down at him and furrowing his brows, the Ferengi's smile still in place. "Wait your tables, be one of the dabo hosts?" The image amused him, to even try to distract players, maybe the females - few they were - who came along.

Quark burst into a fit of giggles. "Believe me, I'd love to see the faces of my customers to see a male Vorta 'seducing' them into losing the game. As much as I want to say yes, I'm afraid for my customers' sakes, I'd have to put you behind the bar with me and serving with me."

"Then I accept," Weyoun answered. "Temporarily."

Quark nodded. "Done deal. Doing this for both you and Ezri." He then turned to the shopkeeper who had come to the window. She was a middle-aged Bajoran woman whose auburn hair was braided across her forehead, and did she always smile this way? It was like Weyoun's own famous smile which made the negotiations and business trades that much easier. "Well, hello," Quark said pleasantly, bowing his head once, then pointed to the charm Weyoun wanted, "I would like to know if we can talk a marvelous offer on this interesting jewel."

Weyoun blinked in surprise. What was Quark _doing?_

"Well, I can see this is for a special lady," the woman said when her kind attention switched to Weyoun, obviously knowing everything. "This is a rare stone which is always seen as the representation of either the skies or the oceans. Everywhere you go, you can carry your loved one close to your heart." Now he could close his eyes as he saw the marvelous parallel between him and Ezri, and how the color matched her eyes perfect...those graceful curves of silver in a cage over the touching stone...

"Then it IS done!" Quark said happily, gesturing for Weyoun to come closer to him. "Keep this on hold for one month for this one here, but no more. For his special girl, as you put it, madam."

"Mr. Weyoun!"

He turned around hearing his name, and to his own surprise, little Avis Ciel was running his way, picking up her skirts and skidding to a halt before him and Quark. "Why, Ciel, it's a surprise! And please, I prefer Weyoun." He looked up, surprised her mother was not here. But he would not be calm and not expect Avis Jael any time. "Where is your mother?" he asked, kneeling in front of her.

"Still talking with Counselor Dax, but I wanted to see you," she said. "I have no friends, and I was thinking about you. I don't care what you did. Hi, Mr. Quark!" she chirped when she looked up at the Ferengi, whose face was irked as his new worker was asked to be friends by a child. "Is Weyoun friends with you, too?"

He chuckled when the Ferengi shook his head and looked away. "You could say that," Weyoun said for him; inwardly, he wasn't sure if they would ever be friends, or even if they were, it might be for the sake of Ezri. He had no friends here besides Odo, besides Bashir and Eris - and now this little one who resided aboard this station was willing to let him into her life regardless of -

"Ciel, what did I say about running off?!"

"But Mum!" the girl protested when she turned around and saw her mother stalking her way with Dax behind her, worried eyes on Weyoun and relieved to see Ciel well. "I only wanted to see Weyoun again while you were busy."

"I told you to stay away from him," Jael said angrily, taking her by the wrist and giving her a look of warning as some people were beginning to look their way; she glared at them to mind their own business. "I'm warning you just this once, Weyoun, if you come near my daughter again, I'll speak to Colonel Kira who can talk to security to keep you away from us. And the same goes for you, too, Dax. Keep him away."

Ezri looked like she wanted to say something smart, but instead, she coldly stated, "I'll see you next time, next week, Jael." The woman huffed and turned on her heel, taking Ciel away with her, the little girl looking back at them again. As soon as they were away from sight, Quark whistled and shook his head.

"Well, that went well."

"Weyoun, I'm sorry," Ezri told him, putting a hand on his back and leading him away from the shop stand, Quark saying good-bye to the keeper and trailing behind them. "I've been thinking about looking into that family and seeing if there was anything suspicious no one else knows about, like domestic..."

Weyoun laughed sarcastically. Domestic abuse, was it? It sounded too simple, and they might be wrong. But he was inclined to believe her for obvious reasons. Ciel was, in a manner of speaking, desiring his help more than anything to get away from her mother who had changed ever since the father died. However, he assumed things were not well long before that...

"Quark, don't tell me you offered him a job at your bar!" Ezri said, bringing him back to life, laughing, too.

"Well, I did," the Ferengi answered proudly. "I need another waiter, no one else will accept him for anything more sophisticated, and I'm the only one kind enough to let him in. I'm doing the both of you a favor."

Neither he nor Ezri noticed Weyoun smile secretly to himself. Things were starting to get a little better around here for him.

~o~

Two weeks later, there was an explosion that wracked the Promenade.

Jael was supposed to have her appointment with Ezri today, but shortly before the time she was supposed to arrive, the impact shook the floor, and everyone was screaming and panicking. The attention of Ops was caught, and an investigation was in the making right away.

What had happened? Was a bomb set? That had to be logical enough of an answer, but there was no telling yet.

However, that was not all. A fire was forming at the site: the habitat ring, level one. She was there, Weyoun with her, and Julian was helping with the dead and injured, even pulling out anyone who couldn't get out. Everyone was out, but then the last dead body was brought out - "Jael!" Ezri cried when the Bajoran was laid down, blood shown running from the left corner of her mouth, face covered with dust and soot, but her signs were gone. She was dead. Ezri bowed her head as she wished the woman a safe passage into the next life with the Prophets, along with Kira. But that left one more still in there who had not been pulled out...

 _Ciel!_

She felt her heart leap as she was worried if the little girl was killed in the explosion, or if she was still in there and had not yet been found - "Weyoun!" she shouted when she saw him run past maintenance and everyone else trying to put out the fire, braving the smoke and flames just to run through the smoking section of the ring in order to find that child himself, risking his own life just for her.

~o~

He had to say that working for Quark wasn't that much eventful save for a few Klingons aboard throwing bloodwine at him twice in a row before security took them away, and a trip spilling the tray of drinks from one of the Bolians who hated him just for being a "dictator of the Dominion". He might have been beaten to a pulp if Quark and security had not been there.

Life was good if not perfect, and he could take as many blows as he could in his lifetimes, but right now he was focused on braving these fires on the level one habitat ring just to try and find Ciel himself since no one else did.

Ciel's life was precious, and something about her had him so warm he felt he was responsible for her. He wanted to get her out himself, but not for a story of being a hero. He didn't want to be called a hero, just to save the little girl. She was still alive, and he knew it. Weyoun would not stand by and let her die in this place. He had to shove security guards aside, fire extinguishers and the like to charge through the hallways of flames, finding the place where he knew Jael and her daughter resided, having gotten a hold of the list himself. Smoke obscured his vision, clouded his nostrils, but he coughed it all out and rubbed his eyes as he dodged falling, flaming debris and dove through alcoves until he found the place.

His ears picked up the sounds of crying and screams of help.

"I'M COMING!" he roared as he shouted to the computer to override the security locks, letting him in the Avis residence and seeing the place undamaged but smoking. He looked over through smoldering furniture and turned tables, jumping over them as far as his weight could carry them. His senses followed where the cries were coming -

\- and they were coming from the bedroom to his left. "Ciel, hold on!" He slammed his palm flat on the console to open the door for him, and there she was, huddled in the corner behind her bed. She was crying and holding her legs to her chest in a tight spot as he had been not so long ago. But this was a fire guaranteed to take them both if he did not get her away now. "Ciel!"

"Weyoun!" She jumped up and ran his way, wrapping her arms around his legs in a smothering embrace. "Weyoun, you came and saved me!"

The pressure of her arms around him made something inside him break down; an innocent child embracing him in a hostile situation involving no soldiers shooting them down, and he knelt down to briefly embrace her before picking her up into his arms. "I know, but we have to get you out of here now."

Her small arms wrapped around his shoulders, her legs around his waist as they both made way out the door. "Where's my mother?"

Weyoun could not tell her; to tell her now would make her lose it. "She was already taken out," he told her. "You haven't been found until now -" He trailed off when he looked overhead upon hearing the cracking of the ceiling...the concrete and steel were going to collapse. He increased the speed of his running, his legs growing weaker and tired, but as soon as he saw they were near the end, a yard away -

"WEYOUN!" Ciel screamed when she fell out of his arms at the same time a great part of the ceiling overhead broke without warning and onto _him_. He howled and screamed, his body snapping backward close enough to break bones when he felt his clothing and flesh - and the back of his hair - sear painfully, powerless to pull himself out by himself. Each second that passed, he lost more of himself in the back, but Ciel had to save herself. He tried to push her away, but she persisted, successfully grabbing him by the arms and dragging him out with all her might. From what he felt with the last of his nerves, the fires were still licking at his body.

He felt his mind spin as his flesh sizzled, the pain more than anything he ever recalled feeling in past lifetimes, and he barely felt Ciel pulling him to the entrance they had come, and out to safety. Voices were screaming and shouting over him that not even his excellent ears could make out any of them, and perhaps he was dying.

Panic flared in his body as the thought consumed his being. He felt his hand reach into one of his pockets where he kept the most precious thing in the world that he recalled asking Odo to hold for him in case something ever happened to him but asked to return to him upon being rescued...

Weyoun remembered nothing at all when he lost consciousness.

 **The necklace was based off a wonderful Larimar charm with a similar story of carrying the spirit of your loved ones everywhere you go. :) The stone Larimar itself is said to be the "soul of the sea and the sky".**

 **Yeah, the fire was very intense, I know that. But don't lose hope, that's all I'll say. Stay tuned!**


	14. A Song From the Past

Chapter Fourteen

A Song From the Past

Ciel was in her arms, crying and holding onto her as she was told that she was going to be all right, but that her mother was in fact dead, killed in the bombing, now that it was a possible rule. The little girl was wishing her mother a safe passage, although a part of Ezri's meaner side wished the opposite; this was Joran speaking, not her, however. The child was an orphan now, so who would take her in? She had no other relatives, and Ezri did not want her in some orphanage until she was taken in by a family of strangers. She had no plans to be a mother yet herself, but with Ciel, she wanted the little girl to have a familiar face she actually trusted until she reached a certain age where she could take care of herself.

For Weyoun to go into the fiery corridors like that - how could he risk his own life like that?! She was proud he was a man to go through danger like that just for the little one who needed them the most, tried to get away from her suffering mother, but now that both of them came out alive and well...the man she loved was burning almost to death having gotten the child out himself. Ciel had pulled him out herself with all her might. Ezri and Julian, Eris, Odo and the security staff coming along - a crowd was gathering to watch the mess, of all races - ran to his aid. Weyoun was screaming and howling, hardly aware that he was getting help, the flames put out and a blanket thrown over him, but he had lost consciousness by then.

His screams were more than her senses could bear. Ezri held onto Ciel as they both watched him, along with Odo, Eris and Quark, as he was loaded onto a table to be taken to the infirmary right away, with Julian joining and shouting the preparations. She didn't want him to die; she didn't want to lose him, no matter that he would be cloned again. Her insides broke down, and she could not hold back her sobs any longer, no longer caring about those around her - not even Kira - and lamented Weyoun's life.

"I'm praying to the Prophets, Counselor," little Ciel whispered to her, her small arms around Ezri's shoulders, rubbing her back in small circles the way her older brother Janel used to do whenever she needed him. "I want them to help save him..."

She held the girl closer to her in return. "So do I," she whispered.

Eris had come to kneel beside them, putting her hand on the Trill's back. "I have faith that he will make it, Ezri. I know it, deep down, that he will..."

~o~

 _His senses were light, though he smelled sweet air. He didn't feel any pain - in fact, he felt nothing at all but serenity. He was happy and at peace, nothing around him as he felt warm sun and air, earth beneath him._

 _"Weyoun...?"_

 _He opened his eyes and saw the sun smiling down on him, then turned his head to see Eris beside him. She was wearing an elegant white dress which flowed sweetly around her body, glittering in a soft floral pattern with pearls and crystals, the straps off her gentle shoulders. It was a wedding dress, and around the finger of the hand reaching out to him was none other than the one he gave her the day he asked her to be his. It was a beauty as exotic as she was, with the violet-blues circled with icy white that every star system would conceive. They were surrounded with forestry, surrounded from public eye and he was away from the administrator's office just to spend a few days of newly wedded bliss with his new wife.  
_

 _He looked over himself and saw himself with his shirt opened to reveal his muscled chest, then back to Eris and her smiling face. They grew up together, they were happy and now starting a family soon. He was ready to spend the rest of his life with her. Looking her over again, he was ready to join with her physically here, under the sun and alone in nature's embrace, but then there was the sound of voices coming from the brush..._

~o~

He swam in and out of consciousness, coming back to in time to see light over his eyes and voices yelling distortedly - he vaguely heard another asking for the hypospray, and that was it. His world went hazy once more and then succumbed into darkness.

When he did fall into oblivion, he found himself remembering every vivid detail.

He had no idea if it was the pain that brought it to the surface, or if the medicinal effects broke through the barriers of his mind somehow, but either way, he _remembered_ his progenitor. The original Weyoun who started it all.

Like the clones to follow him, he was a diplomat and leader, born into a family of high society yet grew up in the forest. Grew up with Eris and ran the fields, climbed the trees and stayed out until the sun went down much to the disapproval of both their parents. Both were single children, always talking about starting a family one day, always having idyllic plans that always seemed to come to fruition at every turn.

Until the day of their wedding, which was supposed to have been the start of the rest of their lives together.

The Female Founder herself had been there to bring them to their knees, with a squad of twelve Jem'Hadar at her command, ordering Weyoun and his new bride to their feet and informing them that the time had come for them. She had said they would serve the Founders gloriously, that their lives would never end but would go through a painful cycle in service - until she or any of her people saw fit to end them for whatever severe means necessary, of course. Now Weyoun 9 could remember all the mental probes in the first stages of the first incarnation following the death of his progenitor, how he had to take the oath of allegiance - and how his beloved was forced to do the same.

After that, it was all gone. Neither of them remembered what it was like of their former lives.

The Founders took _everything_ away from them.

Now that Weyoun was currently coming out of his unconscious state, feeling like he was going to crack if he tried any movement of any kind. He had been through fire - and now he felt like he had been reborn. He was in pain, and from that pain was brought forth a great and terrible memory long suppressed by the Founders' incredulous methods. He now knew the whole truth, that everything about the primitive days were all a lie - a version of the lie. He had grown up in the wilderness but lived a lavish life, mated with a forest girl - _Eris_ \- and would have had what he wanted with her if the Dominion never conquered Kurill Prime. But that was another life. Times had changed.

But that was not all. Something like voices was singing in his mind; it was a SONG. An anthem...and it was the one his people had always carried in their hearts even when the Dominion took their way of life. He never forgot it; it found him.

 _How green are your valleys, how blue your great skies_

 _Your mountains stand tall in their glory_

 _Your rivers run free, the bright stars are your eyes_

 _Your beauty is endless before me_

 _"You are the song ever singing in me, and you are the heart ever true. For you are my land and you always will be - the voice ever calling me home to you..."_ Weyoun hadn't realized he'd been SINGING until he heard a familiar kind, accented voice that his partially burned ears caught very well.

"You're singing," Dr. Bashir said in amazement. Weyoun looked up at the doctor to see him smiling, soft dark eyes widened slightly. "I had no realization the Vorta could even sing. When did this happen?"

"I don't know," he admitted, his voice hoarse to his own ears. "I never realized it...until now. It's an old song my people had known since time began; it must have returned from my system when the..." He swallowed and closed his eyes. "...when the memories resurfaced."

Bashir's eyes widened then. "Memories? You mean you remember what the Changelings did to you and your people?"

He nodded and reopened his eyes when he found himself looking down at himself. He was laying on his back, but his body felt like it was still tingling with the aftermath of the flames that nearly took his life. "D-doctor, what happened to me in the fire?" Weyoun asked, looking back up at him.

"Well," Bashir said, sounding like he was having a hard time trying to break this gently, but all Weyoun wanted was to get it over with, "your back and the back of your head were burned severely that we had to give you cosmetic surgery, and your nerves would have been damaged and left you paralyzed if we hadn't gotten you here in time. It also will...take a few months, maybe, for your hair to grow back as that was lost, as well. You don't even want to see what you look like right now."

He gritted his teeth. "I want to, doctor. Bring me a mirror now," he ordered.

Bashir hesitated before complying and handing him a wood-framed, round mirror and held it before his eyes. Weyoun scrutinized himself in the mirror, noticing that his flesh was as it had been before, nothing changed, but he could not think about what his back had looked like before Bashir and his team fixed it up. However, upon turning his head at an angle, the back of it was as bald as the top. His hair had been completely removed to avoid looking tacky and strange. It was like he had become a new person altogether on the outside as he had inside.

"I'm sorry," Bashir said quickly, "about your hair, but it will be back in months' time. I had to do it..."

"It will have to do," Weyoun said, handing the mirror back to him. "I feel like a new man as it is."

"That's the first time I have heard you say those words."

His ears - feeling like they were still burned but really not - twitched at the familiar powerful voice in the doorway that he saw _Odo_ standing there, along with Eris, Quark and little Ciel in the arms of Colonel Kira, Lt. Nog - Quark's nephew - and _Ezri_ before them all, with her hands clasped over her heart.

Most of all, he saw the ring on her finger. The one he had tried to give to her before he had thought the fire consumed his life.

~o~

 _"Julian, is he -?"_

 _"He's going to live, but he's been severely burned from behind that we repaired the damage cosmetically besides dermal regenerators, Ezri. And there is...something else. He had his hand closed in a vice, and when I managed to pry it open, I found this. I think you might know it."_

She remembered crying and holding on for dear life to Kira, Odo on the other side and softly reassuring her Weyoun would be all right, leaving the cloning bit out as it was inappropriate to talk about such things, and Quark was on about not wanting to lose him for her sake; Eris herself had been in a little prayer with Ciel even though the Vorta herself did not believe in the Prophets. Now, around Ezri's finger after taking it in amazement from Julian before, was the ring that the last Weyoun had forced her to wear during her imprisonment.

It still fit around her finger as she slipped it on in front of everyone watching, the truth even coming out to those who never knew she was married to him. Well, married to his predecessor, but it was still _Weyoun_. The soft gold band with the foreign intricacies, the small diamonds and the tanzanite flower...it brought another tear to her eye that she had to get to her feet and see him.

When she saw Weyoun from the doorway with the others behind her, she saw how...different he looked with his luscious hair removed. It was like a human patient undergoing cancer treatments. The burning flesh, the smell remaining in her memory, had been a horrid, inhuman blend of brown, black, red and some purple, taking his clothing into the surface that risked infection if removal had been attempted; Julian made every precaution to save his life, and now look at him. He was alive.

But then she heard the mention of his old life: the very first Weyoun before the Dominion came for him.

He had been the son of an important family for the government of his homeworld, growing up with a forest girl, none other than Eris, despite their familial differences. They grew up and got married, but their happiness was short-lived when the Female Founder and her Jem'Hadar arrived. Eris had not been lying when she said to Benjamin Sisko once that the Dominion conquered them years ago, timeline not specific however. But now the truth had come out.

But that was not all: she had heard him also _singing_. Vorta had been deprived of aesthetics and musical qualities. But Weyoun HAD sung a song as soon as he had been coming out of sedation. The melody of his voice had a soft, haunting quality that she never thought would be even possible to hear from him, and it had been an anthem for his people a long time ago he had somehow remembered from his system since natural birth. Beside her, Eris' eyes widened with recognition, which Weyoun also noticed himself.

"You remember."

Eris nodded. "Everything, yes."

He was just as bewildered as Ezri and the others were, and little Ciel most of all could not understand clones. "But...how? And how long?"

"I suppose...since my second incarnation. It was blocked the first time, but by the second time it was when I was dying in an assault. As I lay there, something happened that it all came back, but I don't know what brought it up. All I know is that I remember it all, what we had before - what we _could_ have had if the Dominion never interfered with our people's way of life." Her eyes lowered to the floor, avoiding everyone including Weyoun - especially Julian - as she spoke more softly. "But those times are gone. We are different people now who can't pick up where we left off before."

Odo grumbled to himself before speaking. "Because of my people. The crimes they committed on yours is never to be forgiven that I need the help of the both of you to rectify it."

Ezri was holding both her hands together, and when she did, she felt the ring and took in the wisdom of the words that Weyoun and Eris' time together of the past was over; she had Weyoun now, and it seemed she might have the attention of Julian whose time with Dax was done. Not only that, Weyoun's people needed to be rebuilt to be like herself, Odo and so many other beings across the galaxy: independent and appreciative. Weyoun and Eris remembering was a new step in this. Weyoun was finally becoming what Odo had wanted him to be - what _Ezri_ wanted him to be.

She walked over to him and knelt beside him. "Weyoun, I'm proud of you," she said softly, smiling at him. "You remember it all..."

And Odo finished for her. "And now you've freed yourself from the block that the Founders placed on you. You see now what you should do?"

"I need to help the Dominion without blindly following without question," he answered strongly, looking up at the shape-shifter with admiration. "Be the leader my people need, and be the liberated one you always wanted me to be, Odo. But, there is one other thing I want to ask you..." He swallowed. "...have I served you well?"

Odo nodded, looking like he was trying not to melt at the touching question that Weyoun 6 had asked him that long ago. "You have, and for that, I'm now going to call you not only my servant and trusted aide - but my friend."

A tear was clearly rolling down Weyoun's cheek and hitting the bed when Odo's hand came to caress his forehead, the sight making Ezri want to weep herself. She saw little Ciel come to them and go on the other side of the bed, standing beside Julian and smiling. "You're my friend, too, Weyoun. Thanks for saving me." She took his hand into both of hers.

"No, Ciel - thank you for saving _me_."

Behind them, as everyone was gathering around for the little celebration of saving two lives and reconciliation, friendship and love, forgiveness - Eris herself began to sing another part of the song that Ezri as well as Nerys thought could befit every race across the galaxy: _"When times we are far from your forests and streams, when sailing from your shining waters, we carry your hopes, your spirit, your dreams..."_

 _"...in the hearts of your sons and your daughters,"_ Weyoun finished for her.

 _When to your green valleys someday I return_

 _When you lay your mantle around me,_

 _At rest I will be where the heart will not yearn_

 _With my land to ever surround me_

 **Weyoun's origins in "All my lives torn asunder" consisted of being married with four children, Keevan (a favorite Vorta of mine I love to write on occasion) being his brother and assistant - until the Dominion came and parted the family, took the brothers and Eris - Weyoun's eldest daughter at the time - as the perfect subjects to cloning and service to the "glorious Founders". It was so heartwrenching I cried. It was so hard all this time to try and think of WHAT the original Weyoun was before all of this, on my own, without it being too much like "All my lives torn asunder" and "What You Didn't Take".**

 **The anthem for the Vorta is "My Land", a traditional Celtic song and two versions I know of sung by my favorite groups Celtic Woman and Celtic Thunder. It actually seems like it appeals to ALL cultures besides the United Kingdom. :) I normally don't include a song from somewhere outside this universe officially belonging to a race in Star Trek or any other, but "My Land" had so much heart and soul I could not have thought of any other song perfect for this. Let's just pretend for once it officially belongs to the Vorta and WILL pass on from there.**


	15. The Vorta and the Trill

**So, this is the final chapter, now that I see it clearly. :D I was nervous about forcing it, but I feel I did not. Enjoy.**

Chapter Fifteen

The Vorta and the Trill

"So...it was a suicide bomb."

Kira nodded grimly when she gathered Ezri, Odo and Bashir in the office with her. The body of Avis Jael had been examined further and discovered traces of her DNA where the bomb had been found planted in the corridor, after the flames and smoke had been cleared, the site preserved for further investigation. But rest assured, it was Jael who planted the bomb on level one of the habitat ring.

"How could she do this with innocent lifeforms around her?" Julian asked with disgust. Ezri would like to know that herself; how could she not have seen more to Jael's anger and depression, seen any signs of suicide? How could Jael DO this?

"This is my fault," she whispered, avoiding eye contact with everyone. "I didn't even see this coming. I was her counselor; I should be held responsible for this, Colonel." And so she should be, but then she could hear Jadzia assuring her that it wasn't her fault, that no one could ever see anything like this coming...

"Ezri, no one is holding you responsible for this," Odo told her, Kira's nod adding assurance. "However, we would like to hear about your prognosis of the Bajoran responsible for this." He was no longer constable, but his reputation and resourcefulness never abandoned him. Ezri sighed and sat down in one of the chairs in front of the desk, folding her arms across her chest.

"Avis Jael was suffering a severe depression following the death of her husband and the difficulty of raising her daughter alone. She was always so angry that she was never afraid to show it, but that's common in a lot of women who lose their husband - but to even attempt anything as morbid as Jael had is rare to none. Even I never saw it coming." She shook her head again. "How could she do this to her daughter, Kira? Odo - the rest of you?"

Kira shook her head, clasping her hands in front of her. "I'd love to know that myself. A Bajoran who would do this not only to her own child but to other innocents around her; I never thought I would say this, but I hope she felt pain when she took her own life. It might as well be more than she deserved than by someone else's hand."

In her mind, Ezri agreed. However, the more human side of her brain said that Jael was a woman who had a family, sacrificed so much for those she loved - but in the end, it took away her sanity. Ciel was an innocent little girl who didn't understand that but would very soon. And speaking of which... "But what about her daughter?" she asked Kira, afraid of the answer.

To her surprise, Nerys gave a small smile. "Ciel won't go to an orphanage on Bajor, but she seems to like you and Weyoun, Dax. But..." That smile faded and was replace with concern. "...are you sure you can handle raising her until she's old enough to leave you?"

Ezri had to say it was a challenge worth taking, given five hosts had children and Jadzia would have had one if she survived. She could still hear her predecessor's words before she died with Worf beside her: _"Our baby...would have been so beautiful."_ She began to wonder how Weyoun would take with raising a child now that his memories of an old, normal life had returned to him.

That also meant he would be returning to the Gamma Quadrant very soon, now that he knew what he had to do with his people. "Odo, what about Weyoun? He'll have to go back to the Gamma Quadrant with you, won't he?"

Odo nodded somberly. "He'll have to, as do I, both of us for the sake of our people. However, I myself am considering...coming back to DS9 for good," he said when he turned to look back down at Kira, his love from not that long ago. "I'm finished with the Great Link, and I have a promise to keep."

He was returning permanently, leaving his people for good? She could very well see everything on Kira's face, might as well mirror it on Dax's. "You're coming back to all of us," she said softly. "And I was beginning to give up hope on you at all."

If those two were going to have a lover's reconciliation, then there ought to be no reason for her and Julian to be here to witness all of this. "Well, we really should be going," Julian said with a laugh, reaching down to take her hand into his and help her stand, leading her out of the office so the former constable and the colonel could have whatever time they had in there. "Odo coming back," Julian said as soon as they were out of there and back in Ops. "That's a nice change back to how it used to be, except not as our Chief of Security."

She had to admit she did want Odo back the way it used to be, but that would be between him and Kira, and his own choice to make. There was also the matter of her and Weyoun's future, as well as Julian and Eris to talk about. "What about you and Eris? You two seemed to be getting along very well."

Julian looked down at her with a twitching mouth. "She's very fascinating, for an overall word," he answered. "Delightful, useful, has a wondrous sense of humor, knows how to..." He trailed off right there. "Well, it all began when I found her in that Cardassian refugee camp. I honestly do not know how to explain it all without making you uncomfortable, Ezri."

"It won't make me uncomfortable at all, Julian," she assured him. "So, what about her?"

"She's dedicated and loyal, excelling in about everything, even helps me with the patients. She truly cares about everyone around her, but with everything the Founders have done to her people..." He trailed off, sadness overcoming in his entire face. "It's difficult to administer into your psyche, Counselor." his tone was meant to joke, but this was no laughing matter. "Her and Weyoun, before they have us..."

She nodded absently. "I know. So, does this mean you and Eris will be getting serious now?"

"I would love to, but she might be leaving to return to the Gamma Quadrant with Weyoun. Unless she can live here with me now if she would want to. Not very many Vorta - perhaps none - ever leave their people like Odo has."

And if Weyoun left, then she might never see him. Even if she would, then it would be a long time _again_.

~o~

He was due to go back to the Gamma Quadrant in three more weeks; he had almost forgotten what home was like. He wondered if he would end up returning to Kurill Prime with a fresher perspective as soon as he laid his eyes on it again...

But that meant leaving Ezri behind for a long time again.

Ever since he recovered and left the infirmary, everyone around him began to look at him...differently. He no longer got scowls or glares of hate, but appraisal, and his ears picked up every word they said: "The hero of the habitat ring...almost died in the fire...saved a Bajoran child..."

Weyoun closed his eyes then. He had been called a _hero_.

Something inside him was trying to force that wonderful forgiveness praise back into his subconscious, but something much stronger urged him to accept it as these people were beginning to see he was not the Weyoun they dealt with under the last few years. He even had the chance to have that conversation with Colonel Kira Nerys and given her blessings, even said that little Avis Ciel would be given to the custody of none other than Ezri Dax. That was an enormous responsibility, but Ezri was willing to accept it.

It had been a week that passed when he was discharged from the infirmary, and then he was approached by Quark as soon as he entered the bar before the start of his shift that morning. He worked all day and finished before the evening began, the hours right and payment of latinum good enough. "Weyoun! The hero of the hour," the Ferengi said as soon as he was behind the bar. "The first round of synthale is awaiting you."

He rolled his eyes. "Good morning to you, Quark. And please, don't call me a hero."

Quark scoffed and poured a green drink into a glass. "Why not? That's what you are."

"Because I have no right to be called that. The Founders called me their best and favored servant, but never a hero of my people. Nor have any others - even those who are my enemies - ever called me such. I don't deserve it."

"That's a pile of tube grub slop," Quark spat, shaking his head and waving his hand. "You rescued a little girl; that's a good deed done enough. They say no good deed goes unpunished, and nothing comes without a price. Well, being called a hero IS a price to pay whether you like it or not, Weyoun. You'll might as well accept that, and in time, you might find it not so bad after all. They always say the little things in life make it all worth it."

 _The littlest things in life make it all worth it..._

"Now, you and Ezri...I heard that you're due back to your people in a few weeks. Meaning you'll end up leaving her behind - or you should take her with you, given you deserve her more than either of you might think." Quark motioned for him to carry out those drinks to the customers who ordered, but when Weyoun did, his mind was abuzz when he might as well be accepting that Quark was right.

Both he and Ezri Dax had different lives in different quadrants; he was chosen to represent his people, he loved serving Odo and was blessed to be called a friend and not a servant. He wanted to stand up now to the other Founders now that he knew he had a better destiny ahead of him - he would be with Odo now with helping his people try and free themselves from the Dominion, regain what had been taken from them. But...if he returned home, he would end up leaving behind the one who mattered the most. Maybe never, or if he did, then it would be years to come. He might not be so lucky as Odo, who had made his decision to leave the Link forever. Weyoun panicked because he could not let him do that just yet.

"Not here to bully me again, are you, Odo? I haven't had the chance to tell you how much I 'miss' you doing that," he heard Quark sarcastically, and whirled around to see his precious superior over there. He almost dropped his empty tray when he hurried over and placed it on the counter before Quark and knew he had to tell him soon rather than later.

"Odo, if it's not a bad time, I must speak to you at once."

"Weyoun," Quark scolded, "I need you behind the bar right now."

"It can wait for a few minutes, Quark," Odo snapped, back to their old version of "love-hate", before turning his attention back to Weyoun. "What is it?"

"You can't leave the Dominion just yet," Weyoun begged, keeping his voice as low as possible. "Our people need me to bring the Vorta and the Jem'Hadar into a new era of freedom as you have helped me, and I don't believe I can do this without you. You are the only hope as my predecessor believed you were - _are_ ," he corrected heatedly. "I'm still a mere solid in service of the Founders -"

"That's not true," Odo interrupted, putting both hands on his shoulders. "You're not just a solid, Weyoun. You can do this alone and without me. Your people need you; I have finished my part, and the Founders will not interfere with your way of life any longer, but that does not mean I will not be made aware of everything happening within the Dominion. You can lead your people now, Weyoun, without fear of the other Changelings now. Conquest will no longer be a problem; I have gotten them to see it now. We have helped each other this far; you have a destiny on a path from mine now."

He closed his eyes and relished as well as trembled at the wisdom. He urged himself to remain strong; Odo was right. He had a destiny that he had to bring his people back to, just as the Cardassians had their own; they chose not to accept any help from him and the others, and for that, whatever they deserved would come to them. "Don't forget a certain little lady whom you wanted to get this for; it's on me now."

Weyoun heard himself gasp when he saw, in Quark's hands, the necklace he wanted to get Ezri. In his excitement, he barely contained himself when he excused himself, dashing for Ops and into a turbolift to take him there. He just had to see her now and not a minute to lose. "Ezri!" he called when he finally found her, picking her up and spinning her into his arms.

"Weyoun, what are you doing?!" She was laughing, slightly embarrassed, but he didn't care, and she didn't seem to, either.

"I couldn't wait, Ezri," he told her when he set her down. "I had to give you this without another minute to waste." He held up the necklace in the box, and her eyes widened.

"It's beautiful," she said, taking it from him, "and you could not wait until tonight?"

"Not once," he answered, his heart racing suddenly when what he had been thinking about for the last few weeks had come back to mind. He had overheard this from a couple humans on the station, and other species he could not recall, but it made sense to him that he could not bear the memory of which she had been forced to wed his predecessor, without the presence of her friends and comrades to watch besides Worf. "Ezri, marry me."

He felt like his insides had shriveled up and exploded with a frenzy when her wide blue orbs remained as they were. "W-what?" Everyone was watching them now, even Odo and Quark, but he did not care. The ring was still around her finger, but that did not change anything. It was from him to her.

"Marry me," Weyoun repeated with stronger conviction.

"B-But we already are," Ezri said, still baffled.

"I know that, but that was a sham. I want to have a real one with you, just to make you happy, with all these people who love you watching us instead of enemies. Before I return to continue my mission and free my people, I want to make what we already have known in person - but only if you want that, too," he promised, taking her hands into his. "I love you, Ezri Dax, and it's all that matters. Do you want to renew our union before we part ways or not?"

~o~

She and Weyoun were married - again - in Quark's bar, with thirty people, including Odo, Julian and Eris, witnessing close to them, surrounded with flower balls hanging from the balconies and crawling with vines of them from Bajor. It was a beautiful affair, nothing lavish but exactly what she wanted. She could never forget all eyes on her when she walked herself towards him...and Weyoun's glowing eyes and tear-stained cheeks would forever be imprinted in her memory.

Her dress was soft like her first, with thin straps, but little to no ruching. The ethereal fabric was soft and flowing, sparkling with crystals and pearls in swirls over the bodice and at the waist, the neckline sweet and romantic. Her forehead was accented with yet another circlet this time centered with a moonstone and lighter swirls. Weyoun had actually told her she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, and that made it all the more of a difference in the universe. Their hands joined together as Quark himself had done the honors of marrying them in front of everyone and doing his best not to gawk when he said "You may now kiss the bride" and they did.

This was the happiest day of their lives.

She had thought this would be the end of them for awhile then, spending their honeymoon for the next couple days before his ship would leave - but then she was surprised by Kira when she was told she could always be temporarily reassigned to Kurill Prime in the Gamma Quadrant.

She was going back to Weyoun's homeworld.

Ciel was coming back with them, and so was Odo - temporarily. He claimed he wanted to "keep an eye" on them. Ciel was going on with excitement how she would finally get to see another planet that wasn't Bajor or another station like DS9. Ezri had to admit that she looked forward to seeing Kurill Prime as she was told it might be an opponent of Risa if she saw it...

"We are here."

The runabout came to a land somewhere, and Ezri as well as little Ciel had a glimpse of Kurill Prime for the first time. Both of them gasped, but Ciel shrieked and jumped up and down at the sight before them. "Oh, it's so lovely! Ezri, Odo, Weyoun, look at it!"

She leaned against Weyoun when he breathed in and let it out through his nostrils. "I never realized how...beautiful it was until now," he whispered to her.

Kurill Prime was set on an island, like Risa, although it was more of a serene blend of Asia on Earth, as well as tropical influences. The trees were lusciously curved and crawling with vines of what she recognized as the favored rippleberries for Weyoun's people, the sand a crystalline silver-toned white, and the greenery lush and splashing with vivid colored flowers resembling orchids, lilies and roses, as well as exotic-looking blossoms. The water life, from the streams and rivers, waterfalls as well as the sea surrounding, were an opalescent shade of turquoise blue matching the skies. It was the most...beautiful oasis she had ever seen. It was not compared to the oases on Earth.

This was her new home now. She felt homesick from Deep Space 9, but she and Weyoun would be back there soon - but she also felt like this did not do Risa or Bajor justice.

As soon as they were all out, Ciel ran out laughing and rolling in the grass, like a younger child than she was. She loved Kurill Prime already. Odo followed her after sealing the runabout and joining her in the fields, adoring her as much as he had bonded with little Taya so long ago. Ezri wondered now why she did not change out of her lieutenant's garb to feel the sweet, soft air on her skin. She stood in front of the majestic scenery with her husband by her side, proud to be Weyoun's bride. She would enjoy living here while being beside him and being counselor to his people, maybe becoming something higher than the rank of lieutenant. She was the ambassador's wife, so why not?

"This is the same spot Eris and I were before the Founder and her Jem'Hadar came for us," Weyoun said, gesturing to the clearing before them; they had landed somewhere in the mountains not much different from Japan's, domineered by more trees and flowers, waterfalls heard in the distance. "We were going to...take it to the next level before our whole lives together were taken away." He was standing behind her, his arms wrappring around her waist to pull her close. Ezri's own wrapped around to place above them.

"We could always pick up from there." She turned her head behind and saw a devious glint in his eyes that turned her engine on. He leaned down and captured her lips briefly, humming and sending vibrations.

"Mmm, sounds promising. Only this time it's you and I. You're here in my world now, Ezri Dax. You belong to me, and we're going to rebuild my people's way of life together. Are you happy now, unlike when my predecessor took you against your will?"

"I am," she answered with a proud smile he returned.

 **It had been a dream to do Weyoun and Ezri Dax, the thanks going very much to Sensara who loves this. :) As well as my friend sarah1228 whose support I've also had. I really have nothing much to say, no regrets, other than thank you for reading. The environment and landscapes of Kurill Prime was a paradise, which is also present in "Weyoun and Mia: His Enemy's Daughter", the first in a trilogy. Very soon I'll begin the third and final, "Yelgrun and Lynet: Chosen for the Marriage Bed". :D**


End file.
